Connections
by Evilswissmiss
Summary: This is a story of the T'Soni-Shepard family - which includes the Normandy crew - seen primarily through the eyes of Jane Shepard's daughter, Riley. It's neither canon nor AU, but follows the real emotional journey of a family, with all their heartache and joy. They reach for each other - and sometimes push each other away - to try to find a sense of security and love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. First, thank you for reading. I truly appreciate you taking the time to look at my story. I know there are many out there, but that you have taken the time to read this is truly appreciated. First, this is a Mass Effect story set in and around the series. It's about my OC, Riley, who has been separated from her mom who also just happens to be the galaxies biggest hero.

Anyway, all characters belong to BioWare and I thank them kindly for inspiring this story simply by creating such wonderfully enriched characters with engaging back stories in the first place.

* * *

The Citadel and the Council were saved, albeit at the cost of nearly half of the human Alliance fleet and the hundreds of lives aboard those ships. Yet, even through loss and rebuilding, Shepard and her crew could still find reason to celebrate. They took down Saren and the Reaper, Sovereign, throwing a wrench into whatever the Reapers had planned.

Out of everything that was destroyed on the Citidel, her apartment had been spared and small as it was, it was a good place for her and Liara to begin their lives together. ""Li?" Shepard walked into the entry of her penthouse. "I'm home!"

Liara came around the corner from the kitchen. She was wearing a nearly see through white silk tunic with matching fitted pants, barefoot and an apron, "Hello Jane." She walked over to Jane and pecked the Spectre on the lips, "Everything is almost ready."

Jane held Liara out in front of her and whistled. "Damn! I have got to be the luckiest woman in the galaxy." She smiled, taking in the beauty of her asari bond mate.

Liara blushed, "No Shepard. I believe that I am the luckiest woman in the galaxy."

Jane grinned, "How about we both be the luckiest women in the galaxy.

Liara grinned back, "Fair enough. How many people are coming?"

Jane set her bag down near her desk, "I don't know. All of our Normandy friends for sure. I invited my parents, but they were visiting Riley and I don't know if they'll make it in time."

Liara looked down, her smile fading, "It would be nice to meet Riley someday Jane. You've only shared bits and pieces about her and I would love to actually get to know her."

Jane met her eyes and smiled lightly, "I'll take you to meet her as soon as this mess is all cleaned up and the Council can spare me. I promise."

"I would just like to know if I am acceptable to her." Liara stammered.

"She's nine years old, just about anything is acceptable to her right now." Jane tried to assure her lover.

Liara frowned.

Jane noticed Liara's reaction and sighed, "Li, I'm sorry. What I meant is that she's probably not even thinking along the same lines as you. Human children don't mature in the same ways asari children do. Liking you or disliking you is not even to going to be on her mind."

As Jane finished her sentence, there was a ring at the door, "Ah crap! Someone's early, I haven't changed yet. Can you welcome our guests? I'll be right out."

Liara untied her apron and threw it in the kitchen as she went to answer the door. As it slid open a distinguished, older version of Jane stared back at her. Captain Hannah Shepard smiled and Liara caught her breath at the unexpected attendance of Jane's mother, "Captain! We didn't think you were going to make it."

"Liara, how many times have I asked you to call me Hannah?" The older woman came in and threw her arms around the surprised asari. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." Liara was just about to close the door when Hannah stopped her, "Wait," the older woman leaned out the door and was mumbling to someone around the corner when Jane came in the room, instantly recognizing the woman leaning halfway out the door.

"Mom?"

Hannah stepped back in at the sound of Shepard's voice, "Janey?"

"I thought I heard your voice. What's going on out there?" As Jane took a few steps closer to see who her mother was talking to as a petite little girl looking the spitting image of Jane shyly walks forward.

"Surprise!" Hannah smiled to her daughter.

Jane's mouth dropped open and she held her breath. "Oh my god! RJ! We were just talking about you." She picked the little girl up and hugged her tight carrying her over to Liara.

"Liara, this is Riley Jane, or RJ for short." Liara smiled at the visibly uncomfortable girl who gave a shy smile back. "Riley, this is Liara." Riley looked at Liara and then down at the ground. "She's brutally shy and obviously didn't get that from the Shepard side." Jane grinned at her mother.

Taking Riley's small hand in her own, Liara looked at her. "Hello Riley Jane. It is a pleasure to meet you." She looked at Shepard then back to the little girl and smiled, "Jane, I have never seen a human child look so much like their parent, she is your exact copy." Liara mused.

Hannah chuckled softly, "Wait until I show you baby pictures of the two of them. You won't be able to tell the difference at all."

Jane smiled, "Where's dad?"

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Parties aren't his thing but spending time mulling over a drive core is. He decided to stay back on the ship, he'll see us at dinner tomorrow night."

As they were chatting, the bell on the door chimed again. Jane put Riley down and rushed to answer.

Riley leaned into Hannah's side and hid her face but not enough to observe her mother and the guests that she was inviting into the small space.

"Garrus, Tali come in. Oh my god Wrex, I don't think there's enough room for a Krogan in here."

There was a thrall of laughter.

"It's okay Shepard, I didn't come for the seats. I heard you had overstocked some Rhyncol and I'm here to help you with it." Wrex grumbled. As he turned away from Shepard his eyes landed on Riley.

"Shepard, who's the runt?"

Jane followed Wrex's stare to Riley who looked like she was ill. Walking over she took the girls hand guiding her back to the group, "None of you knew this obviously but I have a daughter."

Tali inhaled slightly, "Keelah! We had no idea. Well, at least I didn't." She put her three fingered hand out and placed it on Riley's head, gently patting.

Garrus giggled, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was looking a tiny version of you Shepard."

Riley went ashen as Wrex bent lower and looked her in the eyes. She tensed up at the sight of the big krogan and shook a little. Liara noticed right away the child's discomfort and she instinctively moved in to protect the girl. "Now Wrex it is not nice to scare children." She put her hand gently on Riley's shoulder and pulled the girl back. Jane noticed this right away, but didn't have time to think on it as the door buzzed again, she moved to answer.

Riley had never seen other species apart from the pictures in her text books and as they all milled through the small apartment, she studied every one of them closely, her eyes always making it back to the asari that rescued her from the uncomfortable situation with the first krogan she ever came in contact with.

As all of the adults were chatting amongst themselves, she sat quietly on the couch. Folding her petite hands on her lap, she studied everything around her. Being in her mothers world was an entirely new experience for the young Shepard and she studied every small detail that helped her further understand who Jane Shepard, her mother, was.

Unknown to Riley, as she was looking around, she had also become the focus of someone else's attention.

Liara watched the shy little girl studying the environment around her. She looked at the way Riley moved through the small space, trying to remain unseen, sneaking peeks at the pictures on the walls or the books on the shelves.

"She's really a good girl." Liara hears in her ear causing her to jump a little, " She's quiet and reserved and has wonderful manners. They teach them very well at the Academy, perhaps a little too well." Hannah chatted casually to the Archaeologist. "I thought it would be nice if she got a chance to see her mother, before she goes out on a mission again."

Liara looked at Hannah thoughtfully, "How long has it been since they saw each other last?"

Looking at Liara, a certain sadness in her eye, "Riley hasn't seen or talked with her in nearly two years. Janey used to go for birthdays and a holiday or two, but she's missed the last two birthdays and hasn't shown at all for holidays or free days."

Liara frowned, trying to understand, "Free days?"

"Free days are when the children get a chance to get away from the school a bit. Their parents usually come for a visit every other month to spend the day with their kids. There's a barbeque, games and awards are handed out. It's a big deal."

"Oh. I see." Liara hummed.

"Riley's received excellent scores and she received a very high award for her class. John and I came to see her receive it, but Jane was on a mission and understandably couldn't make it, but how do you explain that to a child? I see these moments and the lack of her mother affecting Riley. She's withdrawn considerably since last John and I saw her and I suspect there's a feeling of rejection that she's struggling with." Liara looked from Hannah to the shy girl sitting on her couch, "I'm sad for my granddaughter and I fear that she's never going to get to know the Jane you and I know. So I brought her here, hoping that maybe you could help me bring them together again. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping my bounds. I just...please help?"

Liara was taken back by the candid request of Jane's mother. "Hannah, I do not know how much I can help. Riley is a subject that Jane avoids sharing with me. I do not know why, but there's something about her relationship with her daughter that she finds difficult to discuss."

Hannah bit her bottom lip, "I know _why_ Liara and I want to fix it. They're like oil and water and they have absolutely nothing in common. Jane has always had a fondness for the discipline of military life where Riley is a gentle soul who thrives in an intellectually stimulating environment. I find it interesting that you and Riley are very similar and yet she avoids her own child. Something inside tells me that you can help with that," Hannah puts her hand on Liara's shoulder and gently squeezes, "you and Riley have a great deal in common, especially when it comes to your mothers."

Liara frowns but nods and looks Hannah in the eyes, "Benezia wasn't always distant. Just always a Matriarch...if I can help Jane avoid being the kind of mother that Benezia was to me, then I will."

Hannah gave Liara a genuine smile and put her arms around the asari whispering, "That's all I ask, thank you so much."

As the gathering gets larger and more guests arrive, Liara steals away to get to know Riley. She moves quietly to where Riley is seated, "Hi."

Riley looks up startled, "Hi."

"What are you reading?" Liara asks the young girl sitting on the couch, her nose in a book.

Riley closes the book, brushes the hair from her eyes and stands up, "I'm sorry, I'll put it back." Riley turns to the bookshelves behind her. Hiding and not drawing attention to herself is something that she had become very good at, so the fact that someone took notice of her is very unsettling.

Before she can make a step to replace the book on the shelf, Liara stops her by putting a hand on the girls shoulder,"Don't put it back. It is mine and I do not mind that you are looking at it. Your mother has not told me much about you, how old are you?" Liara had no idea how to talk to a child, much less a human child, but as soon as the statement left her lips, she regretted it. She was certain that Riley's feelings would be further hurt at the thought that her own mother doesn't speak of her. _By the Goddess Liara, you are horrible at social situations, even with children._

Riley gave a sideways glance to the asari, "I'll be nine in April, the eleventh, same day as my mom."

Liara closed her eyes and sighed. _Just wonderful, lets try a different subject, something that won't completely ruin the feelings of the poor child. Hmmmm, 'intellectual' Hannah said._

Liara shifted uncomfortably, "Do you like to read?" Nodding to the book still in Riley's hands.

Riley nods sheepishly, "Yes ma'am."

Liara sits down on the couch, her hand still on Riley's shoulder gently guiding the young girl to sit next to her.

"So do I. What kinds of stories do you like?" Liara pulls her legs up, tucks them under her and leans back into the couch, getting comfortable. As soon as she gets comfortable, as if by magic, Riley's body relaxes as well seeming to sync with the asari's.

Riley thinks for a moment, then, almost smiling, "I like to read stories about people in far off places having big adventures, like the people in Jules Verne's stories, and I like Harry Potter. He's a boy wizard who is an orphan and he's sent off to learn magic in a school for magic children."

"Really? This Harry Potter sounds _very_ interesting." Liara says, engaging Riley in a topic the little girl obviously loves, "Would you say these Harry Potter stories are your favorite?"

"Sort of. We are sort of the same. He goes to a school called Hogwarts and I go to the Systems Alliance Academy." Riley starts to get excited and animated, "I don't know magic but he does and his parents died, mine are still alive, well my mom is, I don't know my dad but Harry lives with his really mean aunt when he's not at school, but most of the time he's at school where he's happy, but I'm not happ...uhm... I have some of the books if you want to borrow them." Riley tenses and shifts uncomfortably knowing she's said too much.

Liara, processing all the information the young girl spewed kept Riley on the subject of her likes, "I think I'd like that. Or, maybe you could just read them to me. I love to be read to almost as much as I like to read. How about you?"

Riley loses her smile and casts her eyes down again, "We only read aloud in English class. Most of the time we read by ourselves."

_By the Goddess Liara, speaking with this child is like walking through a minefield. How can speaking to a child be so incredibly cumbersome._

"Oh eally? No one reads to you at school?" Riley only nodded. "Your mother loves to read and sometimes we read to each other." Liara shuts her eyes tightly, grimacing as if in pain. _I did it...again._

Riley sits frowning but saying nothing and Liara has to remind herself that Riley barely knows Jane, having spent most of her life in an Alliance Academy separated from her mother and her family. This may even be the first time the young girl has been genuinely asked about herself and her interests. Liara gently takes the book that Riley has in her hands, pulls Riley into her so that girl's back is against her, lies the book on Riley's lap and begins to read.

Riley, having never experienced this kind of nurturing intimacy before, stiffens at Liara's direct touch. "I am very sorry Riley, am I making you uncomfortable? I only want to read this to you, that is, if you would like me to." Riley turns her head slightly so her emerald green eyes meet Liara's deep blue and after a moment relaxes and nods yes. Excited at the display of trust Riley is showing her, Liara places a soft kiss on Riley's temple and begins to read aloud. Riley flushes red at the tender display from the asari and relaxes more, resting her head lightly against Liara's shoulder as she listens to the asari's melodic voice in her ear.

After a moment Liara stops reading and looks at Riley, running her fingers casually through the girls hair and whispers, "I have seen some of these places with my own eyes and maybe someday, if you would like I can take you to see where these people used to live?"

Riley smiles, "What do you do? Why do you study them?"

"I am an Archaeologist and I study these people because they are truly fascinating and they can tell us a lot about who we are and why we are here."

Riley became interested and began to open up to Liara, "Do you have adventures?"

"I have had lots of wonderful adventures while on digs." Liara says, simply enjoying the time she is spending with the daughter of her first love. "Perhaps someday when you are older you can accompany me and maybe even help me log artifacts. You could be my assistant."

Riley casts her eyes down, the fire dying in her emerald green eyes, "I'd like that but I'm sure I wouldn't be allowed. I'm going to join the Alliance."

"You are sad about that? I would imagine that you would want to follow in your mother's footsteps." Liara smiles. "She has many adventures as well."

Riley sighs to herself, "I don't want to fight. The younger kids, my age, are taught academics until we turn fifteen, then we move into tactics and maneuvers training. We're allowed one elective every year and my choice has been music. It's been my choice since I was five years old. I play the piano and I'd rather be a pianist when I grow up, but I have to do what my mom and the Academy want me to do and there's no room for the arts on a battlefield." Riley said the last part as if quoting it, as though she were an automaton trained to say exactly the right thing.

Liara is horrified to hear that humans train their children for battle from such a young age, practically infancy for an asari. She puts her arms around the girls shoulders, "I see."

Riley looks into Liara's eyes, "When I'm old enough, mom wants me to join the Alliance and that's why I'm in the academy. They will help train me to be a great Commander one day, like she is or maybe Captain like Nana."

Liara could see as clear as if she were looking through glass that what Riley said and how Riley felt were two entirely different things. In just mere minutes she sees that this child is not cut from the same stone Jane is. She gently brushes the girls hair from her eyes. Riley's eyes tear up and she turns her body into Liara's, curling up against the young asari, wishing she could stay in Liara's lap forever, having never known what it felt like to be touched or nurtured and Liara can see that the young girl craves it.

Liara puts her arms around Riley, hugging her tightly, "If this life is not what you want, then you should say something Riley." Liara rests her cheek on Riley's head.

Riley sniffles and then whispers, "I can't."

Liara pursed her lips, "When I was a child, I was expected to follow in my mothers footsteps also. She was a very powerful Matriarch amongst my people but I know I am not meant to be a Matriarch. She and I are so different. She thrived in social situations where I am unsure and lack confidence. When I got older I was given more responsibility for myself and began to make my own choices. Sadly they were not the choices that my mother approved of and she was very angry, but eventually, she came to respect my decisions."

Riley sighed against Liara's chest, "I can't. I don't want to disappoint her. Aren't you sad that you made your mom mad at you? That you disappointed her?"

"Of course I was. I am more sad that I _thought _for so long that I had actually disappointed her. Before she died, she told me how proud she was of me. It made me feel very good to receive her approval. It all works out for the best."

Riley sighed heavily, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Liara, "I am very good with secrets and I promise I will not tell a soul."

Riley gets quiet and pulls back, looking Liara in the eyes and whispers, "I don't think my mom likes me very much."

Liara is shocked. She holds Riley's face so that the little girl is looking at her, "This is not true."

"It is too. I'm a disappoint to her and I _know_ for a _fact_ that she doesn't want me. She was raped and then I was born and I shouldn't even be here."

Liara had known from her melds with Jane that the Commander was uncomfortable in sharing the events surrounding Riley's conception and she always respected Jane knowing that her bond mate would share with her when she felt the time was right and was most comfortable.

Liara's eyes fill with tears and her heart hurt at hearing Riley's feelings. "Riley, how can you know these things?"

"I heard Nana and Papa arguing one time when I came for a visit. Also there's a boy in my class, his name is Wilson, his biological mother was raped and when he was born she gave him to the mommy and daddy that he has now. Sometimes I wish my mom could find someone who wants a girl and then she could give me to them. I wouldn't mind and I would promise to be good for them so she could be proud of me. Maybe I could ask her, or you could ask for me. I asked Nana to, but she said that I was being silly. I just want to be happy and I want my mom to be happy."

Liara's brows knit and her eyes welled with tears as she silently listened to the young Shepard and the hurt behind what Riley was saying. She sniffed and swallowed her fury towards Jane. This would be a discussion she would absolutely be having with the Commander.

Liara put her hands on Riley's cheeks, "I am certain your mother loves you and there is no way she would ever consider giving you up for adoption."

Riley wipes her eyes, "That's what I am afraid of. I don't think she loves me at all and she is much happier without me. I think that's why she hasn't come to see me. The last time she visited...," Riley couldn't finish the sentence, "She-she's happy here with you and...," Riley looks at Jane laughing casually with her friends in the corner, "...I complicate things."

Liara sighed and uttered out, "What do you think you could possibly have done to make her unhappy?"

Riley meets Liara's eyes, her lip quivers, "I was born."

Liara could only blink. It shocked her to hear this bold answer from a child, and not just any child but Jane's child, "By the goddess Riley," Liara pulls the girl to her chest, "there is no way. I know your mother, and there is no way that your birth ever brought her anything but joy."

Riley shakes her head against Liara.

Liara gently pushes the girl back, "You must trust me on this. My species is able to see peoples memories and your mother has very happy memories of you." Then pulls the girl against her once again.

Riley, having never been cradled like this, nuzzles her face into Liara and cries. Liara wraps her arms tightly around her and showering the little girl in loving kisses.

"I can imagine that you feel that this is a difficult subject to share with your mother, so you keep it inside of yourself?"

Riley nods her head slowly and Liara gently rubs the little girls back.

"I think you and I have a great deal in common." Liara whispers into Riley's hair, "We both have mother's that we do not wish to disappoint and we feel we have failed them by not being the daughters that they wanted."

Riley sniffles.

Sighing, Liara rubs the little girls back, "I will help you talk with your mother."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, this portion of my story takes place during the events surrounding the end of ME1. I appreciate any positive feedback but most importantly, I simply hope you like it.

* * *

After the guests leave Jane picks up the empty glasses that their little soiree with family and friends produced, stacking them on the sink as Liara washes and dries them.

"You are so deep in thought it is hurting my head Jane." Liara says, not lifting her eyes from the soapy water.

"I was just wondering what my mother was thinking in bringing Riley here. She's clearly going to miss some of her studies and she's going to have to play catch up when she gets back."

Liara responds, "What difference does it make? They are only studies. She is here now, you should enjoy this time."

Jane sighs. "Liara?" She stops what she is doing and looks at her love,"I saw you with Riley and," Jane rubs the back of her neck in discomfort, "while I thank you for entertaining her, I just don't want you getting attached."

"I do not know what you mean Jane." Liara answers honestly.

Jane places her hands on the counter, "I mean, military children are used to a certain lifestyle and I don't want to distract Riley from the goal."

Liara stops, wipes her hands on her apron, crosses her arms and leans against the sink. "So, you overheard Riley and I sharing?"

"No. Not really," Jane crosses her arms, "but I noticed her crying on your shoulder. I don't know why she was, and while I really want you two to have a great bond, she is better off where she's at and on the path my parents and I set up for her."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

Liara turns back to the sink, "Fine."

"So, you agree?" Jane walks into the kitchen.

"Agree with what Jane?" Liara turns around again.

Shepard sighs in frustration,"That it's best for Riley to continue on the path that my parents and I set up for her."

Liara looks down at a very interesting spot on the floor and tries to muster up as much courage and diplomacy for this conversation as is possible. "While I honor you and all of your decisions for _our_ life, I do not agree that Riley being in that Academy separated from her mother, is best."

"Liara, I don't make _all_ of the decisions for our life and you don't even _know_ Riley. How can you know what's best for her?"

"That is just it Jane, I _want_ to know her better. It is why I chose to spend time with her tonight, instead of with our friends. I discovered that she and I have many similarities, we both love history and art and...and she feels she has disappointed you like I feel I disappointed Benezia."

"Okay, why would she tell _you_ that and not me?" Jane bursts.

"She has been. Can you not see that?" Liara argues, "Tell me you do not see it in her eyes? She hurts Jane. She denies herself the things that make her happy in order to please you. Did you know that she plays the piano? She has been playing since she was five years old and if I had to guess, I would say she is a very accomplished pianist."

"Well there's nothing I can do about it now! There's no room for the arts on the battlefield." Jane huffs and then tries to calm down.

"That is exactly what she intimated that you would say. Have you listened to yourself? She has not even gone through puberty and you are treating her as though she were a tiny soldier. I am telling you now Jane, she is no soldier and if you keep treating her as such you will continue to separate yourself from your child until it is far too late to fix the damage." Liara argues, "That is completely backwards."

Jane gets flustered as her voice raises, "She is enrolled in the Academy because that's what all career military parents do Liara. They teach her everything she needs to know because I can't! When she is of age, she will have had this experience and she will rise above her class to Command before she even turns twenty-five. She has a golden opportunity that I never had."

Liara hastily unties the apron from around her waist and throws it on the counter, "Well I am not a military parent Jane and they obviously don't teach her about love and acceptance. Two things she needs now!"

"_You're_ not her parent at all Liara!" Jane yells.

"Well you should have thought of that _before_ we bonded Jane!" Liara shouted and pounded her fist into the palm of her free hand.

"How was I supposed to know you'd go bonkers over my kid?" Jane retorts and stops realizing what she just said and how Liara is feeling. Her heart softens. The idea that Liara has already claimed Riley's as her own is oddly comforting. Calmly Jane continues, "You're barely a Maiden Liara, why do you want to have the responsibility of a kid so soon?"

Liara visibly relaxes, crossing her arms over her chest, "Because she is _yours_ and you are _mine _and I take care of what is mine." The asari moves closer to her love and takes the human hands in her own, "Listen to me please, I promised her I would not tell you but, she really believes that you dislike her. She _knows_ that she was born from your rape and she feels that she is a mistake that should not be here, even going so far as to ask me to ask you to give her up for adoption. She desperately wants love and acceptance but most of all she wishes to make you happy and she thinks that if she just disappears, you will be."

Jane would have felt better if she had been mauled by a thresher maw rather than hear what Liara just told her, "Why would she think that? That is completely untrue."

"I think you should talk with her and ask her yourself." Liara wrings her hands together.

"What do you think Liara? Do _you_ think I dislike her?" Jane asks coolly.

Liara looks at her, brows furrowed, "Of course not Jane. Truth be told I see a little girl who is hurting and needs a mother." Liara starts to pace, "This all just brings up memories of my youth and of Benezia. Besides Jane, what does it matter what I think?"

The anger visibly stewing under the surface, Jane tries to hold onto it but is unsuccessful, "It's pretty important to me that you don't think of me as a bad mother Liara. I'm not Benezia! Do you think I'm a bad mother?" Jane asks.

"No Jane I do not! I think you are a disconnected and distracted mother."

The commander shakes her head, "Distracted yes, but disconnected? I can not believe you just said that!" Jane yells and turns on her heal, storming into the living room grabbing more glasses and slamming them onto the counter, breaking a few in the process, "OUCH, dammit!" Jane pulls her hand back bleeding, a scowl across her face.

Liara sighs and walks up to her. She grabs her wrist not too gently and surveys the damage, "You have a piece of glass in there. I have to get it out."

"Fine."

"Sit down," Liara points to the stool and walks to the bathroom, grabbing the med kit and returning to the kitchen.

They sat there for fifteen minutes while Liara dug around Jane's wound for the shard of glass. Liara finally found it and gently pulls it out. After applying medi gel she starts to wrap the wound.

"I am not a disconnected mother," Jane says, pouting, "not intentionally anyway."

Sighing, Liara rests her hand on Shepard's "Jane, I am sorry I yelled at you and I did not mean to make you feel like you are a bad mother or that I am criticizing you. Goddess knows I have no experience in matters of parenting." She puts the back of her hand against Jane's flushed face and gently strokes her cheek,"I just want you to enjoy the time you have with your daughter. She is nearly nine years old and another nine years will pass quickly. Before you can blink she will be grown and making decisions of her own. Wouldn't you like be included in them? Instead of pushed to the side and not considered?"

Jane looks down, "I know and yes I do want to be a part of her life. It's just...I have a lot of guilt about my own decisions when it comes to Riley. I want to do right by her and it's hard to hear that my best isn't good enough." She shifts on her seat and then looks at Liara, "I want her to have more opportunities than I ever did, a place where she can plant herself and not be moved around from station to station or ship to ship. Truly, the further she is from me screwing up her life the better she is."

"Her home is with _you_ Jane, it is the place that _she_ would be most happy. She seeks only your love and your approval and she would do anything to get either, but it is better right now that she see that you love her. She does not feel that and she does not feel that you are proud of her." Liara begins to put the med kit together again.

Jane's chin falls, "I just don't understand why she didn't come to me with this herself."

Liara pulls Jane's face up to look into the Commander's green eyes, "You can be intimidating my love. There are times even I have difficulty approaching you with my thoughts, this time being an example." Liara takes Jane's hands again, "Shepard, she feels that you are mad at her and that the mere act of being born has angered you somehow. She believes that you would be happier if you gave her away. Children should never feel, let along believe such things."

Shepard's heart broke at hearing this confession from her daughter to Liara. "Then I do need to talk with her. I'll talk with her before she goes back to Earth."

Liara looks down and shifts uncomfortably, "Um, about that, I have a request."

"I'm listening." Shepard says apprehensively, knowing that this question is likely going to tax her emotionally.

Liara sighs and then meets Jane's eyes, "I do not want her in that academy any longer. She needs a family, _her_ family to guide her and help shape who she is to become. An asari mother does not let anyone, least of all strangers, take care of her daughter academically or otherwise until the child is mentally mature enough." Liara smiles gently.

"I'm not an asari mother Liara." Jane says quietly.

"No you are not but now I am and I would hope that you would grant me this one request." Liara smiles. "I will care for Riley and you can still go on missions knowing that she is well taken care of."

Jane puts her head in her hands, "I can't do my missions without you Liara and Riley is safest at the Academy."

"No she is not and you will know this when you speak with her. If you need me on your missions then we will all go together, as a family."

Jane sighs, "It's not that easy Li, no families allowed on war vessels."

Liara retorts, "You are a Council Spectre Jane, you can do whatever you want.

Jane stands up, "Absolutely not. I may be a Spectre but the Normandy is still an Alliance vessel. There are protocols."

Liara realizes she has hit a brick wall and tries one last time, "You realize that if you do not help her explore her own dreams she will forever live in your shadow. She will never know herself and her own needs and wants. She will always just be fulfilling your wishes for her. Do you really want Riley to go through that? Do you want her to always feel like she has to give up her identity if she wants to please you?"

"Liara that's a manipulative and unfair argument tactic." Jane stands and moves to the living area.

Liara follows close at Shepard's heels, "But it's the truth Jane. Riley shared her feelings with me, not you. I feel honored that she felt safe enough to share some of her most secreted thoughts and fears. I know you, the _real_ you, and I explained to her that her feelings were unfounded, but you are going to need help and time to heal her, and you will not get it if you send her away out of convenience."

Liara pulled took Shepard's hand and sat her down on the couch next to her, "I chose to be with you Jane, above all others and I have given everything I am to you. Am I silly for thinking that you shared those same feelings for me?"

Shepard looks at her, "No you're not silly, but I do feel that you're manipulating me to get what you want."

"I am sorry Jane, I just want us to share everything as _you_ said we would. I am only using your words." Liara struggles for her own words, "We share everything Jane, and I would like that to include your daughter. Sometimes I think you forget that whatever problems are your own have become mine as well."

Shepard snapped back, "My daughter is not a problem Liara."

Liara puts her hand to her forehead and takes a deep breath, "I did not mean that _Riley_ is a problem Jane. You know I would never say that and on the contrary, in such a short amount of time I am amazed that I have come to love her. She is very dear to me." Shifting on the couch so that she's facing Jane, "What I am saying, is that we made a commitment to each other. I feel that when I committed to you I committed to her as well and she became _mine_."

Jane crosses her arms thinking of what Liara is saying, still upset, but her heart softening at hearing Liara refer to Riley as _hers_, "You're really serious about this aren't you Li?"

"Yes. Very."

Shepard takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "Ok."

Liara looked at Shepard, studying the Commander's face, unable to read her,"So, we will bring her home?"

Shepard sighs heavily knowing full well she can't win this argument,"Yes. We'll bring her _home_."

Liara flung herself into Shepard's arms, planting a kiss on the shocked commander's lips.

Smiling at her bond mate Jane chuckles,"We're going to need a bigger apartment."

Liara jumps out of the Commander's arms and grabs her data pad from the desk, holding it out to Shepard, "I already have. It just so happens that I have recently inherited a sizable penthouse that my mother used when she came on diplomatic missions. It is here on the Citadel overlooking the Presidium. I have not seen it, so I do not know of its condition yet, but I am certain it is big enough for the three of us and more."

Shepard's jaw drops, "More?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First, I really want to thank all of you for reading and a special thanks goes out to all of you who took the time to give me a positive review. You don't know me, but if you did, you'd know that my gratitude is genuine and I'm positively floating. Second, I have to apologize to my readers as I did the unthinkable...I wrote an integral character into this chapter without a proper introduction in previous chapters. In an effort to fix it I've added one line of dialogue in Chapter 1 to fix my teensy mistake. My deepest apologies and I hope you will forgive me.

Also, special thanks to DarthJosef for being my sounding board on this chapter, for 'mulling' it over with me and helping me edit. This chapter was a pain in the backside and I have no idea why except that I don't feel I was capturing the motivations of all the characters...or maybe I was trying to capture them all at once...either way, here it is and I hope it meets all of your expectations.

* * *

Liara and Jane had decided it best to let the rest of the family know about their plans to keep Riley instead of sending her back to school. The big plan was to do this during dinner and they had no choice but to act fast. John and Hannah had to ship out in two days and they had planned to take Riley with them and drop her back at school.

The happy couple were sitting at a large table in the restaurant waiting for the other Shepard's to arrive and had started to kiss when Jane heard the all too familiar and unnerving sound of her mother clearing her throat. Standing immediately to attention she meets the glare of Hannah Shepard.

"Mom, Dad. Hey." Jane says sheepishly, "Have a seat?"

Hannah and John, Riley between them, start to sit when Jane stops them, "Riley, switch with Papa so you can sit by me."

Riley blushes sheepishly and only momentarily makes eye contact with her Mother, "Yes ma'am." Jane pulls out the chair and the girl climbs up glancing across the table at Liara who smiles broadly at the young girl. Riley manages a sideways smile back before casting her eyes down.

A turian waiter steps up to the table, "May I get you something to drink?"

Hannah starts, "Wine please. Red."

John, "Whiskey on the rocks."

Liara, "Red wine please."

Jane, "Wine. Red."

Riley, "Water please."

Jane looks at the girl and then back at the waiter, "Actually she'll have a milk."

Riley blushes again_, _"Sorry Ma'am."

Jane leans over and whispers in her daughters ear, "No need for an apology, last I checked you are a biotic and every biotic needs milk and good food to keep up their strength."

Their green eyes meet and Riley nods, "Yes Ma'am."

Jane smiles at her daughter and put an arm around her, "It's _mom_ Riley. You can call me mom or mommy unless you're a member of my crew. Only my crew calls me Ma'am."

Riley's heart skips a beat and she begins to light up, "Yes Ma...err...Mom...ee"

Jane smiles running her hand down the back of Riley's head and resting it lightly on the back of her neck.

Liara breaks the moment, "What did you do today Riley?"

Riley shyly looks to her grandfather, when he nods for her to speak she swallows and starts to explain when Jane interrupts.

"Hey RJ, you don't need his permission to speak, you can talk freely."

"What are you saying Jane?" John Shepard answered.

"Your intimidation tactics may have worked on me as a kid, but I don't appreciate you using them on my daughter, " Jane starts to get a little huffy and Liara puts her hand gently on Jane's arm, "Shepard..."

Hannah interrupts, "Oh Janey it's nothing like that. The girl is shy. She always has been and she and her Papa are very close. It's always like this with these two, he was just reassuring her."

Jane seems to accept her mothers answer and calms herself a bit as the waiter interrupts by setting their drinks on the table. He pours all of the wine and starts to walk away when Jane says, "Leave the bottle please."

The waiter turns back confused, "Um, yes ma'am."

Liara takes a moment to try and change the mood, "We have some very good news," taking Jane's hand in her own, "Jane and I are moving. My mother, Benezia, had a penthouse in the Presidium and I recently found out that I," looking at Jane, "_we_, inherited it."

John Shepard puts his glass down heavily and grunts.

Jane glares at him, "This doesn't meet with your approval Dad?"

John looked at his only child and smirked before he answered, "I just never thought you'd be living with an alien Jane."

Hannah harshly grabs his hand under the table at his remark, "John, not now."

Jane stares at him unblinking, "Non-humans Dad. The term is non-humans and I don't need your permission to do anything, least of all to choose who I share my life with." She folded her hands on the table in front her and leaned forward, challenging her father, "I love Liara and that's not changing ever, so you might want to get used to having her around."

"I don't care what you do with your life Jane," John spat out, "but you're talking about Riley's life now and I won't let you ruin hers."

Jane laughed, shaking her head, "You know Dad, nothing I have ever done including being born has ever been good enough for you. You imply that my life is ruined but you neglect to remember that I completed the N7 program top of my class, I'm the first human Council Spectre, and my life has been _enriched_ by Liara not ruined. You have _never_ been proud of me and my best has _never_ been good enough for you so I stopped trying to please you a long time ago." She grabs her wine and empties the glass.

Riley looks up at Jane and Liara fears that this could be a small glimpse at an exchange between two twenty years from now if she had never talked to Jane. Hopefully it never will be.

"Janey stop." Hannah starts in. "We are happy that you're happy and you have made us both very proud. You command your own ship and," Holding her hands up, "none of this would be here if not for you and your crew. And speaking of crew, I have seen first hand how much they all admire you. And Liara? Well she's simply perfect, that's all that should matter right?"

John shakes his head, simply staring at the table in front of him.

Jane meets her mother's eyes, "Yeah. Sure." She looks back to her father noting his disapproval and shaking her head, gives up the fight to a lost cause.

Liara takes the moment to try and shift the conversation back to something positive, "Th...the penthouse has many rooms. Riley will have her own room," looking at Riley with a smile, "and there's another for visiting grandparents."

John, Hannah and Riley look between Jane and Liara, confused. Jane sits back in her chair, the conversation with her father still swimming through her head. Wiping her hand over her brow, "I'm taking Riley out of the Academy and moving her here to live with us."

John Shepard throws his napkin on the table and stands, "Out of the question!"

Jane stands defensively meeting his glare, "It's _not_ your decision."

"Last I checked _we_ are her legal guardians." John bit back.

Jane looked at Liara who had taken hold of her hand. The asari was standing and was looking towards where the little girl was seated, "Please stop. Riley is just a child and should not be bearing witness to this, she is far too young. Perhaps we can discuss this at another time and for that matter, we have not even taken into consideration what it is she would like. So please, calm down, for her sake."

Jane looks and sees her daughter, knees to her chin and tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks.

Riley looks between her and John not understanding what's going on.

John looks down at his precious grandchild with tears in his eyes and leaves the table, making his way out of the restaurant.

"Pardon me." Hannah puts her napkin over her plate and quickly follows her husband.

Jane sits down, puts her head in her hands as Liara follows suit, looking at Riley. Her heart breaks at seeing the hurt and confusion on the little girls face. "Riley?" Liara puts her hand out to the child over the table. "Please come here."

Riley scoots out and comes around the table as Liara shifts in her seat, pulling the girl onto her lap.

Quietly talking into Riley's ear, Liara pushes stray locks of hair behind it, "This was handled poorly and we are very sorry for scaring you but what your Mother and I were trying to say is that, if you want, you can come live with us here. It can be permanent or temporary, whatever you wish. If you did not like it here with us, you can always go back to school if that is more comfortable to you. It is your decision about what you would like to do." Liara continues to play with the little girls hair.

Jane removes her hands from over her eyes and takes one of Riley's small hands in her own, "Whatever you want sweetheart, I'll make it happen. I just want you to be happy."

Riley looks down at her other hand in her lap as she feels Liara take it in her own. She looks up to the two looking at her, "Why?" Riley looks at Jane and then her eyes shift between them, "Why do you want me?"

Jane squeezes the girls hand lightly, "Why wouldn't I? You're my girl." Her eyes fill with tears as she looks at Riley before continuing, "I love you and I want you to be happy."

"But you don't act like you love me. I haven't seen you for a long time and Papa comes to see me all the time, even on free days." Riley's breath hitches in her throat trying to stifle her own tears.

Shepard looks down at the small hand she had taken in her own then back up at her daughter, "You're right that I haven't seen you for a long time but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

The little girls sniffles, "Just that other things are more important."

Jane sighs to herself. The words of her eight year old stung but they were valid and Jane couldn't deny her daughter the understanding the child earned, "I admit that I haven't prioritized your needs Riley and I'm very sorry. My one wish is that you would give me another chance to prove to you that you are my everything and that I would do anything for you." She looked at her daughter and saw for the first time the hurt that she caused and it broke her heart. "Please?"

Riley sniffled and rubbed her eyes. Her bottom lip quivering, "What about Papa? If I say yes to you it will hurt his feelings."

It touched Liara's heart to see that Riley had inherited the same compassion for others that her Mother has and she hugged the little girl close, kissing her head.

Jane smiled slightly, "Baby there is no right or wrong choice, there's only what you want. All this other stuff," Jane waves her hand over the table, "that's adult stuff Riley. It's tall talk and nothing for you to worry about. Papa and I just have to work some things out okay? We don't get along sometimes but he's still my Dad and he and I will fix this."

Riley nods, "But I just don't want to hurt anyone. Not you, not Papa," The little girl stifles a small sob.

Jane smiles compassionately at her daughter, "That's a very big responsibility that you don't need to take on." Jane turns her seat so that she is face to face with her daughter. "The day you were born was the best day of my life. Being a soldier has hardened me in ways that I am ashamed to admit and you have been the one to suffer. I want you here with me Riley. I really do."

As the three sat quietly and Riley contemplated what Jane said, Hannah returned without John. She took her seat, put her napkin back on her lap, "So? What are we eating?"

"Nana?" Riley moves from Liara's lap and onto Hannah's.

"Yes my dear?" Hannah puts her arms around the little girl.

"I think I want to stay here with Mommy and Liara but I don't want to hurt Papa's feelings. Can you help me tell him?" Riley's eyes well up with tears.

Hannah pulls Riley's head to her shoulder, tucking it under her chin, "Of course I'll help you sweetheart, you above all have earned the right to live with whomever you want and your Papa will deal with it." Turning her attention to Jane, "You may not believe it because you had such a different relationship with him but she is his pride and joy. There's not one engineer aboard the Orizaba that doesn't know who this little girl is because her Papa can't stop gloating about her. Give your father at least that much credit. He only wants what's best for his girl."

"Why mom? Not once has ever supported me, not once. When I joined the Marines, he doubted me. When I told him I was applying for the N7 program, he just shook his head. Tell me why I have to give him any credit at all." Jane asks.

Hannah shakes her head, "Honestly, I think your father is ashamed and I think that spoiling Riley is his way of making up for the past. He knows he wasn't a good father to you but for what it's worth, he gave up a great deal to raise you so that I could go on to command and he has done the same for Riley." There was a pause and it appeared that Hannah was going to continue and then stopped.

Jane poured more wine into Hannah's glass and pushed it towards her, "I'm listening."

Hannah sighed taking the glass and sipping from it, "When we get sent on missions that will take us from Riley for more than a month, he transfers so that someone can be there for her to make sure she is alright at school. Every time he transfers, he loses seniority. At his age he's given up all hope of ever promoting. That's quite a lot to give up for a man with his personality. He'll lose his sense of purpose. I think he fears that since you're taking her now, he won't be able to see or have a relationship with his Little Star."

"Little Star?" Liara smiled while looking at Riley who's eyes were heavy with sleep.

Hannah smiles at the obvious show of affection from Liara to her grandchild, "That's John's song for Riley. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." Hannah sighed to herself smiling and kissed the little girl resting on her lap, "When Janey was enlisted we took care of Riley because we happened to be assigned to an orbital station at the time. Families were allowed and there were schools and daycare. Every night when John would come home from work, he would scoop Riley into his arms and sing that silly song. She was only a year old, remember Janey?"

Jane wipes tears from her eyes. "Of course I do. Leaving her, even with family, was one of the hardest decisions I've ever made, second only to leaving her at the Academy," Shepard rested her palms on the table in front of her, "I'm not doing this because I want to take her away from him. I'm doing this because I want to get to know her and truthfully, with Liara's help, I have realized that she needs _me_ and I want to give her what she needs."

"Janey, don't take this the wrong way," Hannah shifts uncomfortably.

Jane interrupts, "You know when you precursor your statements with 'don't take this the wrong way', it means I'm going to take it the wrong way?"

"Yes I know, but I can still hope." Hannah smiles, "The thing is, I _know_ that you're not taking her away from him but he may never feel otherwise. When you enrolled Riley into the Academy your father didn't question it, not once and trust me, he strongly disagreed."

Jane huffed, "Of course he did."

Hannah looked at her daughter but continued, "Riley was so young, too young in fact, to be left there. She was still very baby-like. When we got back home that big grumpy man went to his study, closed the door and started crying like a child. He moped around for weeks until I promised him we'd visit her when we got leave. She's his girl and he never misses a school function, free days included. So when you see her seeking his approval, it's not out of fear or intimidation, he's her hero and while he'd never admit it, she's his."

Jane smiles at Riley, "I truly understand." Sighing out loud, "If you'll both excuse me, I need to talk with him," she lays her napkin on the table and stands, "Did he go back to the Orizaba?"

Hannah moved her eyes from her granddaughter to Shepard, "No, he said he needed a drink. I think he went to some bar called Flux."

Jane chuckled and shook her head, "Of course he did, and you two wonder who I take after." She kissed Liara, Hannah and a now sleeping Riley and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I really struggled with this chapter. Should I put it in? Should I kick it to the curb? Does it help drive the rest of the story along? Does it hinder the story? And the big question, is it _really_ necessary to the story? These are all questions I was asking and the answers that I was coming up with didn't make me happy because truth is, the first part of this chapter isn't integral to the story at all. In fact, it stood highlighted for about thirty minutes with my finger on the 'delete' key, while I argued with my inner editor. After that thirty minute internal argument, the writer in me won because while it may not be integral to the story, it is integral me.

So, what is my story? I don't have time to tell you my entire history, but allow me to give you a look at the relationship that _Connections_ and I have. My mom died 6 years ago and what I wouldn't give for her to come back for a second chance or to have a Liara come along and make everything better. That and I truly just love this chapter. I love everything about it. Hannah and Liara's conversation about the difference between the word 'Mother' and the word 'Momma'. I love how Liara has become an 'insta-mom' and becomes the 'glue' in the family, much like my mom was when she was here. No, none of this pushes the story in any way, but it does show you a bit about where Liara is in her effort to help Riley and Jane come together and in some ways it addresses how she would be as a parent, which we clearly see is a desire for her throughout the series.

So, the chapter stays and I really hope you like it as much as I do, because this one is from the heart (you'll probably hear me say this a few more times about other chapters too. Lucky you. :P ).

Again, thank you ALL for your kind words of encouragement and joining me on this wonderful journey of discovery as I learn more about myself not only as a writer, but as a person. I hope I do right by the world. Cheers.

* * *

"Well, some family dinner this turned out to be huh?" Hannah chuckles.

Liara smiled, sipping her wine. "Are all Shepard's this passionate?"

"All the ones I've ever met and I prefer the word _stubborn._" Hannah responds. "It's a wonder they find mates at all. And, if you think John and Jane are stubborn, you should've met my father-in-law. Now _that_ man was a piece of work. Someday I'll tell you all about him, but right now, I have a little girl on my lap heavy with sleep."

Liara puts her glass down, pays for the wine and helps Hannah by lifting the girl up onto her shoulder. Riley stirs a little and then nuzzles her face into Liara's neck.

"How far are we from the penthouse?" Hannah asks.

"Not far, about a ten minute walk."

"Good. I was thinking that Riley should stay with you tonight. She can spend tomorrow night on the Orizaba with us."

"Are you sure?" Liara asks.

"Positively. It'll be nice for her to wake up to you and Jane. We can pick her up in the morning and spend the day spoiling her rotten before we give her back like all good grandparents should do." Hannah's eyes twinkle as they meet Liara's.

"That sounds lovely."

Hannah loops her arm through Liara's, "Riley has needed a Momma for a very long time now. That's not saying that my daughter hasn't been a Mother to her, because she has, just not a Momma."

Liara frowned, "I do not understand, what is the difference between _Mother_ and _Momma_."

Hannah chuckles, "Well, I may be wrong, but this is just my opinion. A Mother seems so formal and respectful and sound of it makes her seem disconnected in a way. Now a Momma seems more loving, kind, gentle and accepting. Human children will usually call their Mothers 'mommy' or 'momma', it's more endearing. When they get older, it shortens to 'mom'. Momma's are the people you go to when you have no one else and Mother's are who you go to when you need lessons in etiquette," Hannah smirked at Liara, "I'm Jane's Momma and I like it that way. It reminds she and I both that she will _always_ have someone on her side no matter what."

"What did Riley call Jane when she was little?" Liara asked.

Hannah sighed, "Before Jane enrolled Riley in the Academy, it was _Mommy this_ and _Mommy that_. I think that was mostly influenced by John and I. That's what we would call Janey when talking about her with Riley. Shortly after Riley was enrolled in the academy, Jane quickly became Ma'am which is more of a term of respect and and affords a certain amount of fear."

Liara nodded slightly, "Hmm and now, Jane has requested that Riley call her _Mommy_. This is a very good thing."

Hannah looked at the asari and smiled, "It's a very good thing thanks to you. If you hadn't talked to Jane, she would never have looked at the issue in front of her. That was very nurturing of you Liara, very 'Momma-like'."

Liara chuckled, "Perhaps one day, if it is something she wants, Riley can call me 'Momma'." Liara put her cheek against Riley's as she slept on the asari's shoulder.

Hannah pulled the asari close to her as they walked, "I'm certain that Riley would not only love it, but she needs it."

"I will be here in any capacity that Riley needs me in." Liara states with resolve.

"This I can see already and it makes me happy. I don't know how much Jane has shared with you about how Riley came about, and I'd rather she tell you herself, but you should know that seeing her with Riley now is the most responsible I've seen her in a very long time. Thank you for that."

Liara stopped walking, "I only know that she was very young but she has shared nothing else with me. I respect her privacy. It surprises me to hear her responsibility lacking in this area because she is a very responsible Commander."

Hannah looked sadly into Liara's eyes, "A responsible Commander does not make a responsible Mother. I can speak firsthand to that. If it wasn't for John being the responsible parent, Jane wouldn't be the person she is. He can take all the credit for that, I was barely home."

Hannah rubs the back of the child tucked under Liara's chin, "You are a very good Momma Liara."

Liara blushes, "Thank you." She stops in front of an apartment complex, "Here we are."

Liara keys in the code and the door hisses open, the lights turn on and the two women walk in.

"Forgive me, if I did not have my hands full, I would offer to serve you myself, but the wine is in the cabinet and the glasses are in the cupboard. I'm going to put Riley to bed. Make yourself at home."

Hannah smiled, "Do what you do best."

Liara walked to the bedroom where she laid Riley on the bed and started to remove the girls clothes. Finding that Riley had an undershirt on already, she skipped changing her into one of Jane's. She moved the girl onto a pillow in the middle of the bed, covered her and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Good night Little Star."

She turned to see Hannah leaning against the door frame.

"A very good Momma indeed." The Captain smiled causing Liara to slightly blush.

* * *

Jane sat at a table in Flux staring at her father who stood at the bar nursing a beer and halfheartedly paying attention to the volus bartender in front of him.

She finally got up and came up on Johns right side, "Mind if I sit?"

John tilted his head and sighed, "Sure."

As Jane pulled the stool out and took a seat she started, "I'm not trying to take her away from you."

John looked at his beer and grunted, "I know Jane. It's just," He turned his body to his daughter, "I love that little girl with all my heart. Everything I have given her was to make up for what I withheld from you, I didn't know how much I'd fall in love with her."

Jane looked down at her hands resting on the bar in front of her, "I don't think I've ever thanked you and told you how much I appreciate all that you've done for RJ and for me."

John looked down again and nodded, wiping his eye.

Jane continued, "I have missed a big portion of her life, most of it in fact and I'm a little jealous also."

John met her eyes, "Jealous? Of what?"

Jane smiled, "I want to fall in love with Riley too Dad. I realize that I've kept myself from her out of fear and she deserves to have a Mom. On my way here I did some thinking and it came as a shock to me that I don't even know _how_ to be a parent to her. I'm going to need some help with that and I was thinking..."

John looked down at his beer, then at his daughter, pursed his lips and smiled, "Of course I'll help you with that. I love you Jane, I really do. I just want you to be happy and I want Riley to get to know you and be happy too. I'm sorry. I'm just scared of losing her."

"Dad, you can see her anytime you want. It's not much different than when she was at the academy and if you need me to bring her to you, just tell me when and where to drop her off." Jane smiled.

John smiled at his daughter, "I'm sorry I made you feel like shit."

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure I've made you feel like shit before too." Jane smirked.

"Right." John smiled.

They sat quiet for a moment before Jane broke the silence again.

Taking a deep breath, "One more thing. About Liara," Jane looked at her Father.

John lost his smile, but was still listening.

"I love her. I've never loved _anyone_ like I love her. She's special to me and she makes me happy. She may be _non-human_, but she is dead set on making Riley and I her priority, so you can't knock her for that. She has a heart of gold and if there's anyone at all that you can trust with your Little Star, it's Liara."

John cast his eyes down again a moment, thinking, then met Jane's, "I may not be a fan of aliens Janey but I think I can get to know your _non-human_ girlfriend and at least give her a chance. Who told you about 'Little Star'?

"Who else?"

"Your Mom is something else. You know, your grandpa O'Malley gave me the hardest time when I was dating her. There wasn't one thing I could do right in his eyes. I gave his daughter everything she ever wanted, I helped her with her career, I gave her a daughter. I don't know how much more I could've done to prove to him my love for her. I don't want to be like him and I don't want Liara to feel like I did. If she loves you and Riley as much as you say she does, then she's alright by me."

Jane smiled at her Father, "That's all I ask Dad. Just give her a chance to make you love her. It won't be hard, that I can promise. She has a way with Riley and it's truly beautiful to see. It's also inspiring me to be a better parent."

John smiled holding up his beer to his daughter, "To parenting."

Jane clinked her bottle to his, "Here here."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **WARNING** All diabetics - please take your insulin BEFORE continuing on from this point because this is the sweetest chapter I've ever written. No, seriously, it's pretty sweet. I do promise that gritty stuff is on the horizon and dangers lurk around every corner threatening the galaxies favorite family (but you'll just have to wait, **evil laugh**).

I'm sorry about the short chapter but I thank you so much for traveling with me on this adventure and I appreciate ALL of your reviews for the last chapter. You have all been a great support and I truly appreciate it. **HUGS** Chapter 6 is in edit and will follow shortly.

Also, as you well know BioWare owns all except for Riley, she's all mine and so are John and Hannah (their personalities, not names). Cheers!

* * *

Jane walked through the door of the apartment and quietly made her way to the living room. She took her shoes off as quietly as she could and set them off to the side. Sitting on the couch, she thought about the nights events and all that had transpired. Moments after she leaned her head back she felt warm hands gently rest on her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she looked up to meet Liara's.

"Hey Li."

"How was everything with your father?" Liara moved around the couch to sit beside her bond mate.

Shepard sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair, "I wanted to yell and scream but I just couldn't. I understand how he feels and so it ended up being a good talk. He may not know how to show it, but he loves us and supports us."

Liara smiled gently, "That is good."

Jane looked over at her love and took her hand, "The most important thing to me though was that he accept you."

Liara blushed and looked at the hand holding hers, "He loves his grandchild. His reaction to a stranger is understandable."

Jane sat forward, "You're not a stranger. He just doesn't take change well, and certainly not at all when it comes to his family. However, you're my family now and he understands this but I think he's going to want to make sure that you and Riley get along as well as I said you did."

Liara chuckled, "I like a challenge."

* * *

Riley opened her eyes and looked around. The room was dark but there was just enough outside light coming through the windows to make out furniture but that was about it. Not recognizing her surroundings, she sat bolt upright in bed breathing fast and scared. Turning, she found herself in the middle of two warm bodies. As she looked closer she saw that it was her mother sleeping soundly next to her, when she turned to see the other body her eyes met Liara's.

Liara hushed the girl by putting her hand on Riley's cheek and brought the little girl's head down to rest on her shoulder and then whispered, "It is too early, go back to sleep."

Riley sighed and relaxed, draping her arm over the asari's waist she fell back asleep. Liara closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Riley's small body against her. She rubbed small circles on her back and placed a kiss on top of the girl's head as she closed her own eyes.

Hours later, Jane turned over in their bed to see Liara sleeping soundly. Riley is draped over her, sleeping deeply. She ran her finger down the asari's soft cheek, smiling. Liara opened her eyes, turning her head towards Jane.

"Someone has made herself quite comfortable." Jane whispered.

Liara lifts her head, looking at Riley's precarious position. The girl was on her back, her petite body draped over the asari's, and her feet and legs propped up on Jane's belly.

"What time is it?" Liara asks as she stretches.

Jane turns back to her nightstand, grabs her omni-tool and slips it over her hand, "0730."

Liara sighed, "We have to get up and get ready. We are meeting your parents for breakfast."

Jane smiled as she studied Riley's unique sleeping position, "So who decided it was best for Riley to stay here?"

"I know you must think it was me, but it was not. Your mother insisted Riley stay with us last night."

"Uh huh. Well, I suppose we should wake her." Jane smirked.

Liara gently pulls Riley's shirt up enough to expose her soft tummy and gently runs her fingers over it, tickling the girl awake. Riley mumbles something unintelligible and tries to brush the annoyance away, Liara moves her hand quickly. Jane smiles, winking at Liara. She grabs a hold of Riley's foot and runs a finger up and down it. The girl tries to pull her small foot away and shifts uncomfortably. Jane sits up, puts her mouth to Riley's tummy and blows a raspberry. Riley's eyes fly open as she starts giggling, trying to move Jane's head to make her stop, but Jane had already started to tickle the girls sides while Liara was holding Riley's arms. The girl screams aloud while laughing hysterically.

"Stop." Riley manages to utter through squeals, "Please stop." The girl was scrunched between Shepard and Liara, completely limp, unable to defend herself and laughing uncontrollably, "I'm going to peeeeee!"

Jane stops and while leaning on one shoulder she looks lovingly at her little girl, "Are those pyjacks on your undershirt?" Riley frowns lifting her head to see what Jane is looking at, "What's a pyjack? Where?"

"Right here!" Jane tickles her again and Riley squeels, "And here!" Jane is relentless, "And there's one here!" Tears streak Riley's cheeks, she is laughing so hard.

"Stooooooop, pleeeeaaassseee." Riley squeals.

Liara looks on, smiling. It warmed her heart to see Jane interact with her child, _their_ child.

"Ok. I'll stop." Jane says giggling, pulling Riley into her and kissing the girl, "On one condition."

Riley nuzzled against Jane, "What condition?" she asks, her voice muffled.

"You stay with us forever." Jane shaped her hand into a claw, smiling at Liara whose head was resting on her elbow. "You see, I have a baby hanar that much prefers to eat the laughter of little girls than that of beautiful asari maidens. I'm certain he will be very sad if you don't stay."

Riley lifts her head from the cover of Jane's chest.

"And if you agree to stay with us, he promises to only eat a certain amount of giggles," She said, cradling Riley's head in the crook of her arm while attacking the girl with tickles again causing the little girl to scream.

"OKAY, okay, okay!" Riley tries to catch her breath, "I agree to stay."

Jane stops tickling and looks into her daughter's eyes smiling, "Forever?"

"Forever and ever." Riley says.

"Good. It's settled then. Liara, we have a daughter."

Liara smiles at Riley, "That is the best news I've heard all day."

Riley smiles, "But how is it the best news you've heard all day? It's still morning."

Liara grins, "It will _still_ be the best news I've heard all day, at the end of the day." Taking Riley's hand in her own.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And you thought the last chapter was sweet...

Enjoy.

* * *

"Okay RJ, I've got all your documents from the Academy and all we have to do is register you at a school here on the Citadel." Jane walks into the living area of the T'Soni penthouse, "I had no idea that your scores were so high. I'm sure you'd qualify for the private school here."

Storage crates were still piled in various places throughout the living room from the T'Soni-Shepard move only weeks earlier. Liara and Riley were sitting in front of one crate unpacking Liara's collection of archeology books. Riley looks up from the book that she was looking through, "Okay."

Riley had been a bit overwhelmed. One day she was at the United Systems Alliance Academy with no hope of ever getting to know her Mother and the next she had moved to the heart of Citadel space to live with Jane and Liara in a lavish penthouse overlooking the Presidium.

Liara cleared the books from her lap, set them aside and stood up dusting her hands, "Jane, may I speak with you for a moment? In private."

Shepard looked at her, "Sure."

They walked a bit away but were still within site of Riley who was looking between them and the book in her lap.

Liara stood straight and crossed her arms, "I thought that we had discussed I would take over her studies myself."

Jane took a breath, "Well we did and we didn't. We never confirmed that was the plan, we just tossed the idea around. Listen, I know how important it is for you to protect her like an asari mother would but she needs this."

The asari turned and stepped away for a moment, then returned, "I do not understand. She will get the same education, if not better, from me directly."

Jane smiled and gently embraced Liara, "She would and she will, but this isn't just about level of education. She has been on Earth in an all human school and has had little or no contact with other species. She needs to learn how to socialize with them. She will benefit from having friends and classmates from not only other cultures, but other worlds. This will be good for her."

Liara rested her chin on Jane's shoulder and looked across the room at the child that had instantly taken over her heart, "I disagree."

Gently pulling away and meeting Liara's eyes with a smile, "Of course you do. It's how I know you love her because you only want the best for her." Shepard took Liara's hand and led her back to the ever-growing pile of books.

Jane smiled down at her child, "All right, I have to go to work. There's some inspections to do and diagnostics to run on the Normandy and Liara is going to take you to the Citadel Academy and see about enrolling you." She looked at Liara, "Maybe she can start tomorrow?"

Liara pursed her lips. She was wholeheartedly against this idea and even though she had relented, and that Jane wants _her_ to take Riley to a strange place of learning was disheartening. Jane senses Liara's discomfort and sits down next to Riley, guiding Liara into a sit.

Liara pulls her hand from Jane's obviously upset, "I do not think it wise to include Riley in this discussion."

"I think we need to know what RJ thinks and since I already know your thoughts and feelings, I'm curious to hear Riley's. At the end of the discussion I will make the end decision but I will at least hear everyone out."

Riley looked between them, discomfort playing across her face.

"RJ, Liara wants to take over your studies and home school you which I think is good but I would like you to go to the academy to meet new people and get to know the other species that we share our galaxy with. Also, going off to school is like going to work, so we'll all go to work and then see each other in the evenings."

Riley looked between them. She knew she didn't want to hurt either of them and she definitely didn't know if she wanted to meet other species, let alone go to school with them.

Liara sensed Riley's discomfort and consoled the girl, "There is no right or wrong answer and no feelings will be hurt." Taking this moment, Liara met Jane's eyes, "And when we leave on a mission, what then?"

Jane sighed and looked at her daughter, "We're a family and we stick together. Where one goes, we all go."

Riley cleared her throat and in a small voice, "I think I should go to school but after school Liara can teach me more things to help me understand."

Jane and Liara both smiled and Jane took her daughter's hand in her own, "Ah, the best of both worlds. Which leads me to want to share an idea that's been dancing around in my brain for a little while now."

Shepard shifted her body so that she was better facing the two loves of her life. Taking a deep breath she smiled at Liara, "Because you mentioned being much more involved in Riley's life and you've been wonderful at nurturing her and meeting her needs, I would like you to _also_ be her Mother."

Liara smiled, "Oh my, I-"

Shepard chuckled, "Wait, I'm not finished." She took Liara's hand and placed it over Riley's hand which was in her own, "I have had some documents drawn up that declare Dr. Liara T'Soni as Riley Jane Shepard's legal guardian and not just for when there's an emergency."

Liara's eyes went wide.

Jane squeezed their hands together and looking at her bond mate, "I'm asking for you to adopt Riley. This would officially declare Riley not only my daughter but also yours."

Riley looked at Liara and Liara looked at Jane, both with looks of surprise, "What do you say Li?"

Liara was in a state of surprise as tears welled in her eyes, "I have no words."

Riley smiled excitedly, "Say yes, say yes!"

Liara giggled pulling the girl closer and hugging her tight, "Yes and yes again."

Shepard laughed and drew them both close, "Could this get any more perfect?"

Riley pulled away and looked at Jane as worry creased her brow, "But what do I call her?"

Shepard smiled back at her girl, "What do you mean?"

Riley blushes and shifts uncomfortably, "I call you Mommy, but what should I call Liara? I can't call her 'Mommy' too."

Jane meets her daughters concerned gaze, "Oh. That's a good question. You know, you _could_ call her Liara still if you want."

Riley shrugged her shoulders and gave a half-hearted nod.

"No good huh? Ok, well, you could call her Mother."

Liara scrunched her face, "I called Benezia 'Mother'." This brought a thought to the forefront of her memory, her talk with Hannah Shepard, "I think I have an idea, " Liara looked at Jane and tilted her head smiling and then looked at Riley and reaching out with one finger, pushed the hair away from the girls eyes, "How about 'Momma'?"

Riley smiled, "Momma. Yes, I like Momma."

Jane put her hand to her own chest, "Mommy," then touched Liara's shoulder, "Momma," and finally pulled Riley to her, "Pyjack." Riley giggled and made herself comfortable in Jane's lap, "So, how bout it Li? Can you take your _daughter _to school tomorrow?"

Liara's blue eyes shimmered, "Of course."

* * *

The next morning, Liara had Riley up and getting ready for her first day of school. The Citadel Academy had a uniform policy and when Riley walked into the kitchen for breakfast, both Jane and Liara found themselves stilled with surprise.

The uniform was a rich blue with gold crests with the schools emblem on the left chest and right shoulder. There were no rules about hair length since most species in Citadel space didn't have any but Liara still went and had Riley's hair shortened to just below her chin.

"RJ, you look sharp!" Jane smiled, putting her coffee down and standing up. She walked to Riley and held her hand out. Riley took it and Jane twirled the girl around, "Very nice. I think you're going to do great today." Jane pushed Riley's hair behind her ears, as she does with her own.

Liara smiled at them both from where she'd been leaning, "Come and eat something."

Riley slowly moved to the counter that separated the kitchen from the rest of the penthouse and took a seat. Jane took the one next to her and proceeded to sip her coffee.

Liara put a dish of fresh fruit and cereal in front of Riley and the girl ate.

"As soon as you finish your breakfast I want you to wash your hands and brush your teeth. Then we will go." Liara gently ordered.

Riley nodded her head in understanding, "Yes ma'am."

Liara smiled and looked at Jane, "You too."

Shepard smirked, "Yes ma'am."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I just want to start out by saying thank you to all those who favorited and are following this story. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Most of this story is complete, but once in a while while writing, I find that I want to add something in and this is one of those times. So I've been writing it and here it is.

In regards to this chapter, I write about the subject of bullying. I don't condone it and in fact I hate it. So I give you ample warning, there is a bit of violence in this chapter for those who may be sensitive. Riley deals with a tough issue but I hope I remain true to her character and to Liara and Jane to capture the gravity of the situation.

* * *

The asari girl smirked, "You know the problem with humans? They're too soft and squishy and they bleed a lot. Wanna see?"

Some of the other children cheered and laughed but Riley stood her ground. Tears welled but didn't fall.

The older girl moved closer to Riley, trying to intimidate, "You gonna cry baby human?"

Riley looked at the girl and her body began to ooze dark energy. While she was born with biotics, her flareups where uncontrolled at best. The asari who picked the fight chuckled, "Awww, she's a biotic. I bet she doesn't even know how to use them. Silly human, you need implants to be special."

Riley found her voice and as small as it was, she knew how to use it, "Leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you."

The asari girl laughed heartily, "You were born, that's enough for me. You humans come around and you're like vermin. Disgusting vermin and the most disgusting of them all is that Commander Shepard. It's horrid that she even thought to procreate. Someone should have killed you when you were born, or better yet, killed her."

Riley didn't know what was happening when a burst of blue shot from her body and sent the asari girl flying against a wall. It shocked the girl but it wasn't enough to keep her down, she got up and ran forward planting a right fist in the middle Riley's face. When Riley fell, the girl jumped on top of her and holding her down, began to punch her. Riley was able to turn her body and cover her head enough to protect herself but she was already bloody. A bell buzzed and as quickly as the girl had pinned her down, the asari was gone. Riley rolled over crying. She looked around and saw most of the other children had gone back to class. She skipped her class and went to the bathroom where she shakily tried to clean up.

Trying to catch her breath, she sniffled and looked in the mirror, "Oh man, mom's gonna kill me." Tears flowed again as she held her head in her hands.

* * *

Liara was waiting for Riley just outside the school, on the walkway. She was lost in thought when her daughter came down the steps, head cast down and shoulders slumped.

Liara was instantly worried. Riley had only been at this particular school for a bit less than a month and this Riley walking towards her was not like the Riley who had been having animated discussions about how well her school days were going.

Liara moved forward and reached for the girls chin but Riley ducked her head further away and continued to walk. Liara noticed a small mark on her daughter's neck and immediately became concerned, "Riley stop. What is this?" She gently ran a finger over the bruise.

"Nothing." Riley kept her head bowed.

Liara was not convinced and immediately put her hand under Riley's chin and lifted, "Oh my...what happened?"

Riley's face was a smattering of bruises and small cuts. Her nose a bloody mess that had run down onto the front of her uniform.

The girl pulled her chin from Liara's palm, "Nothing."

Liara looked around her to see if she could find the one who did this but all the children were gone and the teachers themselves were leaving the school.

She took her daughters hand and led her to a nearby bench. Sitting down she pulled the girl in front of her so she could take a better look and talk to her.

She took a piece of her sleeve and began to dab at the blood on the girls face. As she did so, her blue eyes met tear-filled green ones, "Tell me. What happened?"

The tears began to fall from Riley's eyes and slid down her grime-stained cheek, "I don't want to."

Liara sighed, "Please?"

Riley swallowed as she found it harder to keep her composure, "There's a girl who doesn't like me."

Liara hummed, "Okay."

"I don't know why." Riley sniffed and gagged, her nose full of blood.

Liara stood abruptly and took Riley's hand, "We must get you home and clean you up. When we get there I want you to tell me everything. I want her name."

* * *

Liara led Riley into the bathroom and lifted the girl, sitting her on the sink under better lighting. She winced as she assessed the damage done to her daughter and her blood boiled at the thought of anyone hurting the girl who had become hers.

She grabbed a wash cloth, ran it under cool water and pressed it gently to Riley's face. Taking Riley's hand she placed it on the cloth, "Hold this, I will return shortly."

She went to the closet and grabbed a med kit. On her return back she stopped in Jane's office and placed a call.

A holo of Shepard immediately appeared. Noticing the look on Liara's face, she grew concerned, "What's the matter? Something happen?"

Liara crossed her arms, "Riley was physically abused by another child in school today, I was hoping you could come home."

Jane's brow furrowed, "Yeah of course. Is she okay?"

Liara met her gaze, "I do not know."

Jane nodded, "On my way."

Liara turned the call off on her end and she went back into the bathroom. She turned the corner and stood in front of the girl, "I want to know who this child is that did this Riley. I want a name."

Riley's face scrunched up as tears flowed and she shook her head, no.

Liara sighed. She dabbed medi-gel on the cuts and scrapes but there was nothing she could do about Riley's nose. She had checked it and was sure it wasn't broken but it would have to heal on it's own.

She held Riley's face in her hands looking at the girls nose then her eyes focused on Riley's, "I am very angry with her for hurting you in this way. You are my daughter and no one will hurt you like this ever again."

Riley whimpered and nodded her head.

Liara pulled the girl into her and enveloped her in loving arms, "I want you to go to your room and lie down. I will check on you shortly."

Riley took a breath, trying to hold her tears, "Yes Momma."

* * *

Liara paces Jane's office, "...and she wouldn't tell me who did it Jane!" She put her hand to her head in confusion.

Shepard got up and put her arms around Liara, "I remember my first school fight with a nasty girl who was over-sized and packed a mean right hook. I was about the same age as Riley but not as petite. This girl was saying things about me, trying to goad me on but it was when she talked about how my dad was a sissy because he was the one who stayed at home and took care of me while my mom was off Commanding a ship, I lost my cool. I threw a couple of good punches but in the end, I walked home with a split lip and black eye. I didn't want to tell my parents either."

Liara faced Shepard, "Why? Why would you not say anything?"

Jane paused as it became clear to her why Riley wouldn't say anything, "I didn't want to get in trouble. I think Riley's afraid. I think she's afraid of many things in this situation. The fact that the girl is asari, she's in a new place, and I think she's afraid we'll be mad."

Liara huffed and stared at Shepard, "It would help her if we were able to solve this problem for her."

Jane smiled, "I know it would and you know it would but remember, Riley is still new here and we are still new to her. Trust isn't going to come easy. I'll talk with her Li, I'll get her to open up."

"I don't think she's going to tell you." The asari moved away and continued to pace the room.

Jane tilted her head looking down, "You'd be surprised."

* * *

Jane lightly tapped on the door leading to Riley's room and she heard a small voice from the other side, "Come in."

The door slides open and Riley is sitting cross-legged on the bed sulking. Her lower lip swollen and bruised. A sizeable gash across her left cheek. Jane studies her daughter and then moves to sit on the bed, "Hey."

Riley momentarily meets Jane's eyes with her own then looks back down at her hands, "Hi."

Jane reaches over and gently moves the long hair from in front of her daughters face in order to better see the damage, "Big fight at school today huh?"

Riley swallows, tears welling, "Yeah."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Shaking her head Riley slides off the bed, away from Jane and sits at her desk.

Shepard looks down at her own hands and folds them in her lap, "Okay. I just want to let you know that I'm here and want to help you but you need to tell me what happened so I can."

After a moment of unbearable silence Jane got up and started to walk out.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Riley cried. "If I wanted to get beat up I could've just stayed where I was."

"I...I'm sorry RJ. I honestly thought you'd be happier here."

Riley whimpered and wiped her eyes in frustration, "They hate humans and they hate you and because they hate you, they hate me too."

Jane walks back to her daughter and gently turns her around kneeling in front of her.

"They don't hate us Riley. They just don't understand us. Humans are very new to them and we can be a bit brash but I'm trying to prove them all wrong by doing the right thing."

Riley looked at Jane bitterly, "It was an asari that did this. For no reason except that she hates you...and me. What if Momma hates us too?"

Jane sighed taking Riley's hands in her own, "Are you afraid because Liara...Momma...is asari, that she may feel the same way?"

Riley nodded avoiding Jane's eyes.

Jane smiled and gently caressed her daughters head, "She doesn't hate us RJ. I don't think she could hate anyone, least of all you. I'm pretty sure she loves us." She took a breath and continued, "I was thinking that maybe we'll pull you out of school. We can find a different school or maybe Liara can teach you here at home like we had discussed."

Riley tried to catch her breath and then shook her head, "No."

Jane caressed her daughters head, "Then what do you want?"

Riley let out a small sob, "I want to go home."

Jane's heart broke at hearing this. She thought she was doing the right thing, giving Riley what she needed, but maybe she was just being selfish, giving herself what she needed.

Just outside the door Liara hung her head. She'd been listening to everything and when she heard this, she couldn't stand by anymore. Walking through the door she went straight to Riley and pulled the girl up, "Who was it Riley?"

Riley cried out but Liara didn't let go, "Who was it?"

Jane stood up, putting her hand on Liara's shoulder, "Li..."

Liara's eyes narrowed and her voice got low, "Who?"

An uncontrolled sob left the girls lips and she shook her head crying, "No."

Liara shook Riley lightly, "Who?"

Jane tried to get between Liara and Riley, "Liara stop. This isn't helping."

"I will not. Not until I get a name. If I don't get a name Riley will stay in her room until I do."

Riley was whimpering and trying to catch her breath as she cried. Her voice shaking she muttered, "Kallah."

Liara relaxed her grip on her daughter and spoke softly, "Kallah what?"

Riley was shaking as she tried to calm down, "Bentoh."

Liara looked at Jane who was glaring at the asari with unshed tears in her eyes. Liara knew then that she had gone too far but she justified that it was worth it if she could maintain her daughters dignity and make her want to stay. Still, she felt horrible for getting angry and even more horrible that she took it out on her daughter. Riley had become so much more to her and she was unprepared for the amount of love she would have for the child. The overwhelming feeling to protect the girl in this situation had come as a surprise to her. She paused, looking at the young girl, meeting her eyes and seeing...fear.

Liara gently pulled the Riley into her, hugging her and kissing her, "I love you. I am so sorry that I scared you. This is a new place for you but I want you to know that you have parents that love you and want to help you. We need to show you that you can trust us. From now on, if you need help, you come to us. There is no need for you to handle these problems by yourself. Do you understand?"

Riley nodded her head against Liara's shoulder and after a short time wrapped her arms around the asari and sobbed.

After Riley had calmed, Liara gently sat her back in the chair and started to leave. Shepard grabbed the asari's hand, "Where you going Li?"

Liara looked down at the human hand holding hers and her eyes slowing moved to meet Jane's, "Let go."

Jane does the opposite and holds Liara's hand tighter, "This is Riley's fight. We should see how she wants to handle it. If she wants to handle it."

Liara shook her head, "She has had to fight her own battles since she was too small to have them. THIS is why we're parents Jane. This."

Jane looked at Liara coolly and then back to Riley who was obviously broken by this situation, "Then we all go and we do this right."

Liara pulled her hand away and continued to walk, "What would you consider is the right way?"

Jane followed closely behind, "We talk it out with the parents."

Liara paused and turned, meeting Jane face to face, "Fine, but you better hope that the parents are nothing like the child or this asari will be the last thing they ever see."

* * *

The faux sun poked through the blinds shining in Riley's eyes and she squinted against it as she tried to open them. Realizing that she was running late, she tossed back the covers jumping out of bed. Running to her closet, she grabbed a clean uniform and got dressed as fast as she could. After she slipped her boots on, she ran out the door and into Liara.

"Oof. Riley!" Liara held the wall trying to keep her balance.

Riley merely looked at her as she continued down the hall, "Sorry. Late."

"Ri..." Liara flinched as the door slammed. Sighing she walked to the kitchen where Jane was sitting at the counter.

"Good morning." Shepard took a sip of her coffee.

"Good morning." Liara grabbed a mug and a glass, pouring coffee for herself and milk for her daughter. She pushed the milk gently to where Riley would sit and waited, leaning against the counter.

Jane looked up, "You didn't sleep well. You were tossing and turning."

Liara met her bond mates gaze, "I had a lot on my mind."

"Care to share?" Jane put the data pad she'd been holding down and folded her hands on the counter.

"I do not want her to be afraid of me. This girl, this Kallah, has torn down what we were building."

"Mmhmm." Jane nodded.

Liara looked at her and continued, "I do not like what it did to me knowing that she hurt _my_ daughter and that...I lost control because of it."

Jane inhaled and breathed out slowly, "I have to admit I've never seen you like that. It scared me at first but I _know_ that you would never hurt Riley. I also know that you would protect her to your last breath. I'm pretty sure she knows this also. She's hurting Li. I think her pain is much more emotional than physical too. I really feel we need to follow her lead on this one."

Liara sighed, "I am afraid that if we do that, she will be living back on earth and away from us."

"She didn't mean it, you have to know that," Jane reached her hand across the counter and put it in front of Liara. The asari looked at it a moment and then with her free hand, took it, "she loves you and she wants to be here with both of us. She is understandably emotional and it's our job as her parents to teach her that one bad person does not make everyone bad. Or in this case, one bad asari." Jane smiled causing Liara to chuckle.

Liara sighed, "Fall down seven, get up eight."

Jane gently shook Liara's hand, "That's right."

"So do you think I should still send her to school today?" Liara asked, looking at Jane.

Jane sighed, "I think that today would be a good day to maybe just hang out with Momma."

Liara nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Riley finished her ritual and rushed down the hall. She heard her parents talking in the kitchen and took a deep breath before turning the corner. Grabbing her data pad from the hall table she walked to the counter and stood.

Jane smiled at her, "Take a seat Riley."

Riley looked between them, "I'm late for school."

Liara pursed her lips before she spoke, "Today is a day off."

Riley frowned for a moment, "Why?"

Liara tilted her head to the seat that her daughter was standing next to, "Please sit."

Riley climbed onto the stool and then focused her attention on the asari.

Liara continued, "I would like to spend some time with you today. I have already made arrangements with your teachers and they have sent me your lessons. We can go through them quickly and then spend the rest of the day together."

Riley was confused and hurt, "Did you tell them what happened?"

Liara did her best to compose her thoughts before she spoke, "I did not. I will be speaking to Kallah Buntoh's parents, but your teachers do not know what happened. Not yet and not until we see how Kallah's parents respond."

Riley frowned, "Okay."

Liara nodded, "Okay. Are you hungry?"

"Yes Ma'am."

When Liara turned to make the girl breakfast, Jane put her hand on Riley's head and caressed, "I'm proud of you. I'm proud that you want to face your fears and I don't want you to be ashamed or hurt that you're missing school today because of this girl."

Riley nodded.

"Your Momma and I love you and we want to take care of you. We also want to solve this problem reasonably."

Riley looked up, "Why does she hate us?"

"Sometimes people are afraid of what they don't know and sometimes people are hurting in other ways that make them lash out. We don't know why Kallah felt the need to bully you but we're going to find out. I don't want you to worry though, we won't embarrass you, I promise."

Riley nodded her head, "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Introducing another OC. Yes, I'm addicted to them so you'll be seeing even more as the story progresses.

Special thanks goes out to DarthJosef for his undivided attention to detail when editing and making suggestions. He's truly priceless and he's a great friend too. If you haven't read his work, please do so. He's on my favorites and you can also get to him via my profile page. Also, he has graciously agreed to write some chapters for me on Connections. When we get to them, I will obviously give him full credit and mad props for giving my characters even more depth.

Thank you again for all of the wonderful reviews and follows. You don't know how much it truly means to me to have such an outpouring of support. As always, anything that belongs to BioWare is theirs but the OC's (Riley, Kallah, Bentoh Renakka and many more, are all mine).

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Liara and Riley walked hand in hand up to the door of the penthouse suite in a beautiful building nestled in an affluent part of the citadel. Liara had been fuming most of the morning and was prepared for a fight. Riley was both quiet and reserved having never seen Liara like this. Confrontation is something that the little girl had learned to avoid since she was very young so this was very discomforting. Liara looked at the door, her jaw set then looked down at her daughter, "Ready."

Riley merely nodded and Liara rang the buzzer.

The door slid open to the sight of a large krogan female. Liara was a bit surprised but it didn't distract her from the goal. Riley however wanted to leave, gently tugging Liara's arm while hiding behind the asari.

"May I help you?" The krogan asked in a feminized baritone voice.

Riley swallowed hard, her eyes the size of saucers looking up at the hulking female. _Run, RUN!_ She wanted to but her body wouldn't cooperate. _Scream, SCREAM!_ Her voice was non-existant. She could only stand there feeling helpless and small. Looking up at her Momma she noted that the asari was maintaining a calm stoicism, she tried to mimic but knew she couldn't through her pounding heart and weak knees.

Liara eyed the krogan with a stony glare, "My name is Dr. Liara T'Soni and this is my daughter Riley. We are here regarding Kallah Bentoh and her behavior towards my daughter at school."

The krogan sighed knowingly and stood aside, "Yes. Please, come in."

Liara started to walk forward but felt Riley tugging her arm. Turning around she dragged Riley through the door and into the foyer and stopped, waiting for further instruction from the krogan.

The krogan stomped past, "Please, follow me. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you. We will not be taking up too much of Mr. and Mrs. Bentoh's time."

The krogan stopped and eyed Liara, "There is no mister and missus. There is only me, Bentoh Renakka. I am Kallah's mother, or father, if that makes it easier."

Riley wanted to pass out. This explained everything. Her days at school were numbered because she had now become the focus of not just any bully. The bully was the daughter of a krogan.

Liara looked at the krogan, "This is quite intriguing. It is rare to find a krogan female so far from Tuchanka, and a parent no less."

The krogan led everyone into the spacious living area and took a seat. Liara following suit and Riley sat so close to Liara she was practically sitting on her lap. Liara wrapped an arm around the girl trying to comfort her suddenly remembering that her daughter was terrified of krogans ever since meeting Urdnot Wrex.

Renakka met Liara's eyes with her own sad stare, "Kallah has troubles. She is confused, alone and has no connection at all, save for a few emails and phone calls from her Mother. How Kallah came to be is not as interesting as you might think."

Liara pursed her lips, "While your daughter may feel out of sorts, it is no reason for her to bully and abuse other children. She has been quite harsh as I have seen," she pulled Riley closer, "and heard. It would seem your daughter has quite a history."

Bentoh Renakka nodded and waited for Liara to continue.

Liara did. Pulling her arm from around Riley, she urged the girl into a stand. Riley held tight to Liara's hand and didn't let go. Seeing her daughter this uncomfortable made her feel sorry that she brought the child at all but the deed was done and she had to see it through to the end. Liara stood with her and led her forward to stand directly in front of Renakka. She brushed Riley's hair from around her face with one hand showing Renakka the extent of Riley's injuries, " This is what Kallah did to my daughter. I have no doubt that the damage would have been worse if the children were not summoned inside from play."

Bentoh Renakka leaned forward, surveying the damage. Riley swallowed hard, beginning to shake. Liara felt horrible that she was putting the girl through this, but it needed to be done. Renakka reached a taloned claw up to Riley's left cheek and gently touched it. Moving her finger down the gash then gently under Riley's chin and tilted the girls head up so could survey the rest of the damage. Riley looked at the krogan studying her and whimpered, tears in her eyes threatening to fall. Renakka looked deep into the human girls eyes and then smiled.

Riley closed her eyes and swallowed. Her heart dropped and she felt like she was going to faint at having the krogan touching her. It was enough to make her stomach drop.

Bentoh Renakka moved her hand gently caressing Riley's face, "Don't be afraid little one. I love children...TO EAT!" Renakka takes a bite out of Rileys neck and swallows it. Liara shrieks in horror as blood spurts from the girls jugular. She tries to rescue the Riley but Renakka overtakes the asari and before Liara can prepare herself the krogan has bitten a chunk out of her torso. Riley's vision blurs as she sees Liara bleed in front of her.

"Riley."

Riley feels a gentle tug on her shoulder, "Riley? Sweetheart?"

The girl opens her eyes slowly and in front of her is the sad face of Bentoh Renakka and her Momma is trying to pull her to the couch.

Liara puts her hand on Rileys cheek gently tilting the girls head up to meet her eyes, "Are you okay?"

Riley blinked and looked back at Renakka then to Liara, "Ye...yes."

Liara pulled her close, rubbing her back, "You are shaking. Come. Sit."

Renakka studied the way Liara cared for the child, "She is your daughter?"

Liara looked at the krogan with an unwavering glare, "She is as much mine as if I gave birth to her and I would do anything to protect her. Anything."

The krogan bowed her head, "Please don't be offended, I'm merely making an observation. She clearly did not come from you yet I see how your daughter clings to you, accepts and trusts you. I do not have that same kind of relationship with Kallah. I have tried but she is...resistant. I am curious as to how you have succeeded where I have not."

Liara breathed deeply and exhaled. She knew that this Mother loved her daughter and she knew that the krogan wished her daughter to be different. She suspected that Renakka was at a loss for what to do, "I cannot tell you because I do not know. My bond mate's Mother says that I am a natural but it does not feel like it at times, this being one of them. It seems I am learning something new every day."

Renakka chuckled, "Raising children can be challenging, especially when they are not our own species. I wish they came with instructions."

Liara smiled knowingly, "Yes, indeed. If you do not mind my asking, how did you come to acquire Kallah. Is she adopted?" Liara knew that the answer couldn't be yes. No asari would abandon their daughter. Renakka had a story and Liara wanted to know, but she was afraid to ask outright.

Renakka clasped her hands on her lap in front of her, "It's not a long story, but it's a sad story. Kallah had brothers and sisters but they are all dead. All thirty-four of my krogan children were victims of the genophage. When I could not provide offspring for my mate, he left me for another. I was not ready to give up though, when one is meant to be a mother, there is nothing that will stop her, not even her clan. When a female leaves her clan, she can never return. They turned their backs on me. I have no home on Tuchanka, I left with nothing but a dream to be a mother.

Liara sat forward, "So, you found an asari to help you?"

Renakka cleared her throat. A sadness in her voice, "I met Kallah's Mother on a transport. She is the captain of an asari commando unit currently on Thessia and only came to my aid out of pity. She knew what I wanted and could give it. I thank the gods everyday for her and her sacrifice. She is not completely out of Kallah's life. We live here because she provides for us. She talks and emails Kallah on occasion but that is the extent of her contact with our daughter."

Liara's heart ached for the asari girl. She was reminded of what it was like to be Benezia's daughter which was hard, but the one thing that would have made it bearable is if she had her father. She always resented her father for leaving and one day, if she met her, she would give the asari more than just a piece of her mind.

Liara cleared her throat trying to keep the emotion from her voice, "Asari daughters need to meld often with their Mothers. If this is not done before they reach puberty the children are broken shells of our species. They are angry individuals who often turn to extreme forms of violence...like Kallah. Melding is necessary for their survival. What you are seeing in your daughter Bentoh Renakka is merely a small sign of what is to come if you do not get her help."

The krogan nodded, "I am aware of this but I don't know what to do. I had heard that the asari Consort Sha'ira could help but she left after the attack on the Citadel. I am left without options. Kallah is my only child and I would do anything for her."

Liara shifted uncomfortably and rested her hand on Riley's head, "I understand. I would do anything for Riley as well." Liara thought a moment and came up with the makings of a plan, "What if my bond mate and I could help you?"

Renakka chuckled uncomfortably, "Most parents who come to see me yell and scream before demanding a large amount of credits to pay for the hospital bills. You are different and you seem genuine. What do you propose?"

Liara took Riley's hand in her own, "I cannot be Kallah's Mother but I am asari and I can at least meld with her, be a link to who she is and help her with our history and our customs. I can also do a knowledge meld with you and in turn share that information with Kallah so she can better understand you and krogan culture. That is, if you would like."

Riley looked up at Liara. She didn't understand why _her_ Momma was willing to help the girl who was bullying her and it made her uneasy. Some part of her hoped that this would all fall through, that it wouldn't work.

Renakka nods her head in understanding, "Do you think this will work?"

Liara thought a moment, "I do not know until we try." She looked at Riley, "What do you think? There was an exchange of words between you and Kallah, what was said that we might be able to understand her and where she is at the moment?"

Riley shifted her eyes between the two mothers, "She said she hated humans and that we are vermin."

Renakka sighed heavily, "It would seem she has been talking with her mother who is not a big fan of humans. My Kallah wants so desperately to be asari that she mimics the only asari she knows." Renakka meets Riley's eyes, "I am deeply ashamed at what she said to you little one. Not all non-humans feel this way toward your species. Many are misguided fools. I will talk with Kallah." She looked back at the girls asari Mother, "Perhaps, if you wouldn't mind, you can join us for dinner tomorrow evening?"

Liara smiled, "That makes sense. The girls are off from school for the weekend, I think it would be lovely for all of us to meet."

The krogan stood to her full height and reached out to Liara taking her shoulder gently, "Thank you Dr. T'Soni. From one Mother to another. I have found hope again where there was none."

As Liara led Riley from the penthouse the girl was uncomfortable and confused. She didn't want to be friends with Kallah. _I don't even want to be around her and now we're having dinner together? What is Momma thinking?! _Riley looked up at Liara for a moment then back down at the ground. _She might as well feed me to a rabid krogan, it would hurt less._

Liara put her hand on Riley's head as they walked, "Bentoh Renakka is a very reasonable woman. I am glad we were able to meet her. How are you, is everything okay? I noticed you were very uncomfortable during our meeting."

Riley didn't look up at Liara, she merely focused her eyes on the ground as they continued to walk. She thought she could trust her Momma but the fact that Liara didn't fight for her like she said she would deeply upset the girl, "I'm fine."

Liara looked down sensing that something was amiss, "Are you certain?"

"What do you care?" Riley surged ahead walking faster and leaving Liara behind.

"Riley?" She jogged a bit to catch up to her daughter. Grabbing the girls arm she pulled her to a stop. Turning Riley around she noticed the tears streaming down the little girls face, "I care a great deal. What is the matter? What did I do?"

Riley took a deep breath and all that she'd been feeling poured out, "You were supposed to protect me not make friends with my enemy. Kallah hurt me and you want to help her?! I trusted you Momma because you said you'd take care of me but now you want me to eat dinner with her...and her Mother's a krogan!" Riley felt defeated, like her problems had only gotten worse.

Liara sighed, meeting the girls glare with sadness, "She needs help and has none, it is why she is like she is. What if I can take care of you and help her at the same time?"

Riley looked down and shaking her head, "Do what you want then, I don't care."

Liara knelt in front of her daughter and tried to meet the girls eyes. _Goddess this would be so much easier if I could just meld with her. _Riley avoided eye contact but Liara continued to speak, "It is obvious that you do care otherwise you would not be acting this way. Perhaps together we can come up with a plan, something that you are more comfortable with."

Riley looked up at the blue orbs studying her and shrugged her shoulders.

Liara pulled the girl into her and hugged her, "I am sorry Little Star. I do not have all the answers and I am flying sightless. I want you to be happy but this girl needs our help if we can give it and I really need your help."

Riley sighed heavily on Liara's shoulder, "Why? She hurt me."

Liara pulled away to look her daughter in the eye, "Sometimes when people hurt us it is not always because they are bad, sometimes they are hurting. If this does not work, then we will have at least tried to help someone in need."

Riley studied her Momma's face, starting to understand, but her fear was still there, "What if she hurts me again?"

Liara's face went deadly serious, "She will never hurt you again my love, never. This is a promise from me to you."

Riley thought for a moment then stood tall and looked Liara in the face, "Okay."

The asari smiled and gently caressed her daughter's cheek, "Okay."

Standing up Liara took Riley's hand once again and began to walk.

After a long silence Riley muttered, "Blind."

Liara stopped. Looking down at her daughter, "Excuse me?"

Riley looked up at her, "Flying blind. You said 'flying sightless'. It's not sightless, it's blind."

Liara chuckled putting her palm to her face, "Am I never to understand human idioms?"

Riley couldn't help but smile, "Maybe someday Momma."

Liara continued to walk, "Perhaps."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Dear Readers. I am so sorry I've not been updating as fast as I had hoped. It's been a long time, I know. As is subject to be the case, life happened. Between vacations where I was mostly "off the grid" (can I tell you how hard that was? It was really hard), being mom to my own "Riley" and work, this chapter felt like it was never going to get finished. But, here it is in all it's glory.

A bit about this chapter. As some of you may know, this story is mostly complete and sitting in a folder on my desktop, however, if you're a writer, you know that a small change or two when publishing the first chapters of a story are like stones thrown into a lake. There's ripple effects. The size of the ripple I'm speaking of is kind of massive and would cause questions here and there and everywhere. This ripple is Bentoh Rennaka and her daughter Kallah. Both were never a part of my original story and came about as I was uploading the first chapters into . At the time, and still, the story needed something. More of who Riley is, more interaction within the family and some necessary bonding considering Riley has no idea who these women are in her life now. I find it hard to believe she'd just move so easily into her role as daughter. All that being said, this chapter is brand new and so will the next few chapters. Bear with me as I find new and creative ways to construct this idea for you. Thanks so much for your patience, but mostly for reading. Cheers.

Everything that is BioWare's belongs to them head cannon not withstanding, what's mine is Riley, Bentoh Renakka and Kallah.

* * *

Shepard walked through the door to find the penthouse quiet. More quiet than usual. It was routine for Liara and Riley to be found sitting at the kitchen counter doing homework together at this time of day as Shepard came home from work and prepped dinner, but not today. She put the groceries on the counter and walked into the house looking around.

"Hmm, maybe RJ's room." To herself.

She dropped her bag in the hall on her way to Riley's room. When she got there she saw Riley sitting on her bed, chin in her hands and reading. She rapped lightly at the entrance.

Riley looked up to see her mom. She smiled weakly, "Hi mommy."

Jane tried to navigate her way over Riley's cluttered floor, ended up tripping and stepping on something. Feeling a crunch under her boot, she lifted it up to see one of Riley's asari commando action figures broken and in ruins. She looked up to see Riley looking down at the toy, emotionless.

"I take it you didn't like that one?" Jane asked.

Riley shrugged and muttered, "It doesn't matter."

Jane frowned in concern, "That's not like you to not care about your asari commando's, everything okay?"

Unsmiling the girl looked down, "I'm fine."

Jane squinted at her daughter not believing a word but also not wanting to push Riley to talk if she didn't want to, "Okay. Well, I'm here if you want to talk."

The girl nodded.

Jane started to walk back out, "Oh and you think you can clean some of this up before dinner?"

Riley sighed, "Yes ma'am."

"Where's Momma?"

Riley slid off the bed and picked the broken pieces of the toy up and held them close, "I don't know."

Jane frowned again and as she stepped out the door, mumbled to herself, "What's going on around here?"

Unbuttoning her uniform and pulling her jacket off, Jane shuffled into the bedroom she shared with Liara to find the asari sitting on the bed, her head resting heavy in her palms.

"Li? Everything alright?"

Liara looked up at her mate with tired emotion, "I am failing at this parenting thing. I am not used to this. I am used to excelling at most things I put my mind to but this is a challenge."

Jane smiled knowingly. She took a seat next to her bond mate, "Uh oh, this explains why RJ's attitude. First, you're the best mom a kid could have. Second, you're doing really well, Riley has blossomed because of you."

The asari looked at her and rolled her eyes, "No. I am not."

Shepard slung one arm around her bond mate, "Don't be so hard on yourself Liara. You want to tell me what's going on? Was it something that happened at the meeting with Kallah's parents?"

Liara sighed, "You mean Kallah the krogan's kid?"

Jane chuckled, shaking her head, "Uh oh. That must have made Riley feel great. What clan is he from? Maybe I can get Uncle Wrex to come and help."

Liara smirked looking at Jane out of the corner of her eyes, "Kallah only has one parent and he is a _she_ and she is very...kind."

Shepard's jaw dropped, "A female? So far from Tuchanka?"

Liara bowed her head, "Yes, with a very sad story. It would seem she has been greatly affected by the genophage."

A sad looked crossed Jane's face, "How many children has she lost?"

"Thirty-four."

Shepard gently took Liara's hand in her own, "That's tough. So, what's her story?"

Liara rested her chin in the palm of her free hand, "She left her clan because of her need to be a mother, met a willing asari and joined with her. Kallah is the result of that union."

"Well this is a surprise. Mother still around?"

"Not actively, no. She still makes contact on occasion but nothing beyond that as I have been told."

Jane nodded casting her eyes to the ground in shame, "Sounds familiar."

Liara turned and took the Commander's face gently in her palms, making eye contact, "We are working on changing that. Riley has her Mother now and she has gained a Momma in the process. We are meeting her needs now and have increased her odds of becoming an emotionally healthy adult."

Jane nodded, believing Liara, "You're right, but that still doesn't displace the fact that, ironically, Riley and Kallah actually have a great deal in common."

Liara nodded, "That is true."

Shepard made a motion to get up from the bed to change but turned to meet Liara before, "Li, I want to reassure you that you are doing really well as a Mother, this is still new for all of us but you're doing great. Really."

Liara huffed, "I know someone who would disagree with you and she is sulking in her room as we speak."

Jane chuckled, "Trust me, a sulking child is something you'll eventually get used to." Seeing that Liara wasn't convinced and still bore a sad look, Jane settled back down onto the bed, "Tell me what happened and maybe I can help."

Liara leaned back against the pillows on the bed and made herself comfortable as Jane pulled the asari's feet onto her lap and began gently massaging them.

Sighing, Liara began, "Bentoh Renakka and I have agreed that in order to help Kallah stop her behavior, I will be assisting her in helping the girl calm down by becoming Kallah's link to the asari."

"So?" Asked Shepard.

"So of course this will require my spending a great deal of time with Kallah and whatever that entails, including knowledge and bonding melds." Liara continued.

Jane looked at Liara, "Ok, but you haven't even bonded with Riley yet."

Nodding her head, Liara stood up, "I know but Riley and I talked and she seemed to understand that this was important. However, when we got home she went straight to her room and has not come out. When I try to talk with her I get nothing but mono-sylabic answers. I am almost positive she does not wish to talk with me nor does she wish to be around me."

"When you think about it, it makes sense why she's upset. She can't see the larger picture yet, all she see's is that you're going to bond with another child."

"Well yes, but Riley has never requested to bond at all. I am not sure she even truly understands it." Liara defended.

Jane knew she was being hard on Liara but she was trying to help her mate understand. It was clearly evident that Shepard was uncomfortable with Liara bonding with another child when she hasn't yet made that connection with the girl she has taken as her own and she wanted Liara to understand the gravity of the situation before she made another mistake and pushed Riley too far, "Li, Riley's not dumb, she knows how much emphasis the asari put on bonding melds. You taking the initiative would be the appropriate way to handle it. Riley shouldn't have to ask, you're _her_ mother now, bond with _her_ not someone else. She's testing you, can you see it?"

Liara pouted and threw her hands down on the bed "No I cannot see it. Now I am blind as well as dense."

Jane looked at her mate with a sadness in her eyes, "Li, stop feeling sorry for yourself. You know that none of that is true. Riley's emotions are as complex as she is and her psychology comes in to play here. Most of her life, thanks to my own stupid mistakes, she's become used to not getting attached to anyone because in her past they've never stuck around. Anyone she clings to ends up leaving her for unknown amounts of time. So why should she expect this to be any different? You are the first person she's been able to cling to with some security and now she fears it changing. I think that what she thinks of this new plan, even though it comes from a really good place in your heart, is that she's losing you. I want to caution you because I truly think that bonding with another child before you bond with your own will cement the feelings that she has."

Liara shook her head, "She cannot lose me, I have assured her of this. I tell her every day that I love her and how much she means to me..."

Jane smirked, "You and I both know that Riley is a person of action, not a person of words," Shepard stood and walked to the dresser, "Li, t_elling_ her things does not work, we have to _show_ her. You are inviting her worst enemy into her sanctuary and in a way, offering to be a kind of Mother to this enemy. Without intending to, you've just _shown_ Riley that she may be losing you."

Liara frowns in frustration, "She is just jealous."

Jane nodded her head, "Well, yeah, I guess that's a good way of putting it but I think, more than that, she's scared and I can tell because she's shutting you out. Somewhere inside her head she thinks that if she pulls away first, then she won't be as hurt in the end, like she's the one controlling the situation."

Hiding her face in her hands, Liara wanted to cry, "See? I told you I am terrible at parenting. How could I not see this?"

Jane smiled and moved to rub Li's shoulders, "You are the most loving, caring, incredibly attentive Mother I've ever seen but you're not perfect. Mistakes are going to be made. You're destined to miss things."

Liara pouted, "I hate making mistakes and not being intuitive enough."

Jane chuckled, "That's my life story sweetheart. What if I talk with her for you? I'll give her some peace and let her know that even though we are moving in this direction with trying to help Kallah, this doesn't mean that she loses her Momma. And to help you more, during this time, I will make it a point to be more available to her for some mother daughter human bonding."

Liara understood, "I am certain that will help."

Jane hugged her mate, "Exactly, and maybe a little bonding between you and Riley is in order."

Liara rested her chin on Shepard's shoulder, "Perhaps. I have never bonded with a child much less a human one. I am...worried."

Jane nodded, "Go slow."

Liara smirked, "Gee, thanks. What kind of bonding things do humans do with their children?"

"I'm not sure exactly, being that this is all new for me also but I was thinking of taking her aboard the Normandy, showing her how everything works. Maybe I can teach her some self defense stuff."

Liara pulled away abruptly, "You will do nothing of the sort Jane Marie Shepard."

Jane frowned at hearing her full name, usually reserved for her own Mother when she was in trouble. Shepard became defensive, "She should learn to defend herself in case this happens again Liara."

Liara shook her head adamantly, "I do not want her getting into any more fights!"

Shepard hadn't planned on Liara being so forceful and it was starting to anger her, "What are you talking about? Any more? She's been in _one_ and she was on the receiving end. This will give her the confidence she needs to _not_ be a target, to not get sucked into a fight Li! If anyone else decided to pick a fight, she'll know how to physically defend herself! It's logic, plain and simple."

Liara threw her hands in the air, "Just because someone disagrees with you, does not make it alright to physically harm them."

"You make it seem like I'm saying that it's okay for her to beat people up at random and I'm not saying that at all. I don't want her picked on again by anyone else bigger than her."

Liara crossed her arms, "Violence is not always the answer Shepard!"

Jane retaliated, "It is if you're small and get picked on which is Riley's life story. Sometimes popping someone in the nose is the only way that person will listen. It's our job as parents to give her those skills to protect herself Li, not enabling her to run to us every time someone gets a shot in. Oh, and need I remind you how many asses you've torn apart on a molecular level?"

"That is not the same Shepard! I was fighting for our lives and allow _me_ to remind _you_, she did not come running to us _this_ time! She was afraid and tried to hide it. Yes, we need to teach her to defend herself, but we also need to teach her to use her _words_."

"Li, what's going to happen when she's an adult and someone like Kallah attacks her again? She can't come running to us for cuddles and kisses."

"She will do the same thing I did, focus harder, study longer and become smarter. She will outshine all those around her."

Jane shook her head trying to keep herself calm, "Study? You want her to study? That's your answer?"

"Intellect builds confidence." Liara huffed.

Jane shook her head, "Great! Then she can become the poster child for a high society, anti-social, sheltered bookworm like someone I know!"

"What are you saying Shepard?" Liara glared.

Jane looked up and met Liara's blue eyes. She shook her head and set her jaw knowing this fight was a lost cause, "Nothing Liara. Absolutely nothing."

Liara just stared at Jane, tears threatening to fall, "Is that all I am to you? Just a rich, spoiled brat?"

Jane was breathing heavily and gritting her teeth but she was still able to see that her response was hurtful, "Come on Liara, I didn't mean for that to come out, not like that."

Liara crossed her arms, the fight taken out of her, "The fact that it came out at all is proof that this is something you obviously feel."

Shepard moved to put her arms around her wife, "Li...I...that's not true."

Liara moved away clearly rejecting Jane, "I...I am going to get ready for bed. Perhaps there is a better time to discuss this further. A time when we are both ready to hear what the other is saying and not resorting to insults." She moved past Jane and locked herself in the bathroom leaving the Commander standing there feeling horrible for what was said.

* * *

Shepard walked into Flux's. A large part of it was still being repaired from Sovereign's attack but thankfully Flux got the bar mostly finished and up and running.

As she made her way through the crowd and to the bar, Flux spotted her and put a beer and a shot out before the Commander could even place the order. She walked up and smiled at the volus, "Thanks Flux. What do I owe you?"

The volus laughed, "Your credits aren't good here Commander and they never will be. How can anyone charge the 'Savior of the Citadel'?"

Shepard rolled her eyes and smirked, "Thanks, but it I had help."

The volus points his chin to a private booth, "Yes and one of them showed up moments ago, that is, if you were looking for company...it looks like you need some."

Shepard followed to where Flux was pointing and saw Ashley enjoying a beer.

"Heh. Give me another of whatever she's having."

Laughing, the volus wiped the counter on his way to pour another beer, "Of course." Once Flux finished pouring, he handed Shepard the glass.

Shepard chuckled, "Okay, see you later Flux." She had turned to leave and then turned back to the volus, "Oh and the bar is looking good."

The volus laughed, "Thanks Commander. I was thinking of renaming it," Flux holds his arms out dramatically, "The Dark Star Lounge. What do you think?"

Without hesitation, Jane asked, "Will there be dancing?"

The volus chuckled, "Of course."

"Then I like it." Jane said and walked away.

* * *

Riley sat on her bed, the broken asari lying in pieces in front of her. She was poking at it when she heard a gentle knock on her door. Looking over she saw Liara leaning against the frame, her arms folded in front of her.

"Hi." Riley muttered.

"Hi. Ca...can I come in?"

Riley nodded and looked back down at the little asari. Liara came in, lightly stepping over the strewn toys, clothes and books, scooping up a few articles of clothing and holding them close as she moved to stand beside her daughter. She ran her fingers through the girls hair before taking a seat across from the girl, "I have dinner ready. Why don't you come eat."

Riley didn't look up, "Is Mommy home?"

Liara sighed. She didn't know where Shepard went after their disagreement but she knew the Commander likely felt horrible for what was said. Jane had a never-ending sense of guilt for anything she did or said that was hurtful to anyone, especially those she held dear. Liara knew she'd return to shower her in apologies but until then, she was on her own in regards to their daughter, "She is out and will not be back until later."

Liara saw the broken toy and poked at the pieces, "You broke your asari."

Riley sighed, "Mommy accidentally stepped on it." She wanted more than anything for her Momma to hold her and make everything better like she always did but how could she trust her anymore to keep her safe? She looked up momentarily to meet Liara's gaze, "I'm not very hungry right now. Thank you."

Liara hid her hurt and nodded. She scooped to pieces of the asari into her palm, "We can get you a new one. I will throw this in the recycler for you."

Riley grabbed at the pieces in Liara's hand, tears threatening to fall, "I don't want a new one, I want this one." She hopped off the bed and put the pieces in a box on her desk and slammed it shut.

"Okay. Let me know when you are ready to eat then." Liara quietly made her way towards the exit. _This is a test Liara and you are going to fail. She needs you to show her not tell her. Show. Not tell._ Stopping mid step she turned around and went back to the girl. She took her daughters hand, "I made dinner and I want you to sit with me as we eat. Just you and I."

Riley looked up, eyebrows arched, "You _made_ dinner?"

Liara blushed a little and nodded, "Yes, I _made_ dinner. I can cook...if I put my mind to it."

Riley continued to stare, "Did it come from a can?"

Liara rolled her eyes, "Some of it, yes."

Riley let Liara guide her from the room, the asari picking up several more discarded items of clothing, piling them in her free arm. She set the pile in front of the laundry on their way down the hall.

As Riley sat down at the table she took note of the plate in front of her. She knew that Liara couldn't cook much less boil water, but the asari had taken the time to prepare a meal for her daughter to show the girl how much she cared and that Riley truly was important to her. Riley looked up to meet Liara's sad eyes, "Thank you Momma but, what is it?"

Liara dipped her head, "You are very welcome. This is merely a way for me to try to show you how much you mean to me. I made your favorite, mac and cheese."

Riley looked back down at the plate and grimaced, "It's green."

Sighing, Liara sat in the seat closest to her daughter, "I did everything your mother usually does but all we had for cheese was Thessian Blue, I do not know why it turned out green. Just...taste it, I think it tastes fine."

Riley looked back down at the plate in front of her. She swallowed hard and picked up her fork. Trying to find a less green area of the dish, she scooped some up and shoveled it into her mouth. Slowing chewing, she took in the taste and then swallowed. Almost immediately her face turned red and she reached out for her glass of milk. Looking at the girl in surprise Liara tried to help, "What is wrong? What is the matter?"

Riley shook her head and downed the glass of milk in it's entirety, "More."

Liara got up, rushed to the refrigerator and grabbed the jar, filling Riley's glass.

She set the glass in front of the girl who was looking a bit less red, "What is wrong Riley?"

Riley finished drinking, "Hot."

"Hot?" Liara picked the plate up and started to blow on it as Riley shook her head in protest.

Clearing her throat Riley was finally able to get a sentence out, "No, pepper hot."

Setting the plate back down and picking up the napkin, Liara wiped Riley's mouth, "I am so sorry. I was merely attempting to show you my love for you and it fired back."

Riley cleared her throat, caught her breath and spoke, "Backfired and I already know you love me."

Caressing the girls cheek, "I am not certain that you do and I would like to talk to you about it...and about Kallah." Liara gently urged.

Riley frowned slightly shaking her head, "I don't really want to talk right now."

Liara sighed and moved from her seat into a kneel beside the girl, "Why? Talk to me, tell me your feelings." She looked up into Riley's eyes which had started to well with tears.

Riley didn't know how to share her feelings especially since she was so uncertain as to what she was feeling in the first place and before she could edit what was running through her thoughts, she blurted it out, "Because I don't want to be unimportant. I spent my whole life as a second thought and I'm afraid that you're going to replace me."

Liara pulled Riley from her chair and wrapped her in her arms, "I could never do anything of the sort because it is simply not possible. You are unique in all the universe and I get to call you mine. You are so incredibly special to me, how could you even think that I would ever replace you?"

Riley snuggled into Liara's arms and sat on her lap, "It happened before. Everything has always been more important than me."

Liara rocked the little girl, "You did not have _me_ before. I will never leave you Riley nor will I replace you with another model because that is impossible to do. We were meant to be together so that I can prove to you that you are special and important."

Riley wiped her eyes and nodded against Liara's shoulder.

Liara turned and kissed the girl on the cheek, "I am sorry I almost killed you moments ago."

Riley sniffled, "No more pepper cheese."

Liara chuckled, "Ok, no more pepper cheese."

She cuddled Riley closer and then, almost under her breath she uttered, "I thought it tasted pretty good."

* * *

Shepard set the cold glass of beer down in front of her friend, "This seat taken?"

Chuckling, Ashley took the drink, "Well that depends on if you're going to make me work or not."

"No Chief, this is a purely off-duty request." Jane moved into the booth with ease.

Ashley moves over making room for Shepard, "How are you Commander?"

"Why don't you just call me Jane, or Shepard if you're more comfortable with that."

"Okay Shepard. How are things with you?"

The Commander simply nodded and looked down at the beer in her hands, "Been better, but overall I can't complain."

Ashley finished off what was left in the glass she had ordered earlier and gently took the fresh one next to her, "Liar."

Jane rolled her eyes and met Ashley's eyes, "Williams, how is it you get to have all this wisdom while the rest of us struggle for answers?"

"Actually I don't and that was a test that you just failed. A little reverse psychology for you Shepard. So what is it? The Council? Hackett? What?"

Sighing Shepard took another sip of her beer, "None of the above."

Williams leaned back against the booth and put her arms up, "Ahhh, troubles at home."

Again Shepard rolled her eyes and looked at the Gunnery Chief, "Since you're not going to let me off easy, I'll just confess my sins and get over with it."

"I can tell you already what the problem is, you're too easy."

"Oh come on! Really." Shepard gently hit Ash on the shoulder.

"Obviously. It took less than five sentences to get that out of you. Listen, I'm just playing. You want to talk? I'm here for you."

"Thanks. I do, I really do."

"So what's up?"

Shepard made herself more comfortable. She propped her feet up on the other side of the booth, crossing her legs and took another sip of her beer, "Everything was going well until Riley got her ass kicked in school. Liara went to have a chat with the parents of the bully and ended up offering help because the girl truly needs it. She thinks this will work and I support her but she wasn't prepared for how Riley was going to feel about it so I tried to help her understand. I thought we resolved everything and then I made mention of teaching Riley some self-defense and Liara blew a level one gasket. Words were exchanged and I may have said something I shouldn't have."

Williams sat forward, "That's an easy one. Flowers."

Jane gave her a glance, "Well _that's_ obvious but it doesn't solve the bigger problem."

"What could possibly be bigger than pissing off Liara?"

"Letting her get her way when she's clearly wrong about teaching Riley self-defense."

"Now that's just pride Shepard, on both your parts, and pride will get you nowhere." Ashley shook her head, "You want my advice?"

"Sure, lay it on me."

"You're right, but don't tell Miss Prothean Expert. My father taught my sisters and I self-defense from the time we were born. I never got bullied in school but Sarah did, once. Once was all it took for the jerk who gave her a hard time to learn what a broken nose felt like. She was never bothered after that. Abby and Lynn made it through unscathed but the point is we were all taught to defend ourselves."

"Liara seems to believe that if Riley just applies herself in her studies that will stop her from getting picked on. She feels that intellect will always win over violence."

Ashley took another sip and set the glass down, shaking her head, "Tell that to my gun," The two women laugh. "Anyway, I think I know what Liara is saying, but I seem to recall a certain bookworm telling me all about how she was taught Asari martial arts by the Commando's who lived on her mother's estate. You can still be smart and kick ass, she does it all the time."

"That's what I said, about the ass-kickery I mean. Liara can throw a singularity with the best of 'em." Jane chuckled.

"No joke, don't piss her off. I think that you should follow through as planned. Learning how to defend herself and getting to spend some time with her mom can only help Riley and if you need some help, I'm there for you." Ash leaned back again.

"You'd help me out?"

"Sure thing Commander! I miss being a big sister, it'd be fun teaching the squirt some new tricks."

Jane gulped down the rest of her beer and set it down, "Be in the Normandy's gym by 1400 tomorrow and don't tell her momma or my ass is grounded."

Laughing, Williams tipped her head, "No problem Commander."

"Shepard...for now." Shepard slid out of the booth, "I have to go, thank you for everything Ash. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ashley holds her half full beer up, "Cheers Shepard."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It has been a long time between chapters and for that I'm sorry. Here's the latest and a very long one at that. I thank you all for reading and bearing with me. I hope that this chapter meets with your expectations. As always, I appreciate any words you might have about it. All criticism is welcome but please remember that you can attract more bees with honey than vinegar. Thanks again for reading.

All characters belong to BioWare and I thank them for letting me play with their toys. Characters that are mine are Riley, Kallah and Renakka.

* * *

Shepard walked through the front door. The lights were still on but all was quiet. Before returning home she managed to find some flowers for Liara and tried to find a new asari commando action figure to replace Riley's broken one, but was unlucky. She quietly went into the kitchen, filled a vase with water and gently set the bouquet in it.

Knowing that Riley was likely asleep and not wishing to wake her, she tiptoed down the hall straight to the master bedroom where she anticipated finding Liara. As she came to the entrance of their room, she peeked in. Liara was nowhere in sight and the bathroom light was off. Frowning, she continued down the hall towards her office, but the light was off in there as well. Turning back around, she headed to Riley's room. As she came to the door and looked in, the light from the hallway cast itself on Riley's bed where she found Riley tightly tucked in Liara's arms, both asleep.

Jane walked to towards the bed, grabbing an extra blanket along the way and covered Liara and Riley both, tucking them in. She smiled to herself as she gently ran a finger down Liara's cheek. She turned to walk out when she felt a gentle grasp on her arm. Looking back she saw Liara studying her.

Shepard smiled and took Liara's hand in her own and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Liara smiled back, "I know, so am I."

Jane nodded, "You shouldn't be, I was a jerk."

"For good reason." Liara shifted her weight and gently pulled herself from around Riley, "You were protecting our daughter."

Liara threw the blanket back over the girl, leaned down and kissed her head, turned back to Jane and they both walked out.

Shepard took Liara's hand and led her to the kitchen, "I bought something for you."

Liara smiled when she saw the bouquet on the counter, "Narcissus."

"I couldn't find anything from Thessia, but these looked like something you would appreciate." Jane took one of the flowers and handed it to her mate.

Liara took it, "They have something very similar on Thessia. Thank you." She put the flower back in the vase and turned to Jane, "I do not like conflict with you Jane."

Shepard nodded, "I know."

"I like it less when it becomes insulting." Liara met Jane's eyes.

"I'm really sorry Liara. Truly and deeply. Please forgive me? I didn't mean to say it."

Sighing, Liara led Jane to the living room and sat them both on the couch, "I do not care that you said it Shepard, I only care if you _feel_ it."

"I don't. Not at all." Jane turned so that she was looking at Liara, "I was just lashing out in frustration and my mind grabbed at something that I knew would hurt you. I'm so sorry Li. You are not a spoiled, anti-social bookworm."

Liara looked into Shepard's eyes, "I only want the best for Riley. I want her to be successful. She is so smart, I would love it if she chose a career in academia, but that is up to her. I feel that if we give her the best opportunities, this can be possible for her. We are giving her something that neither of us had. I also wish for _us_ to be successful at parenting her and helping her have confidence and pride in herself and not put so much weight on what others think of her."

Jane listened carefully and patiently. When it seemed that Liara was finished she spoke, "I completely understand and I agree with you one thousand percent. I too would like all of the same things for her. I care about what you think Liara, especially when it comes to Riley, I wouldn't have her if it wasn't for you. I think that you fear that if I teach her to defend herself, that I'm saying it's alright for her to go out and practice random acts of violence, but that's not it at all. I want to assure you that part of me wishing to teach her some self-defense is so that she can have the confidence that you speak of and not second guess herself. You and I, we are fighting towards the same goal and if we work together to make sure she gets _every_ opportunity, we can't go wrong."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Liara nodded, "Okay then."

Jane looked at her, "Okay?"

"She loves you Jane and she needs you to teach her life skills that are important, but most importantly, she just needs _you_ and to know that you find _her_ important. I now see this as a way for you to accomplish that. Sometimes I get caught up and I want to keep her all to myself but I realize we must share her, that is _why_ she has two parents. You and I both were without our Mothers most of our childhoods. Riley has two Mothers, she has already far exceeded what either of us ever had."

Jane chuckled, "I suppose so. Thank you for talking this out and I'm sorry again for hurting you."

Liara leaned in and stole a kiss, "All is forgiven Jane. I love you and I love the life we have together but most of all, I love our family."

"Me too. Okay. Well, tomorrow is a big day for her and for us with that big dinner you and Renakka planned, we should get some sleep."

Liara smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Jane stood up, pulling Liara up with her and led her to their bedroom, turning the lights off along the way.

* * *

"We are meeting them at a high end establishment and I want you to look sharp. Your Mother is wearing her uniform as well," Liara explained.

"This is so stupid." Riley mumbled as she went back to her room to change as ordered.

Liara heard and immediately was incensed, "Riley Jane T'Soni-Shepard! Come back here."

Riley cringed. It wasn't often that she ever got into trouble with Liara, but when she did it wasn't good and usually contained a lecture and a lesson. She turned on her heel and returned to her Mother, stopping in front of her but not making eye contact, "Yes Ma'am."

Liara hooked her finger under the girls chin and gently lifted, forcing the girl to look at her, "I do not want you to say such things. This is not 'stupid' and it will do you some good to learn a different set of table manners than the militaristic style you were taught. You were not raised in a covered dwelling for bovine and equine, so stop acting like it." She turned Riley around and gently pushed the girl off towards her room, "Now, go change."

Jane came from down the hall dressed to the nine's in her class A and moved to the side as Riley stormed past her, "Hey RJ, you okay?"

Riley whipped around and balled her fists, "No. This is stupid! This whole thing is stupid!."

They both turned their heads as Liara yelled down the hall, "I heard that Riley!"

Riley scowled down the hall towards Liara, her eyes burning with tears, "It's true! And that 'dwelling' that I _wasn't_ raised in is called a BARN!"

Liara yelled back, "I do not care what it is called, change your clothing now and do not dare come back with that attitude!"

Riley was a shade of red Jane hadn't ever seen before and she wondered if that's the color she turned when she was mad. She looked at her daughter as the girls eyes met her own. She smiled gently and put her hand on Riley's shoulder and spoke softly, "We only have to do this once and it's for your Momma. Let's make her proud."

Riley looked back down, still fighting the tears and sighed, "But why? Kallah's probably not going to wear her class A. I'm going to look like an idiot and it's just going to give her more fuel to make fun of me with at school."

"It's going to be fine, Kallah will not make fun of you. I promise."

Riley merely nodded, her disbelief evident on her face and in her body language. This battle was lost and she shook her head as she shuffled into her room to do as told.

Jane walked into the kitchen to find Liara leaning against the counter, arms crossed in front of her and fuming.

"Hey Li." Shepard pulled at her collar, trying to fasten the eyelet.

"Here. Let me." Liara reached out and and moved Jane's hands. She fastened it easily and then looked at her bond mate.

Jane chuckled, "Do I meet with your approval doctor? Or are you going to send me to my room for an attitude check."

Liara smirked, "You look fine and no I will not send you to your room, unless of course you act like you were raised in a _barn_. I only wish our daughter was as accommodating."

Jane nodded, "Yeah. Well..."

Liara sighed, "She is simply having a fit and does not wish to look her best. It is aggravating, and since when has she found her voice?"

Jane chuckled, "It was bound to happen some time, she's a Shepard, remember? And, I have to admit, I don't understand why you're putting so much emphasis on our appearance myself."

Liara looked up frustrated, "It is important to send a good first impression and this is a very nice place we are going to."

Jane chuckled, "What first impression? Kallah beat the hell out of Riley and you had a heart to heart with Renakka about it. We've all sort of met already, well, except for me. I'm the one who should be nervous." Jane looked in the mirror and checked her cuff and her gig line to make sure it was straight.

"It is just...I...it is important to me, that is all."

Jane smiled and looked her wife up and down. Liara was wearing a dark blue form-fitting, sleeveless, silk gown that showed off her feminine curves. The style was not uncommon among the asari but the dark blue color was and that's what made Jane take notice, "Okay, we'll be on our best behavior. You look amazing by the way."

Liara blushed, "Thank you." She walked slowly up to Shepard and reaching up, pushed a stray hair behind the Commander's ear, "You look amazing yourself. I shall be jealous if anyone looks at you admiringly."

Jane laughed, "Well, I could say the same for you." Resting her hands on the asari's waist, she kissed Li on the lips.

Riley came around the corner and saw her parents in the middle of a public display of affection and she turned red, "Ewe! You guys are being gross again."

Liara and Jane laughed. Jane looked down at her daughter and smirked then back up at Liara, abruptly grabbed the asari and dipped her, planting a deep kiss on her lips before tilting her back up again.

Riley covered her eyes, "This is so not right. There's innocent children around!"

"Love is a wonderful thing RJ." Jane pulled her daughter close to hug her. Riley was still upset and tried to squirm away. When Jane was finished, she looked at her daughter, "Huh, well would you look at that. We all match." She led Liara and Riley to a mirror. The trio were dressed in blue and looked like the perfect family. Riley leaned against Jane, putting her arm around the Commanders waist when she saw their reflection. For the first time she noticed her own resemblance to her Mother and it made her feel good to finally be with her and that everything that was happening seemed oddly worth it.

Riley's display of affection didn't go unnoticed by Shepard and the Commander squeezed her child a little tighter, making a connection.

* * *

Riley didn't know what to do and was nervous at having to sit still with nowhere to run. She tried to occupy her mind by observing the wait staff milling about the restaurant and the patrons eating their various meals from the many worlds they were from, each dish looking like a foreign delicacy to the eight year old human. She grimaced as a tray of something that looked definitely alive and moving was served to a krogan male sitting at a neighboring table. Her stomach lurched at the thought of whatever it was and she decidedly turned back around to stare at the empty plate in front of her.

The family had gotten to the restaurant too early and after nearly ten minutes of sitting quietly, Riley became restless, pulling at the uncomfortably tight collar on the school's dress uniform.

"Sit still and stop fidgeting Riley." Liara sternly told her for the third time, "And for the love of Athame, stop pulling on that collar." She reached out and batted the girls hands away from the focus of her attention, "There is no reason to be nervous, this is simply a dinner and we are here to get to know one another."

Riley pouted and looked at Liara out of the corner of her eye and mumbled, "That's easy for you to say, you didn't get your face smashed in by the person you're having to have dinner with."

Liara looked down at her daughter and pursed her lips, "No I did not, but never forget that we are a family now and whatever happens to one of us, happens to all of us."

Riley's retort was to simply cross her arms over her chest and pout.

Liara glanced at Shepard who was sitting at attention across from her, a sheen of sweat across her brow, "The both of you are acting ridiculous."

Jane frowned and looked around before she brashly whispered across the table, "What did I do? I'm doing exactly as you ordered doctor and you shouldn't complain, you're not wearing a uniform made from the thickest cloth the Alliance could find. It's hot Liara and because you demanded it, Riley and I are suffering for _appearances_." After finishing her air quotes, Jane reached over to Riley, lifted the girls chin and unfastened the eyelet, "Is that better sweetie?"

Riley nodded, "Yes. Thank you Mommy."

Liara scowled at her mate after throwing her arms up and crossing them over her chest.

Jane continued, "Don't look at me like that. Who are you trying to impress anyway? The Doctor and her Commander wife with their perfect child. None of this matters Li. What message does this truly send?"

Liara rolled her eyes, "That is not the point."

"What _is_ the point Li? Why go to this great length to just make friends?"

Liara bit her lip, "Because it is a very serious thing to take over the caring and well being of another woman's daughter and she will scrutinize every detail."

"You're taking care of Riley. She's _my_ daughter and you adopted her, do I scrutinize every little thing you do?"

"Jane, you must understand that there is no such thing as abandonment let alone adoption among the asari. The birth of our daughters is strategically planned, there are no _accidents,_ it is simply not done. Asari Mother's do not _leave_ their children. What Renakka has in regards to Kallah is extremely rare and must be handled with a delicate touch, as should Kallah. If I make a mistake, everything that she is now could turn much worse."

"I knew it! I knew this wasn't about making sure Riley's needs are met. This is so you can play the great hero."

Liara bolted forward and defensively whispered, "That is _not_ true!"

Riley looked between the two of them, her eyes like saucers.

"So then why _are_ you doing this Liara?" Shepard asked point blank.

Liara thought for a moment. She truly didn't know the answer as to why and now that she is being put on the spot, she doesn't know what to say.

"I do not know exactly. I see that Renakka needs help and that there is no one else willing, but here _we_ are with our own unique situation...," Liara looked at Riley and then back to Shepard, "...and...it seems appropriate to at least try."

"I understand everything you're saying, but I'm pretty sure that Bentoh Renakka could give a rats ass about our way of dress, or the kind of restaurants we eat at." Jane took that moment to look around, "Have we even eaten here before?"

Liara glanced at her and pouted, "No."

Jane shook her head and rolled her eyes, "That's just great. We're early, uncomfortable and unfamiliar with the menu." She had half a mind to grab Riley up and take the kid out for a burger.

Riley watched the heated exchange between her parents, "It's okay."

Jane and Liara both looked down at the girl between them but it was Jane who spoke, "What?"

Riley looked down and mumbled, "It's okay. Just...stop fighting."

Liara's face and body language softened and she looked at Shepard, then down at Riley, "We are not fighting, we are bickering. I am-," She was interrupted by the beeping of her omni tool. Looking down, she tapped it and a small display of Bentoh Renakka materialized.

"Doctor T'Soni."

Liara tilted her head in concern, "Bentoh Renakka, is everything all right?"

Renakka looked down wearily, "Not exactly. Kallah is having a tantrum that would put a krogan clan leader to shame. I don't think we will be able to make it and I wish to express my deepest apologies."

Liara's brows knit in concern, "This is a very large concern and not for us but for Kallah. May I come and help?"

Jane looked at Liara at that moment and tried to get the asari's attention. Shaking her head and mouthing the word 'no', she waved at Liara who ignored the silent pleas of her bond mate.

Bentoh Renakka hummed for a moment, appearing to look over her shoulder and then back at the holocam, "It would not go unappreciated if you came doctor."

Liara nodded her head, "We will be there in thirty minutes." She ended the call and looked up to find two sets of green eyes frowning at her, "What? She needs help."

Jane slumped forward and her mouthed dropped open. She couldn't say anything, and more than couldn't she shouldn't, and so she didn't. Silently, she pushed her seat out from the table, grabbed Riley's hand, helped her from her seat and ushered the girl out, leaving Liara behind.

They were almost outside when Riley worried about what was going on, "Mom?" Riley tried to get Jane's attention but Jane was pulling her along quickly. She looked up to see that her Mother was quite obviously angry. They reach the front of the restaurant and Riley puts all of her weight on Jane's arm to make her stop, "Mommy, stop. Please?"

Shepard turned and met Riley's innocent eyes and she softened a bit, "What?"

Riley was very worried and looked at her Mother, "We can't leave Momma."

Jane looked around and made room for a group of people walking out of the restaurant behind them. She looked back down at Riley and sighed. Still holding the girls hand she led her outside to a quiet corner, she knelt on one knee and took both of Riley's hands, "We're not leaving her. I just can't be there right now and I want to make sure you get something to eat."

Riley looked down into her Mother's matching eyes, "I'm okay Mommy, I promise. Just...please stop fighting about me and please don't leave Momma."

Jane smiled gently, "Okay baby, we're not fighting about you, we're not really fighting at all. It's just a disagreement, and to reassure you, I would never leave you or your Momma, not in a million years and even if I was so angry that I couldn't see straight. I don't ever want you to be afraid of me leaving because that's not going to happen again, alright?"

Riley looked down at her Mother, "Okay."

Jane caressed Riley's head, "I just need a time out, my uniform is itchy, I'm hot, I'm hungry and admit it, you are all of those things too."

Riley nodded, "Yes, but I'm worried about Momma and I was worried that we were leaving her."

Jane nodded and smiled, "We're not leaving. We'll wait for her." S_ince when did she become this mature little negotiator?_

Liara sat at the table, in shock. She had irritated Jane before, but never to the point that she walked away and this time she took Riley with her. It made her afraid. If Jane should ever decide to leave she could take Riley and there was nothing Liara could do about it. Were her rights protected at all in this adoption? Were Riley's? _Oh goddess Liara what are you thinking? She is not leaving you. She's upset but we will work it out._

She was at a loss, embarrassed and sure that she had a large hand in confusing Riley and making her feel second best. Jane bringing that up in front of their daughter deeply hurt Liara, but she was sure some of it was true. She tried to stem the flow of tears but was unsuccessful.

As soon as the waiter came with the check, she put her credit chit out, paid for everything, stood and made her way to the restroom. Finding a stall she locked herself inside and cried. _How could I do this once again? Riley should be my priority, always. Have I really put Kallah's needs over hers? I certainly have not meant to do it but I can see now how I may have confused my daughter. And to make them dress up, who was I trying to impress indeed. Silly little archaeologist Liara. I should have stayed in the ruins with unemotional objects whose lives I cannot ruin. But then, I would never have known what I know now and loved these two wonderful humans. Learning about cultures is what I do best and I have the best teachers living with me. I will not give up. I will not give up because I love them and I know they love me. Mistakes happen but I will learn from mine._

Liara wiped her face, took a deep breath and stepped out of the stall. She went to the mirror and looked at herself with reddened eyes. She breathed in and let out a long sigh, "I can do this." She said aloud, "I _will_ do this." She straightened up and walked out.

The two Shepard's had been waiting for twenty minutes when Liara finally came out of the eatery. She immediately saw her family, straightened her dress and walked to them.

It didn't escape Riley that Liara had been crying and the little girl felt horrible. As her Momma approached, she walked to her and threw her arms around her waist, "I'm sorry Momma."

Liara smiled down at her, "You did nothing wrong Riley, absolutely nothing. There is no need for you to apologize, your mother was right, I have been trying to play Hero and I have not truly taken into consideration how you or your mom feel. Making you both dress up in such uncomfortable attire was an attempt at making myself look better. It was selfish of me and for that it is I who am sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" She looked up from her daughter and met Jane's soft stare.

The Commander smiled when Liara looked at her. She shuffled over and put her arms around her, giving the asari both comfort and support, "It's okay Li. What you are doing is a really nice gesture. I know I can speak for both Riley and I when I say that we are both proud of you and that you are _our_ Hero. No matter what."

Liara buried her face in Shepard's neck and they stayed there for a few moments comforting each other.

* * *

The door buzzed and Bentoh Renakka rushed to answer as fast as a krogan was able to rush. All members of the T'Soni-Shepard family were present and accounted for. Renakka moved aside allowing the family to enter.

Shepard was immediately impressed by the Bentoh house and it was a far cry from what she imagined. She noticed many religious statues, mostly asari but there was some krogan mixed in. She assumed it was to help Kallah learn and feel comfortable with who she is and where she came from. Shepard knew from Liara that the asari didn't put much weight in their bloodlines, because everyone in their culture was simply asari. However, lineage was deeply important among the krogan and clan was everything. She imagined it must be very difficult for Renakka to be apart from all that she knows, raising a daughter by herself. She felt bad for ever questioning Liara's motivations for helping and now she truly understood why this was important to her bond mate. For all intents and purposes, Liara and Renakka had a great deal in common when it came to the confusion in raising daughters who were not of their same species. Hell, it was bad enough for her, Riley is as human as she is and she still didn't understand her daughter.

"May I get you something to drink? Perhaps something to eat? I know you must not have eaten yet, my deepest apologies" Rennaka had followed them into the living room.

Liara looked at Jane and Riley and then answered for all three, "I think something of a snack would be lovely Rennaka. Thank you."

The krogan lumbered off towards the kitchen.

Jane looked down at Riley who was sitting incredibly close and sweating profusely. She took a moment to unbutton Riley's uniform jacket to let in some air. When she had unbuttoned her own, she met Liara's gaze, "Uhm, sorry, is it okay if we get comfortable?"

Liara smiled gently taking Riley's hair and lifting it off of the girls neck to cool her faster, "Of course it is alright."

Renakka came into the living room with a plate of fruits and cheeses which completely impressed Jane. She half expected raw varren and barbequed pyjack, not something actually edible. Renakka sat across from the family and nervously held her hands in her lap watching them.

Liara started first by grabbing a plate and putting small morsels of food on it and handed it to Riley, she did the same again for Jane and then she spoke, "Can you explain her behavior? What happened?"

Rennaka sighed heavily and then began, "She knew we were going to dinner and she has known about you and your desire to help her. She seemed fine, until it came time to get ready, then a Kallah I have never seen came out. She was screaming and throwing things, using her biotics...she only calmed when I assured her we would not go and has been in her room ever since."

Liara nodded. Looking at her family and then back at Rennaka, "May I see her?"

Rennaka pointed, "Her room is the last on the left, down the hall. I am sorry for the condition it is in, like I said, she was using her biotics and smashed everything."

Liara gently smiled.

Jane gently touched Liara's shoulder, "You want me to go with you?"

"No, I will be fine. I have biotics too," The asari chuckled then got up and left.

* * *

Liara walked down the hall, apprehensively. When she got to the closed door that was Kallah's room she stood up tall. She tapped the pad and the door beeped.

She heard Kallah's voice on the other side, "I don't want to talk."

Liara's eyes squared and she tapped the pad again causing the door to beep and Kallah to answer, "I said I don't want to talk!"

Liara tapped again and this time she heard the girl move swiftly to the door and open it. Kallah was ready to scream when her voice hitched. She wasn't prepared to see a tall asari. Following the body line up she saw Riley's Mother looking down at her. She swallowed and moved aside. Liara bowed her head and walked in, taking a seat on what was left of the girls bed.

Looking around, Liara could see the burn marks on the walls and could smell the stench of burning eezo. The remnants of shattered toys and broken furniture lay strewn and in the middle was this fragile child trying to understand herself. Liara looked at Kallah and they met eyes. She gently patted the bed beside her indicating that she wanted Kallah to sit.

Kallah looked at her meekly and moved slowly to sit next to the asari.

Liara looked down at the girl, "You broke your bed."

Kallah looked at her bed and sheepishly nodded.

"Your Mother says that you are troubled and it would seem your actions say the same." Liara continued to look at the girl.

Kallah looked up and locked eyes with Liara, "What does it matter? No one likes me anyway. My own birth Mother doesn't even want to be around me."

Liara took the girls hand in her own,"Why would you think that?"

Kallah's eyes filled with unshed tears, "I've asked her if I can go live with her on Thessia. She says no and that she's very busy with work but I know that she doesn't want me. If she did, she'd be here for me."

Liara understood that feeling but she also knew that Kallah was feeding herself the negative thoughts about her asari Mother, "She likely loves you deeply and feels horrible that she cannot be here with you but she has left you with a very good krogan Mother who loves you more than the breath of life. At least there is that, right?"

Kallah frowned, "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because you should know who you are, where you come from and that you are loved. If you allow it, I can help you. Knowing who you are as an asari will build pride in you. It will answer your questions and perhaps you will stop trying to hurt others because you are hurting."

Liara had nailed the point and Kallah was worried. There was no way she could be tough anymore, not if someone knew what she was hiding. The hurt that was stewing inside her, the pain of not having her birth Mother, the unanswered questions she had about being an asari, these fueled her anger and her anger bent into rage. She needed help, she wanted help and here was someone willing and able.

* * *

Jane sat forward listening to every word Renakka said, "That must have been horrible for you, I'm so sorry for your loss."

Renakka, "It is what it is and I have found a way to have a child, genophage or not. She may not look like a krogan but she is still a part of me and will be forever."

Riley looked at the krogan as she talked, no longer as afraid of the species as she was before. She was bored and it had been nearly an hour since Liara had left them, the girl was curious as to where she was. Thoughts of Kallah and her Momma filled her head with irrational fears. She kept looking towards the direction that Liara went and she wanted to go to her.

"Clan Bentoh, is it a very large clan?" Jane asked, genuinely curious about Renakka and krogan culture. Wrex barely ever talked to her, always choosing to shoot things and Shepard was always asking but never getting any answers.

Renakka chuckled, "Not very big at all and full of elderly krogan nearing their final days, which makes not being able to bear children all the more sad. With no more children to carry on the clan name, the clan will die and with it, our history.

Jane nodded sadly.

Rennaka looked deep into Shepard's eyes as though she was sharing something deeply sacred, "You seem interested in krogan culture and I thank you. As a token of friendship, I have many relics from my home world that I would be willing to show you, if you would like to see them."

Jane smiled, "That would be wonderful, thank you. And Renakka, I have a friend, a clan leader who can help you if you would like to go back to your people."

Renakka studied Jane and knew the Commander was sincere, "That would be nice, but, my life is with my daughter now. Her needs are more important than mine and she needs to be with her people."

"I understand, it's just, sometimes we do things that we think are best for our children. We make decisions for them and in the end, we find that we made a mistake."

The krogan looked at the human, "That is true. Mistakes are going to happen Commander and we will have to answer for them, but sometimes, sacrificing for our children rather than ourselves is the only answer and in the end your child will appreciate all that you have done and all that you are."

Jane met the krogan's wizened eyes, "Yes. I suppose you're right." Standing up she stretched her neck, "You want to come RJ?"

Without looking up Riley shook her head no.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Rennaka and Jane slipped away and into a room at the opposite end of the penthouse.

Riley sat for a moment and sighed. She could hear them talking but she was curious about what was going on with her Momma and Kallah. Looking towards the study where her Mother and Renakka went, she stood up. Turning her head, she again looked down the hallway towards where Liara was and decided she wanted to see.

The door to Kallah's room was wide open. Riley peered around the corner and saw Liara sitting with Kallah on the asari girls broken bed. They were in a meld and Kallah was wrapped in Liara's arms, sobbing.

A sad look crossed Riley's face. It always hurt her to see another in pain, even if the person was her enemy. She walked in quietly and took a seat next to Kallah. She gently placed her hand on the older girls shoulder, comforting her in the best way she knew how.

When Liara ended the meld, Kallah didn't move right away and stayed there in her arms. She missed her Mother and she didn't know how much until she opened herself to Liara. She whimpered and Liara hugged her tighter, reassuring Kallah that she was there for the girl.

Neither had seen nor heard Riley come in and both were a bit surprised that the little girl was present. Liara saw that Riley was trying to comfort Kallah and this gave her hope that the girls would one day be good friends. Kallah looked at Riley and after a sniffle or two, managed a slight smile at the little human. She buried her face back in Liara's neck and all three sat there quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Another chapter for you. I know that these aren't coming fast enough for some of you and I'm sorry. I will do my best to get a chapter out every week. I may miss a week or two here and there, but I think that working within a schedule will help me focus and practice for that matter.

This chapter is a long one but I hope it meets your expectations. You'll appreciate these slower chapters when you see what I have in store for you in the future.

Cheers and happy reading.

Oh and yes, _The City of Dreaming Books_ is a reference to an actual book written by Walter Moers. I highly recommend reading it and all of Mr. Moers' works. They are among my favorite reads and strike me as something Riley would certainly be reading.

* * *

It had been a week since Liara's first meeting with Kallah and this was the first time in two weeks Riley had been back to school. She sat on a bench by herself, watching the other children play in the school yard. Making friends was something Riley had never been good at, she had never quite fit in when she was at the Systems Alliance Academy, no one ever taught her how and being a student at the Citadel Academy was just a repetition of what she learned growing up by herself except this time she had her Mother and Liara, both a constant source of comfort for the little Shepard.

Of course her ability to fit in at the SAA had other outside influences, the Shepard's had exemplary military careers but news of the Commander's unpopular Reaper theory spread fast and wide on Earth and it negatively affected Riley's life among her peers. She had spent most of her four and half years at the Academy shunned and alone. Having no meaningful friendships made her often times the focus of the school bully simply because she was a Shepard, a reason that Riley never understood and simply thought that there wasn't anything likeable about her. The girl had always been too small to be picked for any of the sports and she never felt smart enough to find camaraderie among the more academically gifted students. Then there was her Mom who took the responsibility of having most of the negative impact on her. Being so young, Riley didn't understand what Jane was doing or how hard she was working on a galactic level. What she did understand was that while she was at the SAA, her own Mother rarely came to see her and when she did, it was only on holidays and birthdays for a few hours at a time. How could she expect anyone to like her if her own Mother didn't? So Riley's solution to all of her problems was to ignore them by burying herself in books and music. A person didn't have to have friends in order to have fun reading or playing a piano. She had mastered the art of being alone and at a certain point, she rather liked it.

On the bench she sat swinging her legs, hands folded on her lap, pondering the latest escapades of the main character in the new book she'd been reading called _The City of Dreaming Books _when a shadow fell across her. Looking up at the figure that was silhouetted by the sun, she squinted and shielded her eyes.

"Hi." The voice chimed.

Riley recognized the voice but not the tone and her heart started to pound in her small chest, "Hi."

"Can I sit with you?"

Riley nodded and the figure sat. With the sun out of her eyes she could clearly see Kallah.

The asari girl looked at her and smirked, "Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you. Why you sitting by yourself?"

Riley began to calm. She looked down and shrugged, "I dunno."

"Well, don't you want to play?" Kallah asked with what seemed to Riley as genuine concern.

"Yeah. But...," Riley sighed.

Kallah looked down at the girl next to her, "But what?"

Riley dangled her legs, then picked at a spot on her pants and quietly spoke, "I don't have any friends."

Kallah smiled. She slung her arm across Riley's shoulders and pulled the smaller girl close, "Sure you do. You have me."

Riley tilted her head and looked up at the girl, a mask of curiosity on her face, "You're my friend?"

Kallah nodded with a slight smile, "Well, sister really, we're sharing the same Mother after all."

Riley looked down and smiled to herself. It made her feel good to finally have a friend and to have that friend call her a _sister_ felt wonderful. A few moments of awkward silence fell when she looked up at the older girl and smiled, "Thanks."

Kallah smiled back, "What're you thanking me for?"

Riley shrugged again, "I dunno. Just thanks I guess."

Kallah sighed and held onto Riley, "Okay."

Riley looked up at the girl, "So, you're coming over to my house tonight."

Kallah looked down at the girl, "My Mother says I am, so I guess I am."

"Momma's looking forward to teaching you, she's talked about it all week." Riley fiddled her fingers in front of her, every once in a while glancing out of the corner of her eyes at Kallah.

Kallah laughed, "She's not even your real Mother, why do you call her that?"

Riley frowned a little, "She's a real enough Mother to me."

Kallah rolled her eyes, "I mean that she didn't carry you in her body, she didn't birth you and you still call her _Momma_. It sounds like such a baby name for her anyway."

Riley was hurt by what Kallah was saying, "Her name is Liara, _Momma_ is her title and your Mother didn't birth you either."

Kallah chided, "She's not technically my Mother, she's my Father and she didn't have to birth me, she gave my Mother her DNA. We are related by blood, you and Liara aren't."

Riley was getting upset, "Blood doesn't matter, she takes care of me and she tells me all the time that she loves me as if she carried me in her tummy."

Kallah pulled her arm from around the smaller, younger girl, "Blood is everything Riley. You'll learn."

Riley looked over, tears threatening to fall. She was beginning to believe what Kallah was saying and that hurt her and scared her. She had long feared that one day Liara would be tired of her and because she wasn't the asari's blood daughter, the Momma she knew and had come to love could and would leave her. In this moment though, she was going to fight for what she had and try to bury that fear, "It isn't! If it is, then why'd you call me your sister? You said we were sharing the same Mother."

Kallah laughed mischievously, "I don't know, just fooling with you I guess. Why does it matter to you so much?"

Riley huffed and slid off the bench, "You're a mean person Kallah," and walked away. About halfway away she turned back, "And calling your Mother a Father is stupid, they're both female." She turned and walked away fast, counting under her breath to see how far she would get before she felt the first punch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kallah yelled after the younger girl.

Riley didn't turn back. Kallah watched her walking away and remembered what Liara had shared with her during their meld. She now knew almost everything about Riley and she was well aware that the little human was unsure of her own worth or that she was loved. She bit her lower lip and thought. _We're not much different from each other._ It was easier to not feel anything for the little girl when she knew nothing about her, but now she was feeling a bit bad about picking on Riley. She got up and ran to Riley and pulled the girls shoulder, turning her around. Riley flinched and covered her face. Kallah just looked at her and when Riley didn't feel any pain, she slowly opened her eyes to see Kallah staring at her.

Kallah sighed, "I'm sorry Riley, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know that it bothers you and I was just picking on you. I won't do it again, not about your Mom or Liara anyway."

Riley had been crying and wiped her face with her sleeve and then looked at her, mistrusting every word, "She loves me. They both do." The little girl said it in a tone that belied little confidence.

Kallah knew Riley made the statement because the human was trying to believe it herself and was having difficulty, "Liara loves you Riley. She loves you a lot."

Riley sniffled and tried to suck up her emotions but was having difficulty, "How do you know?"

Kallah looked down feeling ashamed that Liara has shared with her and not her own daughter and here that daughter was, standing in front of her, seeking answers that Kallah wasn't equipped to give. She didn't know what to say except, "The meld."

"You can _know_ these things in melds?"

Kallah met Riley's eyes, "Well, yeah. A meld is all about sharing memories and feelings and your Momma shared hers with me. She loves you, a lot."

Riley looked away, "Oh."

Kallah was eager to change the subject, "Anyway, I only pick on you only because I like you."

Riley looked back at the older girl and stared, "If you like me so much, why'd you beat me up?"

Kallah gave Riley an embarrassed smile, "That just means I _really_ like you." She put her arm over Riley's shoulders and started them walking towards the school before the buzzer sounded.

Riley scratched her head trying to make sense of this new friend, "You're weird."

Kallah giggled, "So are you."

Riley looked up at the girl and smiled, "I know." She slung her arm around Kallah's back and hooked her hand on the taller girls shoulder. She still didn't trust the girl, but she was beginning to understand the idea of friendship.

* * *

Jane came through the door looking more haggard than normal. She dropped her bag and hung her jacket in the closet. Making her way into the rest of the house she saw Liara in the kitchen fiddling with a pot of water.

"Hey, cooking is my job." Jane smiled.

Liara, slightly startled, looked at her, "I thought it might be nice for you to just be able to come in and relax before you took Riley out."

"It's okay, I don't mind fixing dinner. It gives me time to debrief my head before I try talking with either of you."

"If it makes you feel better, I am only making spaghetti...by request and from the jar."

Jane laughed, "Yeah, our little one has gotten smart after the last time you tried to get all fancy with her dinner."

Liara frowned at the memory and looked back at what she was doing.

"Aww Li, I'm sorry. I was just joking." Jane moved from the counter and put her arms around her bond mate.

Liara leaned back and smirked, unimpressed, "I am going to get better."

Jane turned Liara around and drew her in and pecked her on the lips, "Yes you will. Where is she anyway?"

"The girls are playing quietly with their dolls in her bedroom."

"No one's screamed yet? Nothing's exploded?" Jane chuckled.

Liara raised her eyebrows and tilted her head, "No. They are acting quite civil to one another and if I did not know any better, I would think that they were friends."

"Huh. Go figure."

* * *

Riley and Kallah were sitting on the floor in Riley's room playing with a few of the dozen dolls that Kallah brought with her from home. Riley didn't have any dolls like Kallah had but what she did have was a doll-sized Commander Shepard that a volus toy company distributed after Shepard had saved the Citadel from Sovereign. A story that Riley still had difficulty believing because Jane was simply Mom to the young girl. Imagining her Mom single-handedly taking down a large synthetic space bug was a concept that was hard for the eight year old to grasp.

The Commander Shepard doll was in a sad state of disrepair. Riley had removed most of the armor and the doll was left with only pants, shirt and a missing boot. It had life-like hair which she never brushed and so it stuck up in a knotted nest at the top of the head so badly that the helmet didn't fit. She did admire that facially it resembled her mother almost exactly but she still preferred her action figures to dolls. Kallah reached over and gently took the Shepard doll and ran her hand over the head to try to smooth out the hair.

Riley looked at the girl gently making sense of the mess that the she created. She looked at Kallah's dolls and saw that none of them were human. the asari girl had one krogan doll that resembled Wrex but the rest were asari. She picked one up and held it, gently running her thumb over the face and head. None of Kallah's dolls had armor and all were in different asari outfits and Kallah had even more outfits stored neatly in the box that she brought with her. Riley looked at the doll in her hands and then her eyes shifted upwards to the girl sitting next to her, then down at the Shepard doll resting gently in blue hands. Kallah saw Riley looking at her and handed the Shepard doll back to her, "I'm sorry. Here."

Riley smiled at the older girl, "Uh...mm...would you like to trade?"

Kallah looked at Riley with curiosity, "Trade?"

Riley took the Shepard doll and held it next to the asari doll in her hand, "Would you like my doll and you can give me one of yours. It would sort of be like you getting a doll that looks like me and I can have one that looks like you."

Kallah looked down at the dolls that Riley was holding reverently and abruptly grabbed the asari one, startling Riley.

Riley felt foolish. Perhaps it wasn't appropriate to make such a suggestion. Maybe Kallah loved her dolls as much as Riley loved her action figures and couldn't stand being parted with them.

She dropped her chin, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. We don't have to, I was only..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Kallah had pushed a different asari in the little girls hand and gently took the Shepard. Riley looked up confused and was met with Kallah's smile.

"If we're going to trade, I want you to have my favorite one. My Mother sent her to me from Thessia."

Riley swallowed and looked back down at the asari doll in her hands. There was a strong resemblance to Kallah and this doll had yellow Commando armor. The face on this doll was much more realistic than those of the other asari dolls and it was more beautiful than anything Riley had seen. By the time she was able to thank Kallah, the older asari girl had the Commander Shepard doll back in her armor and had swapped out the one boot for a matching pair she had in the doll case.

Kallah looked at Riley with a giant grin, "She's really pretty. I love her, thank you."

Riley smiled back and held up her asari, "So's she. Thank you too." Riley's smile faded and she got up and ran to her toy box. She rooted around throwing toys out and onto the floor until she found what she was looking for. She quickly moved back and plopped in front of Kallah, holding out her hand.

The asari looked at her, "What's this?"

Riley smiled, "It's a hair brush. For your doll."

Kallah took it and looked at Riley. She started brushing the hair on the doll and was very happy with the results, "She has a name you know."

Riley looked at it, "I know, it's Commander Shepard."

Kallah shook her head, "No it's not. I renamed her."

Riley raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"What is it then?"

Kallah looked at Riley with pride, "Commander Riley."

Riley laughed, "Well then if you renamed her, I can rename mine."

"Oh? What are you gonna call her then?"

"I think she will be Captain Kallah of the asari Commando's."

Both girls laugh hysterically and were still giggling when Jane stepped in, "Hey you two, what's going on?"

Riley's eyes light up, she gets up and takes a running leap into Shepard's arms, "Mommy!"

"Hey sweetness. You two having fun and playing nice?"

Riley settled in Jane's arms and shoves the asari Commando doll in her face, "Kallah and I traded."

Jane tried to pull her head back to get a better look at what her daughter was holding in front of her, "That's great!"

"She has Commander Riley and I have Captain Kallah."

Jane's heart was soaring at seeing her daughter so happy. Having a friend has changed Riley for the better and brought her out from the little shell she was hiding in. It made her happy to see Riley blossom with Kallah around, "Hey Kallah, how are you doing?"

"Fine Commander, thank you for asking." Kallah smiled shyly. No matter what she said before about Commander Shepard, she secretly revered the Spectre because she was a great soldier like her own Mother, but was intimidated by the Commander. The woman had quite a following and what she did for the Citadel would be remembered by it's inhabitants for many years to come.

Jane sighed, "Kallah, call me Jane."

Kallah understood and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Jane chuckled and put Riley down, "Momma is going to have dinner ready in twenty minutes. I want you girls to clean up your toys, wash your hands and help set the dinner table. After dinner Riley, you and I will drop Kallah off at home before we meet up with your auntie Ash."

Riley nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Jane looked at her daughter, "Remember. Twenty. What's twenty mean?"

Riley nodded, "Fifteen."

Jane set her daughter down and ran her hand down Riley's head, "That's right. Good girl."

When Jane left, Riley walked to her bed and put her asari doll gently on the pillow then went and started to help Kallah clean up. Kallah saw where Riley put her doll and she got up and put hers next to it and then continued to clean next to her new best friend.

Five minutes into quiet cleaning, Kallah broke the silence, "So back at school, before we went to class, what did you mean about my parents being female?"

Riley stopped what she was doing and looked at the asari, "Well, your Mom is a girl."

"You mean my Father?"

"I guess, if that's what you call her, but she's a krogan and krogan's have males and females so she's a Mother not a Father. Aren't asari all female?"

Kallah chuckled, "Not really. We're neither."

Riley looked at her friend questioningly, "But Momma has...she looks...she's got..." Riley tried to say the word that would express her understanding of female anatomy but she was embarrassed.

"What?"

Riley wasn't aware that her hands were floating in front of her chest and when she realized what she was doing she quickly put them down, "You know..."

Kallah was puzzled, "No. I don't."

Sighing Riley finally blurted it out, "Breasts."

Kallah giggled, "Breasts?!"

Riley turned a shade of deep red, "Yes. Breasts."

"So, you think that because asari have breasts that we're female?"

Riley giggled shyly, "Kind of. Well breasts and other stuff."

Kallah looked like a cat ready to pounce on a rat, "Other stuff?"

Riley looked at her innocently, "Girl parts."

"You mean a vagina?"

"Yeah, because the only ones with breasts and a vagina among humans are the women. It's how babies are born and breasts are how they feed them."

Kallah rolled her eyes, "That's the same for asari."

"So you're girls then."

"No, we're not anything."

Riley shook her head, "I don't get it."

Kallah smirked, "Maybe you should ask your Momma."

Riley frowned, "Maybe _you_ should."

Kallah raised an eyebrow, "Maybe we _both_ should."

Riley smirked, "Fine." Looking over her shoulder she called out, "Momma!"

It took a moment but Liara peeked around the corner, "What is wrong? Is everything okay?"

Both girls looked up at Liara and Riley asked, "Are you a girl?"

Liara was confused and didn't have time to give her daughter a more educated answer, "By human standards yes, by asari standards no. I must go or the bread will burn." Liara disappeared.

Riley was frowning in confusion at the spot where Liara had been when Kallah pushed her shoulder and giggled, "Told ya."

* * *

Ash side-stepped and Riley made a crash landing on the make-shift mat with a grunt.

"You see what I did there?" Ashley walked over and helped the little girl up by offering her hand. Kneeling down in front of the girl she looked her in the eye, "You have to try to be quick. If you're fast enough you don't even have to do anything, just let them use their own body weight against themselves."

Riley nodded, "Okay."

Jane leaned against the wall watching the teacher and her student. She was taking a break because it seemed that Ashley flowed right into the role of teacher and she didn't want to confuse her daughter by giving her two ways of learning things, but this one she just had to step in, "Wait a minute there teach. Come here a minute. Riley, step back."

Ashley saw that Shepard wanted to demonstrate something and moved into position.

The Commander eyed her opponent, "I'm offense, you're defense."

Ashley nodded, "Yes ma'am." She readied herself.

"Okay RJ, watch and learn." Shepard ran towards Ash and the Gunnery Sergeant performed the same maneuver she did with Riley, easily moving aside as Shepard fell beside her. Immediately and quick as a fox, Shepard whipped her legs around sweeping Ashley off her feet and once on the ground got her in choke hold.

Riley's eyes where wide as she watched her Mother work. Seeing her mom like this introduced her to a new side of the Spectre and she was in awe.

Try as she might to release herself from Shepard's hold, Ashley ended up having to tap out. The Commander let her go and they both stood up.

Trying to catch her breath and panting heavily, Jane looked at her daughter, "So, when it looks like you might lose the fight, there's always another way out. Always."

Riley nodded, "Okay."

Ashley chuckled, "Should've saw that coming."

Jane patted her on the shoulder, "I have more years on than you, more experience, you'll learn more moves along the way and maybe make up a few too." She looked at the time and then back at her daughter, "We have time for one more round and then we have to get you home for a shower and bed. You ready?"

Before Riley could answer there was gruff laughter on the other side of the hangar. She looked over and saw Garrus and Wrex looking at them with their arms crossed, laughing. When they saw that they had gotten the attention of their entertainment, Garrus nudged Wrex and they started to walk forward.

Riley's heart pounded at the sight of Wrex but she wasn't as afraid of him as she was the first time she met him. Looking up at him and meeting his eyes she swallowed, "Hi."

The large krogan chuckled and tapped her on the shoulder with his fist, "Hey pyjak. You keep listening to these two and you ain't gonna learn anything."

Jane shook her head and crossed her arms knowing full well that engaging Wrex in a battle of insults would teach her daughter a smattering of colorful words but Ashley took the bait, "And you think you could do better big guy? Show us what you got."

Riley's head snapped from Ashley back to Wrex and her jaw dropped a bit. She expected the big krogan to take a chunk out of the Gunnery Sergeant, but he stood his ground, chuckling.

Garrus laughed, "Well big guy, looks like you're getting sucked into becoming a pyjak trainer." He started to turn so he could go back to what he was doing.

"Not so fast Garrus. Where do you think you're going?" Shepard crossed her arms and leaned back on one leg.

Garrus stopped and turned to face the Commander, "Calibrations Shepard. Lots and lots of calibrations."

Shepard smirked and shook her head, "Uh huh, nope. Riley needs to learn to shoot a gun and I can't think of a better person to teach her."

Garrus' mandibles flared and he looked down at the the little girl with the big green eyes staring up at him. He smiled at her, then he looked back at Shepard, "Fine. Have her at the range tomorrow."

The Commander laughed and punched Garrus on the shoulder, "You're too easy Garrus. I'll have her there and ready." She turned back to Wrex, "And you," Wrex looked back at her. She was the only human, and a woman no less, to make him nervous although he never showed it, "You think you can teach her a few new things, be our guest. The more she learns, the better."

Wrex looked down at the little girl. _She's kind of cute, for a human_, "Did your mom teach you about the 'blood rage' ?"

Riley shook her small head.

"Hmm. Okay. What about a krogan charge?" He got down to one knee and met the girls eyes.

Riley calmed a bit more and shook her head.

"Then she's not teaching you well."

Shepard stood straight, "Hey."

"That's why _I'm_ here," Wrex continued, "I'll teach you the good stuff."

Ashley sneered, "Yeah. Sure. This is gonna be entertaining."

Wrex got back up and put his hand on Riley's shoulder, leading her to a corner of the mat, "Stand here." He walked back to the middle and hunkered down, looking at the girl, "Now charge."

Riley gave him a questioning look and then up at Jane, "What?"

Jane chuckled, "You heard him. Charge."

Riley looked back at Wrex.

"Charge!" Wrex yelled.

Riley jumped and without thinking ran at the old krogan at full speed. As soon as she was at him he leaned forward and bounced her off of him. She landed hard on the ground.

Everyone tried to hide their giggles at how ridiculous it looked to see a human child charge a krogan, except Jane who helped her daughter up. When she pulled Riley up from the ground her face went white, "Oh shit."

Everyone immediately looked.

"I wasn't here." Ashley said and started to back away.

"Oh Shepard, you're in trouble now." Garrus piped in.

Wrex stared, his mouth dropped open.

Riley looked around and then put her fingers to what everyone was looking at and felt something warm and sticky over her right eye. Looking at her fingers she noticed blood and felt it running down the side of her face.

The Commander turned on Wrex and punched him in the arm, "You made an eight year old charge a fully armored krogan?!" Turning back to Riley, she grabbed a small towel and held it to the girls head, "Shit, shit, shit. I am in so much trouble! Liara is so going to _kill_ me! And I don't mean the kind that's instant, I mean molecular ripping, blood-boiling, furious asari death, complete with the eye and you _all_ know what eye I'm talking about. Asari terror eye!"

Riley's one eye went wide as she looked at her mom. She had learned enough to know that getting in trouble with her Momma was bad business, but knowing that her Mom would get in trouble for this was...entertaining.

Wrex looked at her, his mouth trying to form words. He wasn't worried in the least what Jane would do to him but he absolutely did not want to feel the wrath of Liara.

Ashley grabbed a med kit and knelt next to Riley, "Calm down guys, it's not that bad. Let's just calm down and clean Riley up and we'll all be fine. Okay?" When everyone nodded she turned her attention to Riley, "Look at you little soldier, not even a tear, I'm impressed."

Riley smiled with pride, "It doesn't hurt."

Ashley giggled, "Liar. I'd be crying like a baby if I got an injury like that."

Riley giggled, "I wanna do it again."

Wrex pointed at Riley and looked at Shepard, "See. She's part krogan like her mom."

"Not likely, and no RJ, you can't do it again." Jane looked over Wrex's armor and saw where Riley's head hit a pointed plate and then stood up looking at the krogan, "It was an accident and I'm sorry I hit you Wrex."

Wrex only looked at her, "I can take it from you Shepard, it's Liara I'm afraid of and krogan's don't fear anything."

"Well you're lucky because it's not you she's going to kill. Remember, the eye." She gave Wrex her best asari stink eye then turned and knelt down next to Riley and Ash, "Let me see that." She gently pulled the gauze away that Ashley had stuck to the wound, "It's going to take some stitches, let's get her up to Chakwas, party's over."

After this, Garrus was absolutely sure he didn't want to teach Riley anything in case she got injured, "So I guess target practice is off?," he said with a hint of hope.

Shepard looked at him as they passed by on their way to the lift, "No, see you tomorrow."

He looked down, shaking his head and to himself, "Better go make sure all those guns are calibrated or she might shoot an eye out."

* * *

"Well Commander, you're in luck, it's just a small cut and only required one tiny stitch. That's the fun thing about head wounds, they're dramatic bleeders." Chakwas smiled.

Jane stood with her arms crossed and looked from the doctor, to Riley and back again, "Okay, thanks doc."

Chakwas put her hand on the Commander's shoulder, "You've become quite the attentive parent, I've never seen you so worried."

Jane frowned, "What? About her?" pointing to Riley, "Hell, she's a champ, I'm not worried about her at all, I'm worried about me."

Chakwas gave the Commander a sideways glance, "Ahh, Liara. Just tell her that accidents happen and that all children get hurt."

"They do yes, but do they get hurt trying to charge a krogan male in pointy armor?"

Chakwas laughed, "No, not that I know of and I have to say that Riley is my first patient who's ever charged a krogan before. This will go down in medical history and I will be famous."

Riley giggled and looked at her Mom.

Shepard smirked, "Gee. Thanks."

* * *

Jane ushered Riley through the front door and quickly into the bathroom. She started the shower, helped the girl undress, "Get cleaned up, I'll be back to help you out."

"Okay."

She stepped out into the hallway and was startled by Liara, "Oh! God! You scared me!"

Liara smiled and gave Jane a look, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah! Yes. Absolutely. All good. Just showering before bed. We worked up a sweat." She called out behind her, "RJ, call me when you're ready, I'll help you out." Before she let Riley respond she hit the button and closed the door. Turning back to her bond mate she took her gently by the arm and led her to the living room, "Want some wine?"

Liara looked closely at Jane, "What is wrong?"

Jane only momentarily met Liara's blue eyes, "Nothing. Not a thing. Why? Why would you think something's wrong?"

Liara stopped and crossed her arms turning to Jane and glared at her, "You are stammering and your face is a shade of red I have little experience with."

Jane looked around shaking her head and then looked at the ground just in front of Liara, "Just hot from working out."

Liara's eyes narrowed, "Tell me the truth. I have gotten very good at reading humans, two of them especially."

Jane slumped and let her arms drop. Propping her hands on her hips, she leaned against the wall and met Liara's glare, "Riley got injured."

Jane waited for the dreaded stink eye but to her surprise, Liara remained calm, "Is she okay?"

Shepard was shocked. She thought for sure Liara was going to go crazy, "Yeah. Just a small cut...and a stitch." She looked sheepishly up at her bond mate, waiting for a change in mood and when there was none she continued, "You knew didn't you?"

Liara looked at her and a hint of a smile broke through, "Of course I did."

Jane sighed, "How?"

Liara moved closer and pecked the Commander on the lips, "What kind of parent would I be if I did not know what was going on with my child at all times?"

Jane rolled her eyes and smirked, "You, dear doctor, should know better than to answer a question with a question. Who told? Ashley?"

Liara stepped away, "No."

"Who?"

Liara giggled, "I have my resources."

Jane smiled a warning, "T'Soni."

Liara turned and gave her a smug look, "It would seem that krogans are terrible at keeping secrets when they are terrified."

Jane shook her head, "Wrex."

Liara laughed, "You should have heard him groveling for forgiveness Jane. He was truly pathetic." Liara did a mock impression of the krogan warrior, "Hey Liara...I'm so sorry for hurting the little one...it was an accident...I swear...please don't hate me. And then he said something about my eyes."

Jane smiled holding her forehead with her palm, "He says he's terrified of you."

Liara was incensed, "Whatever did I do to deserve _that_ kind of reputation?"

Jane giggled, "Have you seen yourself in a fight Li? It's enough to scare anyone."

Liara just shook her head and smiled, "Well, as long as my little _pyjak_ is still in one piece, you are all safe."

Jane smiled, "She is and she was a real trooper too. Not a tear shed."

Liara crossed her arms, "That is good. Now, if you do not mind, I will get her out and ready for bed, it is well past her bedtime."

Jane pursed her lips and nodded, "Okay. I'm going to get in for a shower too."

Liara stole a kiss, "That is good, you need one." She quickly rushed off before Shepard could retaliate.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you all for your patience and many thanks for your kind comments. I am truly having fun writing this story and it's stretching me both as a writer and as an observer of human behaviors.

I want to let those who follow me know that if you want more continual updates on where I am at in my writing of these chapters, you can follow me on twitter. My handle is of course evilswissmiss and I update the happenings of my chapters pretty often. Cheers and happy reading.

* * *

Riley and Kallah sat at the kitchen counter each one going over their homework from their separate classes. Liara had helped each of them a bit with their homework and when each girl was working diligently she went to her office to complete her research notes on her recent findings about the prothean beacons, Jane's visions and their encounter with Sovereign.

Riley looked up from the work in front of her and over at Kallah. Seeing that Kallah was diligently studying, something the asari didn't do before meeting the T'Soni-Shepards, Riley sighed and looked back down at her work again.

Kallah looked at Riley out of the corner of her eye, "What's the matter?"

Riley looked up quickly at the older girl again, "I...I'm just...never mind."

Kallah nodded, "Tell me."

"I'm confused."

Kallah looked at Riley's data pad and looked it over "With what?"

Riley took the data pad back and sighed, "Not this. Wh...what was the thing that my parents helped save the Citadel from?"

Kallah looked back down at her data pad, "Why don't you ask them?"

Riley looked at her work, "Because I don't think they would answer me if I did. They don't want me to be scared. I've overheard them talking and my Mom says that whatever it is, there's a lot of them and they're coming back. They're called _Reapers_."

Kallah smirked, "There was only the one and they killed it. They're not coming back and your Mom is being stupid for scaring people."

Riley frowned. She didn't like that Kallah called her Mom a name and she became defensive, "How do _you_ know?"

Without looking up from her data pad, Kallah explained, "Because if there was any more, then the Council would know and the Council says there's no more of them and that it was the geth that built it and were controlling it."

Riley looked at her work, "What are geth?"

Kallah looked down at Riley, "Don't you know anything? They're synthetics that were created by the quarians and the quarians lost control of them and now the geth are bad and try to kill people."

Riley had grown up with the rumors that surrounded her Mother. She knew that the Commander saved an entire colony from batarian slavers and became a great war hero. She knew this not because her Mother or Grandparents ever told her, but because kids talk at school and Riley had become very good at eaves dropping. Just before she came to live with her Mother though, school yard gossip turned ugly and Jane was no longer the hero that everyone respected. She'd become the crazy soldier spreading unfounded terror about the geth and Reapers throughout the galaxy. Riley didn't want to believe that her Mother might be wrong but it was hard to believe that large synthetic creatures from deep space are out to annihilate everyone. Looking up again at the asari girl, "What if my Mom is right and the Council is wrong and them not listening to her will cause us harm?"

"The Council isn't wrong Riley. You're Mom is a great soldier but she's just scaring everyone over nothing. There are no Reapers and the geth won't ever come out of the veil."

Riley became agitated, "Well, they came this time. I believe my Mom and I think that if the Council doesn't believe her and you believe the Council, then you're the stupid one."

Liara had entered the room and heard the last part of what her daughter said, "Excuse me! Did I just hear you call Kallah stupid?!"

Riley startled a bit at Liara's tone. She knew she was in trouble but once she told her _why_ she said it, she was sure that her Momma would set Kallah straight, "Yes, but..."

Liara moved quickly, taking Riley by the arm and pulled her from the chair, "We do not call people names in this house, do you understand?"

Riley tried to pull free to turn and talk with Liara, "Yes, but..."

"I do not want to hear it."

Riley stomped her foot in frustration, "Momma you're not listening."

"I have heard quite enough Riley Jane and you were very rude to our guest. Apologize to Kallah right now."

Riley's eyes filled with tears, "No!"

"Apologize now!"

Riley started to cry as her face went beet red. She yanked her arm from Liara's firm grip turned and started to walk to her room.

"Riley stop." Liara demanded.

The girl turned, "You never listen to me! You only listen to her!"

Liara stood her ground, "That is not true. Apologize now."

Riley got worked up and started to sob, she turned and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Liara looked at Kallah, "I have never seen her like that. What happened?"

Kallah shrugged, "She was asking about the Reaper things and when I told her she got upset."

Liara frowned, "I will let her calm down before I talk with her."

* * *

Shepard stood at the podium in front of the Council, frustration oozing off of her, "You can't be serious! The threat is real and it's at our front door."

Tevos looked at her partners, "We can't base our judgements on one person alone Spectre and you are the only one who is declaring such agonizing fallacies, in public no less. You're scaring people."

Shepard shook her head and then with firm resolve looked up and met every eye of every Council member on the platform, "I sacrificed thousands of human lives for you. Each and every one of you and everyone aboard this station. I've warned you over and over about the threat that lies in deep space, yet you continue to ignore my warnings and the warnings of my crew. Sovereign was not geth, it was a Reaper and we _will_ be seeing more of them. I only hope it won't be before we have time to get ready."

The turian Counselor Sparatus grumped, "Is that what your _visions_ are saying Shepard? That's not enough proof. You've been working hard, perhaps a vacation is in order. Isn't that what you humans call it? A time out?" He crossed his arms and chuckled.

Shepard shook her head and angrily slammed her fists down on the podium in front of her.

The Council members jumped, startled at the display. The salarian Counselor Valern spoke coolly, "You had better watch that temper of yours Spectre or the humans may be taking a step back when we pull your title."

Shepard spoke with steely resolve, "I have nothing more. If what I have told you comes to pass, I won't need to _prove_ anything to you. I only hope that you and each of your species is truly prepared for the battle that will be before us. Although, I'm certain that you will be crying for your precious human Spectre to come and save you like I did the last time." She turned and started to walk away and then turned back, "You're ignorant fools if you don't believe what is staring you right in the face."

The turian and salarian Council members gasped and looked at each other and to Counselor Tevos, neither one making a motion to speak aloud. Tevos clasped her hands in front of her and stared after Shepard, "Council dismissed."

* * *

Jane walked through the door to the penthouse and angrily threw her bag and jacket in the closet. Coming around the corner she saw Liara and Kallah leaning against each other at the counter, Liara helping Kallah with her homework.

"Hey." Pausing to try to pull her mind away from her day, Jane walks over to the pair and pats Kallah gently on the shoulder while she kisses Liara on the cheek.

They both in unison look up and smile. Liara speaks, "You look like you have had a difficult day. Is everything alright?"

Jane looks at Kallah then at Liara, she grabs a glass from next to the decanter and fills it nearly to the rim with wine, "Later. Where's Riley?"

Liara rolls her eyes, "She was being rude and when I disciplined her she threw a fit and stormed off to her room."

Jane frowned, "That's abnormal."

Kallah smirked, "She was being mean and called me stupid."

Jane didn't know her daughter well, but she knew her well enough to know that the little girl didn't just go around calling people names. Something happened and she wanted to find out. She walked out of the kitchen and called back as she moved down the hall, "I need a shower, I'll talk with her when I get out."

Liara acknowledged, "I will be taking Kallah home in approximately ten minutes. Would you mind waiting for me?"

Shepard continued to make her way towards the hall, "I'll handle it." Then sighs in frustration, "Like I handle everything else."

Liara went silent and was slightly hurt. She looked down at the young asari who looked up at her and remembered that she was the only role model to this girl. She buried her emotions and helped Kallah finish up her school work, packed the girls bag and they walked to the door with one last glance down the hall, where she could hear the shower running.

* * *

Jane stood in the shower letting the hot water hit her tense shoulders decompressing as her thoughts about the Council's blatant ignorance drifted away with the steam that was roiling around her. After she toweled off, she put on her yoga pants and a tank top. Feeling a bit more relaxed than when she got home, she was ready to talk with her daughter about the days events.

Walking towards Riley's door she could hear a loud tapping coming from the other side. As the door slid open she saw Riley leaning against the glass window hitting it with her asari doll. Jane rushed forward and yanked the doll out of the girls hand simultaneously pulling her away from the window, "Riley what are you thinking? You could've broken that glass and where you were standing you...," Shepard glanced out the window and was reminded what floor they lived on, she shivered and looked back at the little girl. She could see her daughter had been crying and it broke her heart,"...talk to me, tell me what's going on."

Riley only stared, "Momma doesn't love me anymore."

Jane looked at Riley confused, "What are you talking about? She loves you with all of her heart."

Riley shakes her head and moves away defensively, "No. No she doesn't. It's happened, she has a new daughter now, an asari daughter, someone just like her."

Jane moved closer, "RJ don't be silly, Kallah is _not_ her daughter and never will be. She loves you so much and it would hurt her to know that you felt this way."

Riley shrugged and pouted, "I'm not her daughter either and I don't really care how she feels anyway."

Jane shook her head. She could tell her daughter was angry and while she'd seen Riley throw some fits, the kind of hurt and anger her daughter was displaying at the moment was rare and disheartening, "That's not very nice Riley and you _are_ her daughter, we have the paperwork to prove it."

Riley retaliated, "That's only a signature that makes it easier for her to sign off on schoolwork, it means nothing. She's not my blood, I'm _your_ daughter and she only takes care of me because of you. Don't you know that blood is everything?"

Shepard realized that there was no making Riley see eye to eye on this and she's curious as to what had happened to make her daughter feel so strongly, "Where are you getting this?"

Riley shook her head and looked out the window.

Jane sighed, "Blood is not _everything_ RJ. I have a whole crew that I call my family and not only are we not blood related, we're not even the same species. Can you at least tell me what has happened to make you think that she doesn't love you?"

Riley shifted back and forth uncomfortably, "They share a lot more and spend more time together and Momma chooses Kallah's side and melds with her."

Jane agreed that what Riley was saying was true. Liara _had_ as of late been spending much more time with Kallah than their daughter and the melds her bond mate shared with another child were something that bothered Jane but she understood why Liara was hesitant to move forward with Riley in that regard, and she respected that, but choosing Kallah's side? That didn't sound like Liara at all, "Wait, back up. What do you mean she chooses Kallah's side? What happened?"

Riley looked at her mother with green, tear-filled eyes, "Kallah told me that you were stupid because you said that there are more of those...those..._Reapers _and I told her that she was stupid for _not_ believing you and Momma. Then Momma got mad at _me_ and said I was being rude, but Mommy, Kallah was rude first."

Riley was crying at this point and Jane put her hand on the girls head, "I'm sure that if Momma had known everything that was said, she wouldn't have reacted that way."

Riley tried to catch her breath but was having a hard time, "I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen to me," Riley had worked herself into such an emotional frenzy, she couldn't catch her breath, "She...she...took Kallah's side and...and...and...she didn't listen to me."

"Okay, okay, calm down," Jane led her little girl to the bed, helped her lie down and took her shoes off. She turned the girl over so she was on her tummy and then started rubbing her back, "I think there's a misunderstanding and when Momma comes home we will talk it out." Riley shifted her body so her head could be on her Mother's lap. Shepard looked down at the little girl putting so much trust in her. She ran her fingers through Riley's hair and massaged her temples. As Jane continued to pay attention to her, rubbing circles on her back, Riley had relaxed considerably. After about fifteen minutes with fewer tears being shed and no motion from the girl, Jane peered over and saw that her daughter had fallen asleep. Quietly and to herself, "Okay, maybe we'll talk tomorrow then."

* * *

Liara came in and noticed the quiet immediately. She walked down the hall peering in Riley's room on the way down. Seeing Riley asleep on the bed still in her school clothes, she walked in and pulled a set of pajamas out of the drawer, changed the girl, worked the blankets out from under her and tucked her in. She gently placed her lips on Riley's temple and whispered to her, "I love you Little Star. I am so sorry for today, tomorrow will be better, I promise." As she stood up and turned she ran her fingers through the girls hair.

When she walked into the master bedroom she was met with Jane reading in bed. The Commander looked up at her bond mate and smiled, "Looks like we may finally have some privacy Dr. T'Soni."

Liara blushed, "Yes Commander, it would appear we do. Excuse me while I change into something less...constricting."

Jane chuckled, "Please do."

When Liara came back out she was in nothing but a small tank top and her underwear. Moving to the bed, she crawled under the covers next to Jane and snuggled against the Commander, "Hard day at work?"

"A bit. Not as hard as yours so I've heard," Shepard smiled into her lovers crest.

Liara sighed, "I am no longer sure if I want any more daughters."

Jane chuckled, "Why?"

Liara tilted her head up to meet Jane's eyes, "They fight too much, are constantly in competition and they throw fits. Well, one threw a fit..."

Jane nodded, "Riley..."

Liara huffed, "I have never seen her like that before."

"You know, she's a really great kid who never gave us a problem until recently. I think maybe that's a good indicator."

Liara met green eyes, "Indicator of what?"

Shepard sighed, "That there was something more to the story."

Liara sat up so she could see and talk better, "More to Riley's story? You talked with her?"

Jane nodded wearily, "I did and she had a lot to say," She gently tossed her data pad to the end of the bed, "In the time that we've had her, I've noticed something about RJ...she has a strong sense of justice. If she feels wronged, she becomes pretty passionate."

Liara sighed, "Was this about my disciplining her?"

"I think that might be part of it, but I'm certain that's not why she threw a fit. She usually takes her punishments pretty well when it's earned, but this time, I'm not so sure she should've been punished Li. In fact, I'm pretty sure that at the crux of all of this is a little green monster."

Liara looked at Jane in confusion, "A little green monster?"

Jane smirked, "That's what we humans call jealousy...or is it envy? I can't remember which one it is but they're both bad and they both come into play here."

Liara shifted uncomfortably, "What did she tell you?"

Jane sat up and crossed her legs, "She's afraid that you're replacing her with Kallah. That you have so much more in common with Kallah and somehow she thinks that because she's human, she's inferior."

Liara was shocked,"Oh goddess, she should not think that, it is completely untrue! I have told her already that her replacement with someone else is entirely impossible."

Jane took Liara's hand and looked at her sadly, "But she does think that and it seems to me that she's acting out. I think her spat with Kallah was the straw that broke the camels back."

Liara looked at her bond mate clearly confused, "The straw camel what?"

Jane sighed, "It means that something became too much for her to handle and she exploded."

"I am so confused." Liara shook her head, "I am stepping on all of these...these...land mines, as you say."

Shepard bit her lip debating whether to elaborate further. Eventually, she concluded that she must interpret and explain her thoughts about Riley for Liara to understand otherwise this might be the end of Liara and Riley's relationship, "Li, Riley mentioned that there was more to her and Kallah's spat than just calling her stu...,"

Before Jane could finish, a buzz went off indicating the front door had opened. Her eyes shot up and without thinking she slid off the bed, grabbed her Phalanx pistol and ran for the foyer. When she got there she saw that front door was wide open. She ran out into the hall and looked both ways and didn't see anyone. She ran back into the house, "Lights. Full." The lights in the entire penthouse turned on high. She saw Liara in the hall peering around the corner her body engulfed in biotic blue.

"Stay put," She did a full sweep of the living room, dining area and kitchen.

Moving swiftly down the hall she cleared the two guest bedrooms, her office and the master bedroom. Not seeing Riley, she quickly moved down the hall and into her daughters bedroom.

Liara came up behind Jane as her pistol dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. They saw the bed was empty but the room was overall tidy and everything still in its place.

Liara put her hand to her mouth, "Oh Goddess..."

Jane was breathing heavily and trying to hold her emotion, "She...she's gone."

Liara tried to stifle a cry, "How do you know? Maybe she is still here. Riley?" The asari left the room and could be heard calling aloud, "Riley?!"

Jane met Liara in the living room, "Nothing's missing, if she ran away she would've taken things with her. Maybe she was kidnapped." Jane ran from the room and quickly put shoes on and was starting out the door when Liara grabbed her.

"We should call C-Sec."

Shepard met her eyes, "Stay here, call them and call Ashley, Riley's probably not far. Send everyone her school picture and tell them to start looking."

Liara nodded, ran to the comm and opened a channel.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I know what you're thinking. Another chapter so soon? Well, it just so happened that chapter twelve was pushing 8,000 words and could be sufficiently split into two chapters. Which means, lucky you, considering I don't update as often as I intend.

I hope you like this one. I know Liara is all over the map with her emotions and fears, but due the the timing of ME1 and how old Liara is, I can't imagine that she would just easily flow into being a great Mother. As many of us know, being a parent is on the job training and we don't often get do overs. Now imagine you're in your early twenties and become an instant parent to a broken nine year old? She's bound to make some huge mistakes, but we know her heart is in the right place and Riley's a pretty forgiving kid, so that makes it easier.

Many of you have expressed slight frustration over the time between my chapter posts. I am deeply sorry. I can assure you that I hate keeping you waiting as much as you hate waiting for the chapters. The best I can do as I learn new skills as a writer is to give you access to me. So, here's my twitter handle where you can follow me and I will update you about "Connections". It's EvilSwissMiss and I encourage you to make the connection. :)

* * *

The door chimed desperately for the third time and Renakka opened it. Looking down her eyes fell on a very distraught human child.

"Riley?" Bentoh Renakka looked around in the hall, "Where are your parents? What's going on?"

Riley sniffed, "I need to talk to Kallah please."

The krogan woman stood aside and let the little girl walk in, closing the door behind her.

"Before you speak with Kallah, what is going on? You are obviously upset." Renakka put her large hand on Riley's shoulder and led her further inside.

Riley turned, "Nothing. I just need to see Kallah."

The krogan sighed, "It is not _nothing_, you can talk with me freely."

Riley sniffled and wiped her tear-stained cheek with the back of her hand, "Please may I just talk with Kallah?"

Renakka sighed and looked hard at the child before her, "Alright, but please know that you can talk to me about anything that is bothering you and I can help you."

Riley nodded her head, "Yes ma'am."

"Kallah is in her bedroom reading. Am I to assume that your parents don't know that you are here?"

Riley nodded her head, looking down in shame.

Renakka gently placed her hand on Riley's head and lightly pushed her towards Kallah's room, "I will call your parents, they are likely very worried."

Riley swallowed, "Okay."

* * *

Riley knocked on the door to Kallah's room and waited. After a few moments she heard Kallah on the other side, "Come in."

The door slid open and Riley entered. Kallah was sitting on her bed watching a kid vid and reading her data pad. She looked over and seeing who it was, immediately sat up, "Hey."

Riley glared at her unblinking, "Hello."

Kallah was a little unnerved and frowned, "What are you doing here?"

Riley sniffled, "I just came to tell you that Liara is _my_ Mom and if you want her as yours, I'm going to fight for her."

Kallah chuckled, "First, I don't want her you goof. I mean, I like her and all, but she's more like a big sister or an aunt even. Second, you can't fight me because you'd just hurt yourself."

Riley frowned, "That's not true, I've been learning some new moves from my Mom and you may be able to beat me up again, but this time it wouldn't be for free. Anyway, you don't want to be her daughter?"

Kallah was unfazed and smirked. Rolling her eyes, she got up from her bed, pulled the smaller girl over, sat her down and faced her, "Listen, I like your family a lot and I'm really glad that I've gotten to spend time with you. I've never had a family like yours, so it's nice to be a part of something. Your Momma has taught me a lot about being asari but I have my own Fath...uhh...Mother and even though she's different from me, I love her a lot and could never replace her."

Riley sighed, her eyes welling with tears. She was prepared for battle and now that the adrenaline was wearing off she was losing control of her emotions. A few tears trickled down her cheeks.

Kallah got up, grabbed a t-shirt out of a drawer and tossed it at Riley, "You cry a lot."

Riley nodded and wiped her face with the shirt, "I know."

The older asari girl pulled her legs under her as she sat, "Why?"

Riley shrugged, "Dunno. Guess I just really love my parents."

Kallah nodded, "I do too. I don't always show it but I really love my Mom and she's a pretty good Mom, for a krogan."

Riley smiled and Kallah punched her lightly.

* * *

Liara and Jane walked in as soon as Renakka opened the door. Shepard was hardly masking her worry over her daughters sudden running away, "Where is she?"

Renakka put her hand upon the Spectre's shoulder, "First, calm down. She's fine, uninjured and safe. Come in and sit so we can talk this out."

Liara was impressed at the krogan's ability to sooth her bond mate. Taking a deep breath she followed Jane and Renakka into the family room and took a seat on the couch.

Renakka followed them in but before taking a seat, "Can I get you something to drink?"

Jane sighed heavily, "You have anything stronger than ryncol?"

The krogan let out a deep chuckle, "No, sadly I do not."

Jane met Liara's concerned blue eyes and then looked back to Renakka, "I think I can speak for both of us when I say we just want to see our daughter and take her home."

Renakka smiled a krogan smile, "I understand Commander and that's why I called you but understand that whatever is going on between our daughters is being worked out now and I'm afraid that if we interrupt, as adults are apt to do, we will ruin their progress."

Liara sat forward, "Forgive me, but how do we know that they are not killing each other in there."

Renakka laughed, "My daughter is a very efficient biotic, but I'm certain I would have heard screaming by now if anything was amiss."

* * *

Inhaling, Riley looked up at the older girl, "Can I tell you something?" Kallah met her little friends eyes and nodded. Riley continued, "I'm really afraid of losing them."

The asari girl tilted her head, "Why?"

Riley looked down, "I think, because I didn't have my Mom for so long and Momma takes such good care of me, I'm afraid that this is all a dream and that one of these days I'm going to wake up and I'll be right back in the Academy, alone."

Kallah took Riley's hand in her own, "I know it's hard not having a parent around. I miss my asari Mother a lot so I do know how you feel, but your fears, that's all they are, just fear. There's no truth in them. I _know_ Liara loves you a whole lot and I _know_ that your Mother loves you a whole lot too. I feel kind of bad _knowing_ so much and you don't but you have to believe me when I tell you these things."

Riley nodded, tears still trickling down her cheeks, "I only wish I knew why Momma won't meld with me. She treats me like I'm fragile and like she'll break me, so she doesn't do things with me that she does with you. It hurts my feelings because I'm supposed to be hers but I don't feel like I'm hers at all."

Kallah smiled a sad, understanding smile, "You're not fragile though Riley, you're pretty tough and you've been through a lot. She's probably afraid of hurting you or maybe even losing you. Or, maybe she's afraid of showing her soul to you because she thinks you won't want _her_ anymore."

"But I do want her. I guess we'll never know." Riley sulked.

Kallah slugged the littler girl a bit hard on the arm causing Riley to wince and hold it. Kallah frowned, "Stop that. Stop feeling sorry for yourself Riley. If Liara was human, you still wouldn't have melded so stop putting so much thought into that because if she _never_ melds with you, you'll still always be hers."

"But it's important to the asari."

Kallah looked at Riley, her lips pursed, "Yeah? So, you're not asari, big deal. I think it would be rather nice to not have to need to meld with people in order to get to know them. It seems like such a crutch to me."

Riley's eyebrows raised in shock at hearing what Kallah is saying, "Why would you say that?"

Kallah shrugged, "Look, I'm not saying that it's a weakness or anything, just that it must be nice to be able to grow up without constant melding being a necessity. It seems like it holds the asari back a bit. For instance, if you'd never come along, I would've never met Liara and I might have become a raving lunatic." Kallah looked at Riley from the corner of her eyes and smirked.

Riley giggled, "You are."

Kallah chuckled and put her arm around the smaller girl and brought her into a choke hold, "Just don't tell anyone I'm getting better, I have a reputation to maintain."

"Okay, okay. I won't." Riley leaned into the asari girl as Kallah's arm loosened into a hug.

"Don't worry so much Riley."

Riley smiled up at her friend, "Okay."

"Good."

"I need to talk to you about one more thing." Riley met Kallah's brown eyes.

Kallah shrugged, "Sure."

"Why did you call my Mom stupid?" The younger girl held her head high.

Kallah blushed a little and smiled, "I don't know. It's just...she says these things and people get scared."

Riley was confused, "But, she said that Sovereign was coming to the Citadel and it did. She saved everyone here from it. Why would they be scared of her if she's telling the truth?"

Kallah shrugged, "It's complicated Riley. Maybe people believe her a little but don't want to and so they say these things about her."

Riley shook her head, "She's only trying to help."

Kallah looked down bashfully, "You're probably right."

Riley pursed her lips, "Don't call her stupid again. It hurts my feelings because she's only trying to help."

Kallah met Riley's eyes and for the first time she saw the hurt that she caused by her words, "Okay. I won't."

Riley nodded and gave Kallah a hug then slid off the bed and walked towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kallah followed the girl with her eyes, "Okay, see you later."

* * *

When Riley came from Kallah's room she didn't expect her parents to be there waiting for her and it startled her. Jane was sitting on the couch, arms crossed and looked up when she saw the girl. As she got up and rushed to her daughter, Liara turned in the direction her bond mate was rushing and followed suit. They both got to Riley at the same time and pulled her into their arms.

"What were you thinking RJ?" Jane spoke into the girls ear with obvious emotion lacing every word. The Commander was truly worried about her daughter, and she wasn't aware at how much this was taxing her emotions until she saw her little daughter standing in front of her. Safe.

Pulling away from Riley, she held the girl away from her, "You nearly killed me with worry! I love you, but so help me, if you ever leave me again, you'll be grounded until you're 50. Understand?"

Riley nodded wiping her own tears away, "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry."

When Jane had finished with her, she stood, wiping her face with her sleeve. Liara had been waiting to the side, holding her tears and looking down at the little girl. Riley looked up at her in shame and shuffled slowly to the asari.

"I'm sorry Momma." Riley softly spoke before putting her arms around Liara's waist and squeezed.

Liara pulled out of the girls arms and knelt in front of her, staring at the girl eye to eye, "I thought I had lost you Little Star. Do you have any idea what it would do to me if anything ever happened to you?"

Riley's eyes dropped and she quietly spoke, "No."

Liara hooked her finger under the girls chin and lifted and softly spoke, "It would kill me. But, you are safe and that is all that matters. We will talk about this more when we get home."

Riley knew that she was in trouble and accepted her fate, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Liara and Jane tried to talk with Riley when they got home, but all three were exhausted, emotionally and physically. With a promise of continuing the discussion in the morning, Liara and Jane sent Riley off to bed and they followed suit not long after.

The household had been asleep for some time but Liara couldn't shake the feeling that she had made monumental mistakes and injured her relationship with the little girl who had not so long ago become her child. Her heart ached at the knowledge that Riley felt second best. She quietly slipped out of bed and walked down the hall to stand quietly in the doorway of Riley's room and watch the girl sleep.

She had been thinking a great deal about what Jane said about melding with their daughter. Taking a deep breath and exhaling the asari walked to the girls bed, pulled back the covers and climbed in beside her. She pulled Riley into her arms and held her snugly against her chest. The little girl stirred a bit and Liara soothingly hushed in her ear calming the child back to sleep.

She knew Riley couldn't hear her in her slumber but she whispered regardless, "I'm so sorry for making you feel like you did not matter and that you were not important to me." Caressing the girls head and tucking her hair behind her ear she continued, "I love you with all of my heart Riley Jane T'Soni-Shepard," Liara rubbed her cheek against Riley's head and kissed it, "and someday I will be brave enough to show my love to you."

While Liara was whisper, Riley had woken up. She opened her eyes and was silently listening. Tears began to flow as she melted into her Momma's strong embrace, "Momma?"

Liara closed her eyes, "I did not mean to wake you."

Riley continued, "I love you too, but, aren't you mad at me?"

Liara stifled her own tears and sighed, "No, no, not at all. Being your Mother is all so new for me still and sometimes, when I make mistakes," She sighed heavily, "I...I will let you sleep, I only wanted to hold you for a moment. We can talk about this in the morning." Liara was quite obviously at a loss for words and this dismayed her. She quickly kissed Riley on the head and started to get up.

Riley reached up and held Liara's arms, "Please don't go Momma."

Liara stopped and settled again. A little girl who asks her Momma to stay obviously loves her and Riley's action completely dissolved a great deal of Liara's fear. She smiled into Riley's hair and kissed her again, "Okay, I shall stay."

She held her daughter for quite some time and was certain the girl had fallen back asleep but Riley stirred again, "You know how you meld with Kallah?"

Liara nodded, "Mmhmm."

"Can you meld with me?"

The asari had thought of it before and she knew why she hadn't tried before but had never spoken her fears aloud to Jane or to Riley. The girl was very young and she had never bonded with a child of any species aside from her own. Her inexperience inhibited her from even suggesting it, but now Riley, her _daughter_, wants to connect with her and she has no excuse apart from the truth, "I would love to but I am afraid."

Riley nodded her head and fell silent.

Liara felt the need to elaborate, fearful that she once again hurt Riley's feelings, "I...I...am not afraid of you my love. I am merely apprehensive because we...we do not know how it will affect you and I would be devastated if I hurt you or made you feel uncomfortable in any way."

Riley turned in Liara's arms to face her, "If I were asari though, this would make you more my Mother?"

Riley's green eyes sparkled with innocence and Liara met them with a smile. She lightly brushed her fingers through the girls hair, "You cannot be any more my daughter than you are now because I love you as though I carried you in my body and gave birth to you."

Riley met Liara's eyes unwavering, "Show me."

Liara fell still understanding fully what her child was asking. Jane was right, Riley had been told time and time again how special and important she is but because of the actions that had taken place in her young life, she had become a child that needed to be shown not told. Jane choosing to bring her to the Citadel to live with them was the first in a series of actions that showed Riley that she was loved, but it was only the first. Many more would be necessary until the little girl fully accepted that her Mother and her Mother's bond mate love her and most importantly, want her. Riley was becoming a person of action and not of words and Liara now understood that she had inadvertently fallen into a trap when she brought Kallah into their lives.

She put her hand on Riley's cheek and kissed her forehead, "Alright."

"Is everything okay in here?" Jane shuffled sleepily into the room.

Liara turned and looked at Jane, "Yes. We were just talking."

Shepard smiled, "Okay. Anything I can do?"

Liara looked back at Riley and smiled, "I am going to meld with our daughter, would you please stay with us?"

Jane took a surprised breath not expecting Liara to consent so soon, "Yeah, of course." She went around the bed to sit next to her daughter and gently took Riley's hand in her own.

The little girl looked up at her Mother, "Does this hurt?"

Jane smiled, "No, but it does feel different. Kind of a good feeling, but a different feeling."

Riley nodded and turned back to Liara, "Okay."

Liara smiled and wrapped the girl in her arms and Riley snuggled into Liara's chest, "I want you to just relax, I am not going to hurt you but you will feel some of my feelings and you will see some of my memories."

Riley nodded and relaxed as best she could.

When Liara felt her daughter was calm she initiated a connection, "We are bound one to another, let our bodies be together as one, there is no you, there is no me, it is just us. Embrace Eternity." Liara's eyes became obsidian orbs. She immediately felt Riley's mind in her own as she delicately accepted it.

What Riley felt wasn't like anything she'd ever experienced. She could feel Liara gently pressing into her memories but it wasn't painful. If anything it was enjoyable and safe. She was also able to feel some of Liara's memories as if they were her own.

Liara shared her memories of being a young girl on Thessia. Running through the gardens that surrounded the T'Soni estate. Riley could both see, smell and feel all that was around her as though she were there and through her Momma's eyes. Liara fed Riley different memories but kept many of them back. The young girl was not ready and would not understand some of the feelings that surrounded those events, like the feelings she had the moment she laid eyes on the girls Mother when she was caught in the prothean bubble.

Riley was in a beautiful library unlike she'd ever seen. Not even the library in the Academy could compare. She was curious and wanted to pull many of the books from the shelf and read them but this was Liara's memory and she wasn't in control. Liara could feel Riley's curiosity peak and she gently soothed her daughter, '_My love, some day when you are older, I will take you to Thessia and you can read all the books you want._'

Riley was led further through the house and eventually she was in an ornately decorated chamber where a tall, beautiful asari was sitting behind a lavish desk. The memory continued and the asari spoke to her, "Hello Little Wing. How is my daughter?" The asari pulled Riley/Liara onto her lap and began to gently hum.

Just as Riley was getting comfortable in Benezia's lap she felt a sudden shift and she could feel Liara gently urging her way into the girls memories. Liara had never seen what academy life was like for Riley, she only knew that from what Hannah told her, Riley had a difficult time fitting in and spent the majority of her time in the massive library of the SAA by herself. It helped her understand why Riley was instantly at ease when she shared her own memories of the library on Thessia. It was Riley's natural habitat.

Liara was in control and because Riley is so young, the girl couldn't pick and choose what memories she wanted to share and which ones were private, so Liara had to be especially careful. If she fully embraced everything that Riley had in her young mind she could be inundated with the girls memories as if she were lying beneath a waterfall trying to breath. She could only allow bits and pieces to come through and sadly she couldn't pick and choose. What Riley had in her mind in this moment was what Liara got to experience.

Liara could see, feel and hear all that Riley had experienced during her time at school and one memory in particular broke her heart.

_She was sitting at a table, a tray of unfamiliar human food in front of her and a book to the side, open and ripe for reading. Liara wished she could understand the words that were in front of her but she had a feeling it was one of the Harry Potter books her daughter spoke of. She would have to remember to ask her. The memory continued as Liara felt something moist hit her back. Riley turned around and Liara was able to see a group of children led by a boy._

"_Hey stupid." The boy called._

_Riley turned back to her book and buried her face in it trying her best to ignore the group. Liara felt Riley's face pushed abruptly into the book and then it was ripped from her hands._

"_I was talking to you Shepard. Don't ignore me stupid."_

_The book was ripped in two in front of her eyes and she felt a surge of biotic energy emanating from her small frame. She stood up and faced the group._

_The boy laughed at her, "Just because your mom is some stupid war hero doesn't mean I'm scared of you. You're still an idiot and you'll never be anything but stupid."_

_Liara could feel Riley's biotics calm as she slumped into her seat. The group of children all laughed as they walked by throwing food at her and dirtying the girls uniform._

Liara was devastated. She knew that this was merely a memory and what was done was done but she still wanted to protect her child and she felt an incredible sadness that she couldn't be there for her daughter at a time when it seemed she needed someone the most. She wanted to flee from these memories and explore more positive ones but they had started to flood her own mind.

Then the memory shifted and Liara with it.

_{Riley Shepard please come to administration.}_

_It looked to Liara that Riley was in the middle of a class when the summons came through over a PA system. The girl gathered her books and immediately did as told._

_Liara was taken aback as she experienced the memory through Riley's eyes. When the girl walked through the door to the administrative offices she was met by an N7 officer in dress blues, a young Jane that Liara had never known stood before her looking full of life and ready for war.  
_

_"Thank you very much." Shepard signed a data pad in front of her and handed it back to the officer on the other side of the counter.  
_

_"Of course Lieutenant. Just have her back before lights out."_

_A young Lieutenant Shepard turned and met her young daughters and Liara's eyes, "Hi baby girl."  
_

_Liara could feel Riley's joy as the girl ran into her Mother's waiting arms.  
_

_Shepard picked her daughter up and walked out of the office and as Liara started to pull out of the memory she heard the Commander say, "Happy Birthday."  
_

Before Liara gently ended the meld she shared her own feelings from the moment she met the girl up until this moment, giving Riley mental reassurance that she was loved by the asari and that everything she said about the girls importance to her was true. When she opened her eyes and they cleared she looked down at the human sleeping in her arms and then up at Jane holding vigil over them both.

Jane smiled, "I'm pretty sure she's fine. Sleeping, but fine."

Liara nodded, "I need to be sure." She moved slightly intending to wake the girl a little and when Riley stirred, opened her eyes and turned over to fall asleep again, only then was Liara satisfied.

Jane took Liara's hand and helped her up, "I think it went well. We can try more tomorrow and she'll be able to appreciate it more when she's awake."

Liara nodded, looking down at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

Shepard put her arms around the asari, "Hey now. What's the matter?"

Liara shook her head, "She had such a hard life before she came to us. So lonely. I never understood how alone she was until now and I am so very glad to have pulled her away from that darkness. It is very important that we meet her needs and now I understand why, in my own language."

Jane understood and she led Liara from the girls bedroom and into their own, "We'll make it up to her Li. She has us for as long as we're here and we plan on being here a very long time."


	14. Chapter 14

Riley opened her eyes and they slowly began to focus on her surroundings. The faux sun was shining through the blinds that covered the windows in her room and she could faintly hear the gentle murmurs of her parents in another part of the penthouse. Throwing off the covers to her bed she jumped up and pushed the button that pulled the blinds apart and opened the glass door leading to the balcony attached to her room. There wasn't a crispness in the morning air like she would have experienced on Earth, and everything from the sky to the sun and the birds in it were holo-projections, but she still inhaled the air around her and felt suddenly alive.

She thought she remembered what happened during the night and what Liara had shared with her, a small smile crept across her gentle face and then just as quickly faded. _What if it was just a dream? But, it felt so real. I saw where Momma grew up and I even remember the smell of that wonderful library, and what about that pretty asari lady, was that Momma's Mother?_ Riley thought on her shared experience with Liara while watching the skycars pass overhead. The meld, if it was even real and not a dream, was an odd feeling for certain. The ability to actually _know_ how another person felt, without an inkling of doubt was more than Riley expected.

She turned and quickly moved to her desk and looked at the computer, "March 28," she softly spoke to herself, "Two more weeks until my birthday. And Mommy's birthday! Mommy and I are going to get a birthday together!" She squealed and clasped her hands.

Riley hastily made her bed, ran from the room and down the hall, bursting with energy towards the kitchen where she saw her Momma sitting at the counter, while her Mother made breakfast. The asari startled a bit and chirped as Riley popped up next to her, wrapping her arms around her and giving her the tightest hug she'd ever felt the girl give. Jane looked to see what was going on and there wrapped around her bond mate was her daughter, looking more vibrant than she'd ever seen the girl look before. Her eyes darted to Liara and when she caught her look, she could see joy at the change in their daughter reflected in Liara's deep blue eyes. Liara merely shrugged her shoulders and smiled broadly, taking in the sudden attention from the little girl.

Riley eventually let go, met her Momma's eyes and smiled, then climbed up and sat on the stool.

"Hey RJ. What's up?," Jane turned back to the pan in front of her and turned the eggs and the heat off so she could walk away and pulled the girl into her arms.

Riley grinned as she fell into her Mother's embrace, "Two things."

Liara smiled at the girls excitement, curious. _All this energy she has, __could this be because of the meld?_ Taking a sip from her mug she nodded, "What two things are exciting you Little Star? We have never seen you quite so happy."

Riley blushed a tad and pulled gently away from Jane. She didn't want to ruin her feeling and the bond she shared with her Momma by speaking about it, and most importantly, she didn't want to hurt Jane's feelings. In a small voice, "Just, last night Momma."

Jane looked between the two and smiled at her daughter, tilting her head to the asari, "It's okay RJ to have a bond with your Momma. It doesn't hurt my feelings, I want you two to be close and to share."

Riley shyly smiled back and nodded, "Okay Mommy." Trusting that what her Mother said was the truth, she looked back at Liara, "I love you Momma. A whole lot."

Liara smiled and dipped her head, "And I love you, a _whole lot_ too."

Riley let out an embarrassed giggle and nodded, "I _know_."

Liara laughed, "That is good." She reached out and caressed her daughters cheek, "It is a very good thing to _know_. We can talk more later, that is, if you would like."

Riley looked at Jane for reassurance and the soldier smiled, "It's _okay_ RJ. I promise."

Riley nodded again, "Okay Momma."

Riley looked at Liara's mug and her big eyes met Liara's and smiled. The asari smiled back and handed the girl her mug as Riley took a sip and smacked her lips, "Mmmm."

Jane turned and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filled it with milk and set it in front of her daughter, "You're too young for coffee, it'll stunt your growth."

Liara's eyes got big as she looked at Jane, "Is that true?"

Jane's eyes twinkled, "I should be three inches taller, what does that tell you?"

Liara frowned pulling the mug further from the little girl.

Jane and Riley laughed.

As they calmed and Jane turned back to making breakfast Riley looked up, "Uhm, another thing is," looking at Jane as she worked in the kitchen, "It's going to be our birthday soon Mommy, and we get to be together this time."

Jane's expression changed. She turned and looked over at the calendar on the wall and realized that her daughter was correct, "That's right!" Quickly moving to the counter, she lifted the girl in her arms and swung her around laughing, then set her gently back down. "You know, I can't remember the last time I celebrated my birthday," she chuckled embarrassingly, "it seems like I'm always on some mission or another," She paused, realizing that her daughter hadn't celebrated hers much either, "but this year, things are going to be different. For both of us. We're going to throw a party for the Shepard girls!"

Liara, smiled and gently corrected, "The _T'Soni_-Shepard girls."

Jane looked at her bond mate and their eyes met. This was their family and she loved them dearly. She'd do anything for them now and for the first time, she relaxed into the role of Mother and protector. This was her chance to make it different for her girl, a chance to make some memories, and she wasn't going to fail this year.

Jane spoke animatedly, "Yes, the _T'Soni_-Shepard girls. I'm thinking that we'll have a big party, with streamers and balloons, and all of our friends and family. What do you think Momma?"

Liara couldn't help but smile at the two in front of her, "That sounds fabulous and it will be my first time celebrating a birthday as well."

Riley looked at Liara puzzled, "Don't asari have birthday parties Momma?"

"Every fifty years there is a celebration of sorts, but it is generally a very ritualistic ceremony and quite boring." Picking up her mug, she took a small sip and smiled at the two sets of eyes looking at her and their matching smiles, "What?"

Jane shook her head, "Nothing, not a thing," Looking at her daughter, "So then we'll have to have a birthday party for all three of us."

Riley giggled, "Yeah!"

Liara shook her head, "I do not need a party. I have far many more years to celebrate than either of you and I would rather enjoy the time I have with my first two loves."

Jane sighed, "Liara, where were you on your one-hundredth birthday celebration?"

Liara looked up and shrugged, "I think I was on Afkarak on a dig."

"And on your fiftieth?" Jane asked.

Liara rolled her eyes, "I had just graduated from University and was on my way to Shrikasa for my first field expedition."

Jane looked at Riley looking at Liara and then she looked back at her bond mate, "So, even within your own culture, you haven't celebrated a birthday at all? Ever?"

"I suppose if you put it like that, then no, I have not celebrated my birth." She smirked, "But Celebrating a birth is hardly for the individual considering they have no real choice in the matter of being born or not. It is purely for the parents. So I shall celebrate the birth of my daughter and my spouse."

Riley frowned and Jane rolled her eyes, "Then I'll also celebrate the birth of my daughter and of my spouse. How 'bout you RJ?"

Riley looked between them, "I think that maybe I should celebrate the birth of my Momma and my Mommy."

"Good answer." Jane piped in.

Riley continued, not letting Liara off the hook so easily, "Momma, I think that since _we_ have birthday's every year, _you_ should have one too."

Liara tilted her head, "Oh, really?"

Riley nodded, "Yes. It should be a rule. If you're a Shepard, then you have to have a birthday party."

Jane looked at Liara, "No argument here."

Liara looked between them both, "There is one problem," Both humans frowned when they looked at her, "I do not know when I was born. I mean, I know the year, but the date, is a mystery."

Riley inhaled in surprise, "Is that true Momma?"

Liara nodded solemnly, "That is true."

Jane smirked, "So, was it recorded somewhere? Maybe there's someone who will remember?"

Liara shrugged, "Honestly? I do not know. The celebration of a child's birth is not something the asari practice and it tends to be a very private affair shared solely by the mother, the father and their parents." Liara looked down trying to hide her emotion at the thought that the day her own daughters come into the world, she will not have her mother there to share in the celebration.

Jane took Liara's mug from her and set it down, then took both of the asari's hands in her own, "Then it's time for a small excursion to Thessia to see what we can find."

Riley saw the gesture and she put her hands over the ones on the counter in front of her, "We're not alone anymore Momma. We have each other now."

Liara looked between her daughter and her bond mate, "You are correct, we are not alone and I cannot imagine not having both of you here." Then to Jane, "Do you really mean for us to see Thessia?"

"Absolutely." She squeezed Liara's hands in her own, "We are _your_ family and because we're human and you're asari means that we have that much more culture. Our little clan is rich with history, so let's go learn something about being asari. Who better to teach us than an expert archaeologist? We can even take Nana and Papa, I'm sure they'd be able to get some time away." Jane smiled, "And besides, that's what I want for my birthday present anyway. I want to spend my birthday with both my ladies, doing something fun together and learning more about _our_ family."

Liara giggled, "Okay, okay," Then a serious look crossed her face, "Wait, we get birthday presents?"

Riley nodded exuberantly, "Uh huh."

The asari smirked as she looked at them both out of the corner of her eye, "Then I should get one hundred and six birthday presents to make up for time lost." She said before taking a sip from her mug.

Both Riley and Jane laugh aloud and Jane paused, "Well, if there's one hundred and six things you want, I'll do my best to get them for you."

Jane smiled and returned to the pan sitting on the stove, "But, first things first. Breakfast."

Riley moved from her chair into Liara's lap and snuggled against her and met blue eyes. She quietly spoke, "Momma, I was wondering if maybe, on my birthday, you could meld with me again?"

Liara wrapped her arms around her daughter and chuckled, "Yes, of course, and not just on your birthdays Little Star. I am yours, here for you always and whenever you need me."

Riley blushed and nodded, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Liara was concerned at Riley's display of shyness when it came to melding, an act that the asari likely take for granted, "Melding is very special to you, I can see this. However, that does not mean that we only do it on special occasions. The asari share between themselves all the time. It is like talking, but a different form of it."

Riley looked up, "That's what Kallah said, but she told me it's a weakness. She's wrong though Momma. Having to rely on a meld to know without a doubt that you are loved isn't a bad thing at all," Riley felt the most confident and alive than she'd ever felt, "I think it's wonderful."

Liara was surprised to hear that Kallah and Riley had talked about melding. It became quite clear that her daughter put a great deal of weight into the act, even going so far as to labeling as a form of love but she didn't need to hear her daughter admit to that thought, she could see it in the girls eyes. She realized yet again, how much weight Riley put into this act among the asari and she knew that she was responsible for helping to create this overwhelming feeling in the girl by not being more open with her from the start of their relationship. She held her daughter a bit tighter, "A Momma's job is to always share with her child. Always. So, whenever you need reassurance and need to feel safe, you come to me and not just on special occasions, okay?"

Riley nodded slightly, "Okay."

Liara tilted her head down to catch her daughters eyes with her own, "Promise?"

Riley looked up and met Liara's blue eyes, "I promise."

"I do not ever want you to doubt my love for you. Ever." She pulled Riley close and tucked the girls head under her chin, "Ever."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate all of you taking the time to continue this journey with me and for your wonderful reviews, some of which have touched my heart and renewed my confidence in myself. While life has had it's many turns, I still think about this piece often and I assure you that even when updates are not as fast as both you the reader and I your author would like, this story is never far from my mind. I once read somewhere that a writer is always writing even when they're not physically typing on a keyboard or laying words down on paper with a pen. If a story is in their mind, then they are still practicing the art of writing. I assure you with all my being that I am constantly writing this story. The only time I am not, is when I sleep or when I am working on my novel. This I promise.

So, while you may not be getting the chapters you so desire at the rate you wish, please know that this story is always in my thoughts and I'm constantly writing out scenes and working out situations that would best serve my characters and my readers.

So, with that being said, enjoy. Oh and beware of the adult moment...it's not graphic, but certainly suggestive.

* * *

"There's going to be balloons and cake," Riley looked at Kallah as they sat side by side on a wall during recess. Other students ran and played around them as they talked. Riley periodically taking the time to study one or two of the children from species once foreign to her.

"What's a balloom?" Kallah was confused.

Riley smiled, "Not balloom, balloon." She shifted, "They're filled with air and sometimes they float and they're always available at Earth parties."

"But, what purpose do they serve?"

Riley shrugged, "I dunno, they just look neat and make things look...festive."

Kallah nodded, still confused.

Unable to explain the exact purpose of a balloon, she continued by changing the subject, "You're going to come right?" Riley asked the asari girl.

"Are you inviting me?"

Riley frowned at the girl, "Of course! You're my best friend!"

The asari girl blushed. She knew Riley had chosen this title for her for some reason but she still felt unworthy and even a twinge of guilt for how she'd treated the younger girl when they first met. She managed a small smile, "Then I guess I'm coming to your party."

"Maybe you can sleep over after and we can stay up all night and eat stuff that's bad for us."

Kallah frowned, "Where's the fun in that?"

"I dunno, I just heard other kids talking about it when I was at my other school. It sounded fun."

Kallah looked at her friend in mild amusement, "Wait a minute, you've never been to a party before?"

Riley shook her head, "No. I was never invited."

"Ah, so then, I'm not the only one never invited to a party." Kallah nodded in understanding.

Riley sighed, "Not never. I'm inviting you now. We'll make our own memories and have fun doing it." She looked up at the girl and smiled and then looked down again, "Have you ever _had_ a party or a celebration?"

Kallah looked over at her friend and handed her a piece of the fruit she was eating, "No. Never. My mom gives me a present every year and we go out to dinner or something, but nothing really remarkable."

"Is it because you're asari?"

Kallah frowned, "What does being asari have to do with having a party or not?"

"Momma says that the asari don't celebrate birthdays."

"Well the asari don't, but don't forget my krogan side. They have big birth celebrations."

"They do?" Riley looked at the older girl stunned.

"Of course they do. The birth of a healthy krogan child is a big deal with them considering their history." Kallah looked away.

Riley looked at her and knew based on her friends body language, this was becoming uncomfortable for the asari girl to talk about. Riley also knew, even though Kallah never complained, that the asari girl struggled with her krogan side, but curiosity won out and Riley couldn't stop herself, "What do you mean their history?"

Kallah looked back amused, "Don't tell me you don't know about that either?"

"I don't though."

"Goddess, you don't know anything." Kallah huffed.

Riley looked down slightly hurt but knew by this point that this was how Kallah handled questions she didn't want to answer, "So. I don't know about krogan history, It's not a crime to not know something Kallah, it's not like you ever talk about it them anyway. The krogan I mean and why do you always have to be so crabby about it?"

The blue girl smirked and the faux sun glinted in her brown eyes, "Fine. Krogan can't have kids, at least most can't anyway. You knew that didn't you?"

Riley shook her head, confusion settling on her face, "No. I didn't."

Kallah huffed, feigning disinterest in telling her friend the whole story, "During the Krogan Rebellions the turians unleashed an infection on them called the genophage and it made it nearly impossible for the krogan to breed."

Riley frowned in dismay, "That's horrible."

Kallah looked at the girl and softened a bit at Riley's genuine emotion, "Yeah." Her voice softened as she continued, "So, when a krogan baby is born, it's a really big deal and if they make it past their first year it's an even bigger deal."

"So because your Mom couldn't have krogan kids, she had an asari one instead?"

Kallah pursed her lips and thought for a moment, "Yeah, she did and there's the problem."

"Why is that problem? She wanted you Kallah, badly."

Kallah looked at the girl, "Because my Mom left her clan, I have no connection to the krogan and my other Mother left me so I have no ties to the asari. I pretty much have no one. I'm pretty much a suckling baby and Liara is my nurse maid. It's kind of insulting."

"At least when you were little you had a Mom around that you knew wanted you. When I was back on Earth, I didn't even know if my Mom wanted me at all and sometimes I was pretty sure she didn't. But, I was wrong and I'm glad. Besides, you have me and you have my Momma, who's your friend, not your nurse maid. She's just helping you."

Kallah was going to say something snide but she didn't have it in her anymore to be mean to Riley. She looked at the little girl with the big heart who'd become like a sister to her and she smiled lightly. She put her arm around Riley and brought the little girl into a choke hold, "Yeah, I got you all right."

Riley giggled and tried to break free and just as quickly stopped. Kallah noticed the little human looking off towards the Academy's security gate and her stare followed. Seeing nothing, she looked back at the human girl, "What are you looking at?"

"There was a strange looking soldier out there." Riley spoke softly.

Kallah looked back again, "I didn't see anything."

Riley blinked and looked back at the girl, "He was there, I saw him."

Kallah frowned and turned back to her little human friend, "I believe you. I wonder what's going on?"

Riley shrugged looking back at the older girl, "I dunno."

"What did he look like?"

"He wasn't C-Sec but he had weapons...and armor."

Kallah saw that this was truly affecting Riley and she gave the young girls shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "Hey, it was probably nothing. Maybe there's just a training exercise or something."

Riley nodded. The buzzer went off and all of the children, Riley and Kallah included, started to move inside the building to their respective classes. As the two girls were walking, Riley looked back over her shoulder and there, just to the side of the gate, leaning against the wall and looking intimidating, was a burly man dressed in mismatched armor staring at her with a steely glare. She swallowed. Something about him wasn't quite right and as she was about to look back to where she was going when another man walked up to him, pointed at her and spoke to the first man. Riley couldn't shake the thought from her mind that something was off about those soldiers, and that they were pointing at her and Kallah, made her skin crawl. She grabbed Kallah's elbow and stopped her, then pointed to the gate. Kallah looked immediately.

She sighed and looked back to Riley, "There's no one there Riley."

Riley turned and looked towards the gate, her heart beating furiously. Kallah was right, there was no one there. She turned forward and continued to walk inside the building but couldn't shake the feeling that something was incredibly wrong.

Once in her classroom she walked to the teacher and spoke softly so as not to let the other children hear her.

"Professor Dialina?"

"Yes Miss Shepard?" The teacher spoke to her without looking.

"There's some soldiers outside of the school security gate. I think they're up to no good."

The salarian professor didn't bother to look up from what she was doing, "They're probably just doing their training exercises."

"Next to the school?" Riley asked.

The salarian was annoyed and pushed away from the desk. Huffing she stood and moved to the window and looked out, "I don't see anything Miss Shepard. Please take your seat, class is beginning."

Riley sighed, "But they were there with weapons and they didn't look nice."

Professor Dialina sighed, "It's none of our business Shepard. However, what _is_ our business is Galactic History, something you should pay closer attention to considering your background. Let's get to work."

Riley frowned slightly and moved to her desk grumbling, "It's _T'Soni_-Shepard." As she sat, she looked back at the professor who quite obviously didn't care and then shifted her gaze out the window at the now empty courtyard. She felt something was wrong, and like her Mother, she tended to trust her feelings. She opened her omni-tool and quickly typed a message to Jane and hoped that she received it soon.

* * *

"Spectre, as soon as your ship is ready we expect you to extend your investigation of continued geth activity into the Amada system. There has been reported disappearances of transport vessels there." Councilor Tevos' voice echoed throughout the temporary council chambers.

Shepard paced in front of the holo-projection of the Council on her desk, "Councilor's, I really don't think this a valuable use of our resources. What happened on the Citadel is only a taste of what one Reaper can do, imagine when there are more."

"Ah yes, _more_ Reapers." the turian councilor Valern starts, "That silly Reaper invasion you keep trying to scare people with is becoming quite the annoyance Spectre. You've got people paranoid and scared."

A blinking yellow light on her Omni-tool that was sitting on the desk in front of her, indicated a new message had come through and it momentarily distracts her, she looks and see's the message is from Riley. Knowing her daughter is in school and that if it was an emergency, the Academy would have called, she ignored it.

She looked back up at Valern. As much as she wanted to tell him how much she wished that when the Reapers do come, that he's the first to go, Shepard thought better of it, "I believe that you are squandering resources that would best be used elsewhere Councilors, but if this is what you are asking of me as Spectre, then I must comply."

The salarian councilor nodded his head to both Tevos and Valern who both nodded in return. Tevos spoke for them all, "It is ordered that you, Spectre Shepard, shall leave in two weeks time for the Amada system. You..."

Shepard interrupted, "I need more than two weeks. The Normandy has been dry docked for repairs and maintenance for the last six months. We have lost half our crew and need replacements to fill the roster."

Councilor Tevos looked at her colleagues who both nodded in agreement to some unspoken question and she asked, "How much time Spectre?"

The Commander didn't even need to think, "Thirty days at the least, more if possible."

"Then in thirty days you shall be prepared for departure with a worthy ship and full crew. If time is required beyond that, we shall discuss it then." Tevos ordered.

Shepard looked back at the Council, her jaw set and her eyes squared, "Yes ma'am. Will that be all?"

Tevos looked at her fellow Council members and nodded to each, then looked back at the Commander but before she could answer, Shepard shut the com down and slumped in her chair, head in her hands.

Taking a deep breath she looked up, her eyes settling on the data pad in front of her. Picking it up, she hurled it across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor in a smattering of pieces and she slumps back into her chair.

Moments pass when she hears the door to her study open, "Jane? Is everything alright?"

Shepard turns to meet Liara's concerned eyes. Sighing heavily she stands and moves to the asari and hugs her, "Goddam fabulous."

Liara took note of the sarcasm lacing her bond mate's tone, "Somehow I do not think what you will tell me will be goddam fabulous at all."

Jane's head fell as she took a deep breath, "The council has ignored all of our warnings about the Reapers and to prove that point, they are sending the Normandy to investigate the disappearance of some freight vessels in the Amada system." She let Liara go and walked to the window, running an agitated hand through her hair.

Liara followed her lover and wrapped her arms around the officers waist, resting her chin on Jane's shoulder, "When?"

Jane cast her eyes down, "Thirty days, but I'll push for more so we can have some family time." Shepard turned in Liara's embrace, "Li, I saved their asses at the expense of thousands of lives and this is their thanks? They send me on patrol to look for missing freight vessels."

Liara gently moved Jane's hair aside with one hand and kissed the Commander's forehead, "Then we will go. When we find nothing, we will return. We cannot change their minds Jane, but we are telling the truth and that's all that matters."

"_We're_ not going, _I_ am. Riley is doing well in school and you've got Kallah to mentor. I'm not messing with our system for some routine mission that is essentially a huge waste of time. One week there, two week of scans, one week back, I could be there and back in about a month." Shepard sulked.

Liara took Shepard's face in her soft palms and met the Commander's green eyes, "_I_ am in charge of Riley's academia and she will learn while _we_ are together as a family. Kallah is well and getting better every day, she will also be fine for the short time we will be away. Our family will be together no matter what is before us, as has already been discussed. Where you go, we go."

Jane looked at Liara and started to argue when she felt a gentle blue hand cover her mouth.

"Case closed." Liara looked at her sternly.

Shepard just blinked. She knew better than to argue with her bond mate about family matters. She nodded her head in compliance.

Liara removed her hand and smiled, "Okay."

Shepard smirked, "Fine."

Liara tilted her head as though she heard something, "Did you hear that?"

Jane looked around, "No. What?"

"The sound of an empty house."

Jane looked at the asari who had a mischievous twinkle in her eye. The Commander chuckled, "You know, it's been a while since we've had some time alone. Want to..."

Without letting her bond mate finish, Liara practically dragged her down the hall to their room and shut the door behind them.

The little yellow light continued to blink the Omni-tool in the middle of Jane's desk.

* * *

Liara's eyes shot open. She had been lying in her bond mates arms and had fallen asleep. Sitting up abruptly, she felt that she was late in picking Riley and Kallah up from school, turning over she looked at the time and started to rush out of bed.

"Time to pick up the girls?" Jane asked groggily.

Liara hit the ground running and grabbed her clothes, starting to put them on, "Yes and I'm late. I'll bring dinner home."

"Actually, I think I'll take us out tonight. Might as well enjoy getting out, we're going to be stuck on a ship in the middle of nowhere for a while. When you see Ren, can you invite her and Kallah too?"

Liara looked at her mate and smiled, "Of course."

* * *

As the dismissal alarm sounded, Riley cleaned up her belongings, put what she needed to complete her homework in her satchel and walked out of the classroom and down the hall towards Kallah's home room. The young asari was waiting for her friend patiently and as she looked up, she became concerned at the look on Riley's face.

"What's the matter?"

Riley, drawn from her thoughts, "What?"

"Why the frown?" Kallah asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering about my Mom. I sent her a message earlier and I hope she got it. I didn't like those guys hanging outside, something about it doesn't feel right so I asked if she could come with Momma to pick us up."

Kallah smirked and nudged Riley with her shoulder, "They're probably just doing drills and stuff."

Riley stops, "That's what my professor said." She looked up at the asari girl, "Kallah, they didn't have matching armor, and for that matter, they were _wearing_ armor...and guns."

Kallah shrugged, "So, your Mom wears armor and guns."

"She's also a Council Spectre."

"Maybe they are too."

Riley sighed, "I don't think so, they didn't have the Spectre insignia's."

"You noticed all of that in the short time you saw them?"

Riley sighed starting to doubt herself, "Come on, Momma's waiting."

* * *

While Liara was driving she dialed the Bentoh house. When Renakka answered, her image appeared on the holo-feed, the asari spoke, "Hello Ren."

"Liara? Is everything all right? You're usually here by now."

"I was...delayed." She looked out the window to hide her blushing, "I am picking the girls up now and will deliver Kallah shortly but I wanted to ask, are you and your daughter available for dinner tonight?"

"Of course. You can give me the details when you arrive."

Liara smiled, "Good. As I said, I will be there shortly. My apologies for the delay."

"No worries, goodbye."

Liara said her goodbyes and ended the call.

* * *

As they walked towards the gate to where they normally met Liara, Riley's Omni-tool beeped with an incoming call and she answered without hesitation, "Hi Momma."

A holo of Liara appeared in front of her as the two girls continued to walk, "Hello Little Star. I am running late and just wanted you to know so that you do not worry."

"Is Mommy with you? Did she get my message?"

"What message sweetheart?" Liara's voice chimed through.

Riley and Kallah were nearly out the gate and Riley looked up quick and alert. She didn't see any of the soldiers from earlier and she visibly relaxed.

Liara noted this, "Is there something the matter?"

Riley looked back at the holo, "Nothing Momma, just, earlier today I saw some -"

"Hey, let go!" Kallah yelled.

Riley jumped and saw that one of the soldiers from earlier had Kallah. She also yelled at the soldier as her body glowed blue with seeping Ezo, "Let her go!"

"Riley?" Liara asked when the visual changed from her daughter to a bluring whirlwind of images as the camera on her daughters arm swung around. The holo cam moved with Riley's arm and when it settled she caught a short glimpse of three heavily armed soldiers, one of them holding Kallah in a tight choke. She heard her daughter scream.

"Riley!" Liara pushed more energy into the skycar to accelerate it as fast as it would go.

As she drove over the school grounds, she saw what had made Riley and Kallah scream. Three heavily armored men had the girls and one more was waiting in a nearby skycar. The men were trying to drag Riley into the car, but her daughter was fighting back. She accelerated the vehicle and parked the speeder car with little thought and ran from it to where the girls where being taken. As she got closer she saw that the soldiers were mercenaries. The one that had Kallah had seen her coming and brutally threw the young asari to the ground and ran towards her while the larger mercenary had picked Riley up and was attempting to put her kicking and screaming into a waiting vehicle.

"Stop!" Liara yelled as she sent a warp at the mercenary moving towards her. The man screams in agony as his body is damaged over time.

All of the soldiers look and the larger man orders them all to immediately get into the car. The vehicle starts to pull away.

Liara lit up with dark energy and sends a singularity at the car, trying to stop it from leaving, fearing that if it did, she'd never see her daughter again. She called out to the young asari lying on the ground, "Kallah!"

The asari girl moaned and moved a little.

"Kallah please wake up! I need your help!" Liara cried out.

Kallah could hear the muffled scream of Liara and she rolled over as best she could, her head cloudy. She tried to get up but her small body wouldn't let her and she passed out, the last image in her mind was of her friend being taken by the very soldiers she was afraid of.

Liara ran to the dying man on the ground in front of her and grabbed his weapon, pointing it at the floating skycar. Looking up she was going to shoot but could see her daughter pounding at the window, screaming for her and she didn't want to take the chance of accidentally hitting the girl. The asari's heart pounded. She had no idea who these men were and why they would want Riley so badly. One of the doors slid open and she heard Riley's scream.

The giant man yelled out of the car, "Let the car go or we shoot the kid right here, right now."

Liara yelled back, "No! Let her go!"

The soldier yelled back but didn't dare peer out, knowing full well that the woman who had her gun sights on him would pull the trigger in a heartbeat, "You blue bitch! I'll shoot her now!" He pushed Riley's head out with the end of his pistol against it.

Riley was crying, "Momma, I'm scared!"

Liara ignored the soldier and yelled at her daughter, "Riley, fight! Shock wave!" She knew that Riley had no real control over her biotics and that the command was hopeless and that hopelessness hit her hard. She dropped her weapon.

The gun that was against Riley's head was removed and it's sights landed on her, she instinctively put up a barrier, protecting herself as the shooter let off a hail of rounds. The singularity wore off and the skycar was released. It sped off and there was nothing that the asari could do.

She dropped to her knees and cried out for the little girl, "Riley!" She didn't let any time pass and immediately opened a com line to Jane, "Jane! Goddess Jane, they took her!"

There was immediate concern laced through the Commander's voice, "Liara? Who? They took who?"

Liara could barely catch her breath, "Riley! Mercenaries. They have her."

The com line went dead. The asari looked over at the small blue body lying motionless on the ground not far from her. Dragging herself up she walked to Kallah and turned the girl over. But for a few scrapes and a sizable lump on her head, the girl looked fine and was starting to stir, trying to say something. Within minutes C-Sec cars were surrounding the scene and officers starting their investigation. She could hear her bond mates voice over their com lines.

_{This is Spectre Shepard, mercenaries have abducted a child from the Academy and injured another. All docks are on lock down. No ship or transport vehicle gets in this station and no one sure as hell gets off. I am placing the Citadel on lock down, Spectre's orders.}_

* * *

"Garrus, I want you and Tali to find out who these armed mercenaries were and where they came from," Shepard looked at the holo projections of her crew mates.

Garrus nodded, "I have all my C-Sec resources working on it as we speak Commander, we'll find her, that I can promise you."

Tali who was looking at a large bank of monitors directly behind Garrus turned around to talk, "Commander? Do you have descriptions? I've hacked into the Citadel live feed, but I don't know who I'm looking for. Right now, I'm just keeping my eyes open for soldiers with a child that looks like Riley." Tali looked back at her monitors.

The Commander answered, firm but with a certain amount of fear in her voice. She knew she could count on her crew to solve any situation, but in all of those situations that they had been in together, never had anything to do with something she held so dear, her daughter. Her answer was laced with emotion and little hope, "I don't know what they looked like, Liara and Riley's friend Kallah saw them, when I get to her I'll have her call you and give descriptions."

Tali looked at her and even though the Commander couldn't see the quarians eyes, she knew the young engineer was sincere, "We'll find her Commander, like Garrus said, we promise."

She nodded and cut the com line and stared momentarily out the window at the distraught asari. Taking a big breath to swallow her own tears she opened the car door and got out. She knew she had to be strong, if for no one else, then for Liara._  
_

Liara held herself as she watched medics load Kallah into an ambulance. The girl was alert and talking to an officer, giving him the descriptions of the men she saw. Kallah had wanted to stay and help find Riley but Liara felt it best that she go to the hospital to make sure there were no more threatening injuries to the girls head. She'd called Renakka and the krogan had agreed to meet her daughter at the hospital. Liara felt hopeless. She looked around her at the officers and she saw some of them with their Omni-tools up and the most recent picture of her daughter smiling back at them. She wanted to fold up and cry, but knew that would serve no purpose except her own hopelessness.

As she scans the crowd around her, her eyes fall on a familiar, fully-geared Commander. Walking to Liara at a quick pace Jane pulls the asari into her arms and holds her as Liara cries on her shoulder, "I tried to stop them. I did."

Jane held onto her bond mate, "I know. I know you did," She pulls away and holds the asari in front of her and with a fire in her eyes she speaks, "We'll find her Li. I promise." She pulls Liara back and as her arms wrap tightly around Liara's shoulders, she sees the blinking yellow light. Queuing up the message sent hours ago, she reads.

_Mommy,_

_There's strange men outside school. I don't trust them and I'm scared. Everyone says it's nothing but I'd feel better if you came with Momma to pick us up._

_I love you Mommy,_

_RJ_

The tears well in Jane's eyes but she didn't allow them to fall. She wouldn't let herself feel guilty this time, she knew that a better use of that energy was to be spent looking for her daughter and making sure she gets her back, alive. Jane held Liara tighter.

"Whoever took her Li, they better hope I don't find them before C-Sec does, because if I do, I'm going to kill each and every one of them. I promise."

Liara inhaled and pulled away. She wiped her eyes and caught her breath, then looked at her bond mate, "As will I."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: First, language. There's lots of bad words in this one but as an author I really like to only practice using them when it's necessary for certain characters. I'm not trying to offend, so believe me when I say that I'm sorry for the language (although I myself am fluent in a little known language called "Pirate" which has been modified into a modern day language called "Trucker"). Second, I am so, so, so sorry. So very sorry. Please forgive me. If it makes you feel better, I cried too. Consider that your warning. :(

* * *

The skycar dropped down into a rancid part of the Citadel notorious for being the home of the refuse that sub-existed off of the Citadel's waste treatment facility. It was the only place that they could find to hole up in that would give them cover and relative anonymity with the girl in tow. The three men hustled out of the skycar dragging Riley with them. The man holding on to her and apparently the one in charge went by the name Owens and was a thickset man made of nothing that felt short of iron and weighed likely as much. As Riley looked up at him, fear ran down her spine. She was deeply afraid of Owens and not just because of the scar running down his right cheek from the top of his head through his dead eye down to just underneath his armored breastplate, but because when he looked at her with his good eye, she knew he was capable of more atrocious acts. Never mind that he was also the one that held her out the skycar with a gun jammed against her head, threatening death. She remembered the look on Liara's face and the more she thought on it, the more that fear in her Momma's eyes burned into her memory and the less hope she had of seeing the asari ever again. As Owens held her small wrist in his meat hook he felt the hardened metal on her wrist. Pulling her arm up he saw the omni-tool, snapped it off with one finger, bruising her wrist, and threw it over the side into the sewage system. As she heard it plunk into the waste pit below, she feared she would never be found.

"Please let me go." Riley asked in a small voice, fear weaving it's way in and around her tone.

"Shut up." Owens grit his teeth and continued to drag her along.

With little hope of breaking free from his vice-like grip, she looked around to try and see where she was. Wherever it was, it was dark, dank and wet. Water, or what she thought was water was oozing from some of the walls and many of the inhabitants where something out of her worst nightmare. She whimpered and tried to hold her tears, but was unsuccessful and she sniffled. As the trio of mercs walked down the hall, a species Riley had never seen before bolted out from a nearby door and stood in front of the soldiers.

"You go!" It hissed, "Your kind not welcome!"

Owens handed the girl off to a smaller man known as Sayer, drew his weapon and shot the creature point blank in the head.

The shot startled Riley and confirmed her fears that the big man was ruthless. Now in the grip of Sayer she had a good look at the dead creature as they passed by. It's eyes were blood red and had a mouth full of fangs. The ooze coming from it's head was black as night and the stench from its unclean body was unbearable. Riley wanted to scream but the terror that seeped through her veins wouldn't let her. The men continued to walk further stopping at a door at the end of the hallway.

Owens huffed, "Get over here and unlock this thing Marcus."

Marcus came up from behind, held his omni-tool against the door, typed in a series of codes and moments later the door slid open, "This the best you could do Owens? This place gives me the creeps."

"What d'ya want a penthouse? We're hiding out. This is the best we get." Owens walked through the door.

Riley lost all hope at that point, with no omni-tool and no form of real communication, she didn't know where she was and she was certain no one else did either.

Crying, she looked up at the large man, "I want my Mommy. Please?"

Ignoring her he tossed his duffel bag in the corner, "Cuff her to the bed in the other room and cover her mouth too, I don't want to hear her yelping." The huge man ordered.

Sayer walked the little girl to the room, an even darker, more dingy place than the last and Riley looked around. The bed was filthy, nothing was washed and the smell of death and decay was underlying the smell of rot and filth.

She continued to cry but her fear was like a small volcano ready to explode, "Let me go!" That fear igniting in her the need to survive and took over. At this point she was ready to fight her way free. _What did Momma say? Shock...shock wave! My biotics! I can use my biotics_! She tried to will her biotics from wherever it is they are when she's not using them. Not understanding how or why they worked, she had difficulty but she continued to pull on his hands, trying to pry his grip from around her small arm.

"Shut up kid." Sayer ordered and yanked her to the bed.

"No!" Riley spoke back, "Let me go! My Mom is going to find you and when she does you are going to wish you never took me from her."

The man started to cuff the little girl to the bed but Riley fought hard, kicking, punching and biting what she could making it hard for the man to maintain a hold on her.

He grabbed her and threw her down in frustration, "Stay down!"

She wiggled free and rolled off the bed, crawled between his legs and ran for the door straight into Owens. He picked her up with one hand, threw her on the bed, grabbed the cuffs from Sayer and held her down.

Riley was in an adrenaline-filled frenzy. She screamed madly and kicked at Owens landing her foot square in the middle of his face, breaking his nose. He grabbed his face but quickly shook it off and just as her body flared blue with harnessed ezo, he backhanded her with his armored fist. She felt the hard hand hit the side of her head like a brick. She would've went flying except that the wall that the bed was against stopped her head immediately. Her biotics dissipated and her small body folded onto itself as it limply fell to the bed. She didn't feel anything any more as the room went completely black.

"You have to hit her so hard Owens?" Sayer yelled.

"Well you weren't doing anything to help the situation asshole! Next time do your fucking job Sayer so I won't have to do it for you." Owens wiped his nose and stomped out of the room.

Sayer moved to the little girls body lying limp on the cot and turned her over feeling the girls neck for a pulse, "She's alive, better hope she stays that way or you might have really fucked up this time."

The third man, Marcus, had been waiting just outside the door and as Owens passed him he spoke, "That was too hard man. The plan was to off her when we got to the rendezvous and plant the body. Now what are we going to do? What if the kid dies here? We still gonna get paid?"

Owens whipped around and yelled, "We're stuck here asshole! Can't you see that?! They're not letting anyone on or off this goddam station! If that damn asari bitch hadn't showed up we'd be selling the little varren off to that shit-eating group for their sick plans." Wiping his bloodied nose with the back of his hand, "Honestly, who does weird shit like that? I've been with asari before, they're not half bad. Who the fuck cares what Shepard sleeps with at night?"

Sayer came out of the room and stood at the door, "Yeah, but why steal the kid? Something's up because we could've just offed the blue bitch, took our pay and been gone."

Owens paced, "I don't goddamn know dude. These Terra Firma fucks are sick bastards. All we had to do was steal the kid, off her nice and sweet and leave her body in some temple on Thessia. What they got out of that is none of our fucking business but word was that they were gonna lay the blame on that anti-human asari group, what were they called? D...O, something. Oh yeah, Daughter's of Athame. It's all fucking politics and all I wanted was my pay. Now this shit."

Marcus stood at the door separating the two rooms, "So then what's plan B? She's breathing but she's making weird gurgling noises. We need a doc in here and I'm no med tech but I'm pretty sure she's not waking up from that knock you put on her."

Owens looked at him and breathed hard. He ran his hands over his shaved head, "I don't know! I...I just need a minute to think. I...I'll get a message to that guy Tryph. If he wants her bad enough, he can work it out, but planting her body ain't gonna happen now."

Sayer looked between the two men, "We should just go man. Count this one out. Kid's good as dead anyway and the farther we are away from her body, the better."

Marcus nodded, "He's right."

The big man walked to the kitchen leaving Sayer and Marcus looking at each other with a certain amount of concern. Marcus quietly moved back into the small bedroom where Riley was and summoned Sayer to follow him. He stood over the small body, "I hate kids man but what he did to her, that's not right."

Sayer looked at his partner, "We were gonna off her anyway, what difference does it make."

Marcus looked at Sayer, "Man, the plan was quick and sweet, she wouldn't have felt a thing. A goddam _vorcha_ deserves better, not this." Sayer followed Marcus' finger pointing down to the little girl struggling to breath, "This is cruel man. He smashed her head against a wall dude. _He's_ the sick fuck."

Sayer looked at the girl, "It was an accident. He just doesn't know his own strength."

Marcus shook his head, "Dude, stop making excuses for him, he's lost it man. _Lost_ it. This is the second gig we've gotten where he's screwed us royally. We're not making a dime off this one and we should count our losses now before it's too late."

Sayer crossed his arms, listening. He looked back down at the girl. Blood was running from Riley's ear and pooling at the back of her kneck. Her small body was convulsing and she looked as though she was trying to breath. He looked closer and saw the source of the gurgling. Turning her on her side, he emptied her mouth of the vomit and spit that collected in the back of her throat, the gurgling sound stopped. He nervously looked around him, spotting a filthy cloth pillow case, he hastily pulled it over the girls head and looked at Marcus, "There, all better."

Marcus shook his head and walked away.

* * *

The holo-com chimed on Shepard's desk as she paced her office while Liara sat, elbows on the desk and her head in her hands. They had been sent back to their penthouse to await any call that might give them some idea as to who took their daughter and why.

It was quite obvious that the Spectre was not going to settle. She knew she had the best hacker in the known galaxy and she set Tali on tracking any information the quarian could by any means possible, and Jane knew her star engineer had unsurfaced some intel when the com line beeped.

The Commander's armored hand hit the com, "Tali, it's been five hours, what do you have for me?"

"Commander, four days ago there was an encoded transmission sent to the lower wards space dock. I was able to decode it but not get an exact location. I'm sending you the feed now."

A light flashed on Shepard's omni-tool and a series of emails scrolled through her feed.

_To: Owens_

_Re: Shepard's little lamb_

_Mission is a go. Get her and get here. When the body is planted and we get confirmation, you get your pay. Shepard will have no choice but to kick that blue whore to the dirt and Terra Firma will look like her heroes._

_Tryph_

Jane nodded, "Terra Firma? What the hell are they doing? Okay, so we're looking for two people so far. Owens and Tryph and there's some plot to break me and Liara up?"

"Yes, it appears that way."

Jane frowned, "But what does that have to do with Riley?"

"I have a theory Commander, but there's more and the next message is the most disconcerting. Read on, this one was sent two hours ago."

Jane looked back down and scrolled through the messages.

_To: Tryph_

_Re: Shepard's little lamb_

_We have her but there were complications. Citadel on lock down, unable to get off this damn station. Lost a man. Have to lay low and silent, too risky. Kid got hurt, non responsive, need medical. Need alternative plan stat. Marcus and Sayer are soft, worried that they may try to abandon and run, don't worry, will take care of them. I'm here for the long haul and you'll get the kid. FYI, after this shit is done, Terra Firma can kiss my ass and whatever plans you have for the future of humanity. Next time you need crazy shit done tell them to call someone else._

_Owens_

"There's more Commander but what you've read is, as I said, the most telling. Piecing the rest of the puzzle together I came up with the makings of a plot to not only force you to end your relationship with Liara but to turn you against the Council as well."

"I'd like to hear it at another time, any tracers on those messages, particularly the outgoing ones?" Jane looked at Liara. The asari's face was gaunt, neither had slept since Riley was taken and both were on their last strand of hope.

There was a pause but Shepard could hear Tali's breathing through her helmet and hyper-speed typing over the com line, "Yes, but not exact. However, I have good news. I had put a tracer on Riley's omni-tool when you locked the Citadel down. We have it's location, but where the trace is coming from is disconcerting."

"Where is it?"

Tali breathed out slowly. She did not want to tell Shepard the results of her find. She hoped to Keelah that the girl was not attached to the omni-tool, "At the bottom of the main sewage transport, east lower wards."

Liara looked at her bond mate and their eyes met. All blood drained from Shepard's face and she momentarily stopped breathing. Before she let her thoughts run away she calmed herself. She needed more information, "What was the time on her last ping from that tool?"

"Three hours twenty minutes."

Shepard nodded and did some quick math, "The time on that email that eluded that her injury was more recent, I think they still have her."

Liara breathed a quick sigh of relief.

"I hope so Commander, but, at least you have a better location."

"Thanks Tali."

"You're welcome, Garrus and I are heading down there now. Shepard, we'll find her. You know we will."

Jane looked down, trying to mask her doubt, if not for her own sake, then for Liara's, "I know Tali. Thank you. C-Sec will meet you. Liara and I are on our way."

Liara looked up and Jane saw the terror in her eyes. The Commander who was normally stoic, could barely hold her own composure. Knowing that Riley was injured could mean any number of things, but that the mercs need medical made it especially important to get to her daughter as quickly as possible.

* * *

Tali and Garrus both had their pistols up and ready. Ashley had insisted on meeting them and was on her way with Wrex. C-Sec had the east wards on lock down and no one was getting in or out unless they had a death wish.

"I hope she's here and I hope she's safe." Tali looked around.

They were at the abandoned skycar that the mercs had taken the little girl with. Garrus was clearing it out while Tali was covering him and gave a muffled grunt, "Nothing. Yeah, I hope you're right Tali. Anything happens to that little girl, we're going to have one really pissed off Mother on our hands."

"Or two." Tali heard something and looked over her shoulder, "Here they come."

Ashley unshipped her gun and turned the safety off, "Hey. Anything yet?"

Garrus shook his head, "Nothing. Both Mother's are on their way though."

Ashley looked at them questioningly, "Are we sure it's such a good idea having them here?"

Garrus looked at her, "You going to tell two worried parents to stay at home while their baby is missing, or possibly worse?"

Ashley looked at Wrex, "No. I'm not, but that's why I don't think they should be here."

"None of us should be here, but this kid is as much ours as she is Shepard's. I'd rather be the one to find her if she's...well, I just don't want Shepard and Liara to have to see something they can't unsee." Garrus retorted.

The big krogan shrugged, "Anyone ever even _thought_ of harming one of my kids, I'd rip their head off and shove it so far up their ass, their grandchildren would feel the tickle."

Tali thought of the visual, "Charming."

Wrex grumped, "Only speakin' the truth. Now let's go get our pyjack."

The old krogan started to move forward and the rest of the crew fell in behind him, weapons at the ready.

* * *

Sayer was listening on his scanner, "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Owens, the place is locked down. There's no way we're getting out of here."

The burly man turned, "Shit."

Marcus ran in from the other room, "I'm pretty sure the kids gone. We have to get out of here, we ain't got nothin' to negotiate with. There some ventilation ducts down the hall, I think there's an access point down there too."

Marcus and Sayer packed their gear in their duffel bags and headed for the door.

"Stop." They both turned in unison to see Owens pointing his weapon at them.

"Come on Owens. We ain't got nothin', let's get outta here and onto the next gig." Sayer lifted his hands slowly, dropping the duffel.

Marcus piped in behind Sayer, "Yeah, kids dead. Let's go."

Sweat poured down Owens' face and into his armor. He continued to level the weapon at his partners' heads, "No one is going anywhere."

Marcus' body was half hidden behind Sayer and he took advantage of the situation afforded him. He set his duffel on the ground and as he rose he unholstered his sidearm and quietly turned the safety off. He slowly made like he was lifting his hands and then quickly shot a round at Owens. Owens returned fire, missed and blew Sayer's face off as Marcus ducked out the door and ran down the hall. Owens got up, blood spurting from the side of his neck where Marcus' round hit. He staggered to the door and looked out, Marcus was thirty feet away and running fast, Owens lifted his gun, lined up the shot and fired. Marcus' body froze and hit the ground at speed, sliding to a dead stop.

Owens sniffed, "Bastard." He turned around and staggered back inside, locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Gunfire!" Garrus called out.

"Let's go, MOVE IT!" Ashley ordered.

The four moved down the hall like clockwork turned the corner and came upon the body of the man Owens just shot.

Ashley bent down and felt for a pulse, "Dead. Fresh dead too."

"It's quiet," Tali stated the obvious.

Garrus put his hand to his com, "Vakarian here, was that you guys?" He asked the C-Sec officer on the other end.

_{Not us. Shot came from just south of your location}_

He looked back at his companions, "Wasn't them. They said it came from further down this hall though."

Just behind them they could hear two sets of feet running at full sprint. All four turned and pointed their weapons.

"Hold fire," Shepard held her hand up, "Just us. Williams, what's the sitrep?"

"Shots fired ma'am. C-Sec says down this hall. I think we're close."

Shepard drew her weapon and moved forward to lead.

"I don't think so Shep." Garrus held his hand up.

"What do you mean you don't think so? Fall in line Garrus." She tried to move around him but he placed his hand on her chest plate, stopping her.

"Not this time Shepard." He looked at her sadly.

She looked down at his hand and then up, the promise of death in her eyes, "Get your hand off me Vakarian."

Wrex turned and his girth nearly filled the hallway, "Shepard, we can handle this, keep to the rear...just in case."

Liara frowned and stepped forward, anger evident on her brow, "In case of what? Move aside, let us through."

Garrus shook his head and the Commander felt a gentle hand on her shoulder plate. She tilted her head when she heard Tali in her ear, "Shepard, we don't know what we'll find. You...you're her Mother, you're too close on this one. Let us help you."

Jane knew they were right, but there was no way she was not going to save her baby. She shook her head and looked at her companions, "No, I got this."

Ashley put her hand on Jane's arm, "No Commander, you don't. Let us take care of this one for you. We're wasting time."

Jane's eyes filled with tears and the pent up emotion that she'd been hiding worked itself to the surface. She took Liara's hand, "I..but I...I have to...be there for her. It has to be me...she...she asked for me."

Jane felt her bond mate's arm loop around her waist and she felt the asari's chin rest on her shoulder. She was defeated and she knew that if they stepped through the door to their worst nightmare, she didn't want Liara to see, she didn't want either of them to see. Her team was right and she put every ounce of trust in them to do the job at hand, "Okay. Okay. Just...get her. Please."

Garrus nodded, "Then let's go, quick."

All four moved forward as the two distraught parents follow closely behind.

* * *

Owens sat down heavily on the chair at the table. The blood oozing through the fingers covering the wound on his neck, "Mother fu...," He winced. He'd been in dire circumstances before but nothing this bad. He looked at the door to the apartment in front of him. The red light a solid evil eye staring at him. His vision blurred and his gun hit the table with a thud. He did his best to keep it's aim steady on the door, knowing that the person on the other side would kill him the minute she got the chance. He wasn't a stupid man, he paid close attention to the stories about the Great Commander Shepard, the Hero of Mindoir and the Savior of the Galaxy.

He chuckled to himself, "I should've said no to this gig. Why'd you have to get greedy Ray?" He spoke to himself, "Fucks it matter anyway? Not getting out of here alive. Gonna bleed out if she doesn't kill you first."

He laid the gun down on the table and pulled his sidearm, "Fuck if I'm gonna let her have to glory." He held the pistol to his head and pulled the trigger.

The team heard the gunshot a few doors down and they all ran in the direction the shot came from. Wrex got to the door first and waited for Garrus. Tali came up between the two and hacked the lock. The light turned green indicating the door was ready to be opened. Everyone made eye contact and the four team members looked back at the two Mothers.

Shepard nodded, "We'll wait here." She let her team clear the room.

Ashley was the last inside as Liara and Jane stood just outside the door hoping, waiting for the answer that their daughter was inside and alive.

"Clear." They heard Ashley say and they slowly went in.

Liara's eyes fell on the armored body lying near the door and Jane made out the hulking dead mass at the table. Wrex poked the body with the tip of his shotgun and Owens' body slumped forward and fell heavily to the ground.

Wrex kicked the body with his foot, "Pretty sure this one's dead."

Liara opened her mouth and urged out a rasped broken whisper, "It...it is them. These are the men that took her."

"Keelah!" All eyes looked at Tali and then in the direction that the quarian was looking.

Garrus who was standing near her turned and seeing what Tali saw, blocked the door. He called over his shoulder, "Keep them back Wrex."

The hulking krogan moved gracefully in front of the door to the small room, blocking the two women.

"Wait, what?! What's in there? Is Riley in there?" Shepard strained against the krogan to see.

Garrus yelled, "Ash, keep them back."

Ashley grabbed at Liara's arm but the asari dodged her grip and moved around Wrex, "Riley?"

Garrus caught her around the waist before she could get through, "Liara, no!"

The asari struggled against the turian, "Let go!"

Shepard tried to physically move the krogan but he was immobile. She could hear Liara crying and the thrall of everyone trying to protect them became too much for her to bear.

"Stand down!" She yelled.

Everyone turned and looked. They all knew that command and they knew the voice behind it. Jane was shaking and tears were welling in her eyes but she was still the Commander and her orders were to be followed. She stood tall in the middle of the room and everyone calmed.

She spoke quieter, barely higher than a whisper as her voice broke, "Stand down."

Garrus' eyes dropped to the ground as he slowly loosened his grip on Liara's waist. Wrex moved aside as Shepard walked past him and Tali cleared the doorway to let the worried parents through.

The Commander gently pulled Liara behind her and steped lightly through the doorway. As Shepard clears the room her eyes land on the small body lying on the bed, motionless. A small circle of blood was leaking through the hood over the body's head and pooling around where the little girls neck would be. Jane tries to breathe but she can't. She lets out a choked moan and holsters her weapon. Not wanting to believe that the small body is her baby, her eyes roam over it in disbelief. Her mind slowly wraps around the facts in front of her as her hands shakily move to cover the scream that wants release. The child is the same size as her Riley and in the same uniform that Riley wore. As her eyes settle on one small detail all doubt is pushed aside as she looks at the little girls hand lying motionless beside her. That little hand that Jane had felt in her own so many times before, motionless and pale. She feels Liara push her aside.

"Goddess...no." Liara quickly moves past her and kneels down at the small body facing the wall. Choking back her sobs, she quickly but gently removes the hood, her hands shaking. Riley's black hair is plastered to her porcelain cheeks and she's covered in her own blood and vomit. Blood is running in a dark trail out her small eat and down the side of her neck. Liara turns her over and gently opens one eye. The little girls pupils are dilated and there is no motion from the girl. Liara cries out and tries to pull Riley's limp form into her arms but the cuff on her small wrist prevents the woman from taking her daughter. Jane moves forward and kneels, taking the little hand in her own.

"Get these things off her." She cries out.

Tali moves forward obviously crying as sniffles could be heard through her visor. She touches the cuffs with her omni-tool and they fall like dead weight to the ground.

Liara continues to pull the lifeless body to her. She cradles and rocks the little girl, "Goddess no! No, no, no...not her. Not my Riley."

Jane sobs as she looks at the little body and Liara pulls the girl closer, "Oh god...please no."

Liara buries her face against Riley's chest and both women hold onto their little girl crying.

Jane pulls her glove off and wipes the small face of the head she's gently cradling against her. She leans down to kiss Riley's cheek and her breathe is stilled when she hears a tiny moan coming from the girl and she immediately looks at Liara, "She...she's...still alive! She's still alive! Call for help!"

Ashley opens her com and with tears in her voice, "I need medical at my location now! We have Riley Shepard, I repeat we have Riley Shepard."

Jane quickly removes her chest plate and gently takes Riley from Liara, cradling the little girl in her arms. Both women run from the squalor-filled apartment to meet the medics just down the hall. Jane gently settles Riley's limp form on the gurney and they run with the medics to the waiting ambulance.

Ashley, Wrex, Garrus and Tali watch from outside the apartment.

Ashley wipes her eyes with the back of her glove, "I hope she's okay."

She felt a light punch on her shoulder.

"She's a Shepard, she'll be okay."

"Not to sound insensitive, but I was talking about the Commander."

Garrus looked at her and nodded, "I know."


End file.
